Unova Journey: Robert, Reborn of the White Knight
by Robin.exe
Summary: After realizing, that he was going to move to his old home town. Robert starts to get vivid dreams, of a warrior of the past. Facing off a terrible evil. That relates to him. He sets out and challenges the Unova league to find the truth/ Behind the dream.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Hey every one, I decided to go ahead and start on a Black and White Fanfic, which haves connection with my Kanto story. Though I am trying to decided, if this should be Rated K or T _ But going on T, since I was going to base, some of these characters getting older through my Pokemon story.**

**So I hope you all enjoy and please review and give your thoughts out. I would like all the help I can : ) I went back and fix any errors, I had for these chapters. enjoy and leave a reviewXD**

**...**

**Unova Journey: Robert Arma, Reborn of the White knight**

Chapter 1

I don't know how long I was asleep for on the plane...Before I get into why I was a sleep. Let me explain what happen first. All I know was coming home from traveling in the Sinnoh region. I finished up my findings of the Legendary Pokemon there. In which I got help from Cynthia and a few researcher trainers. I will never forget their kindness and cooperativeness to work with me. Along with stopping some syndicate. But! Enough about that... The time I finally got home was a doozy, with my mom announcing to me that. A Pokeball company from a far off land that she worked in... Called and asked her, to come back home. Because of the shortage of PokeBall's over there, was dwindling and trainers are starting to protest to the company.

Now, my mom never explained nor told me. That she was working… at a Pokeball company, nor did she even once said. That we were from another region! This totally blew my mind, realizing that Kanto wasn't my birth place. But some region called..."Unova", was the home region and place I was born. Hearing this kind of news threw me off and promptly made me faint. For something I rarely do... Couple days haves gone by and everything was packed and tucked away.

The house was nothing, but an empty shell now. My home and childhood dreams were all packed and disappear. Everything that we couldn't carry or bring with us, were all promptly sold at a yard sell. Or up in the attic of the house. In which I had to store everything that I found and collected over the years. Are now collected dirt, mold and dust in the attic! Thankfully, some of my friends came by and bought most of my stuff. Even some that reminded them of our journey together.

Though, I had to chuckle at Yellow. Trying to buy almost anything I had at the yard sell. Along with my other friend Shadow, whom I haven't seen since the Pokemon league here and the Team Rocket final draw out battle. But enough of that...The reason why I am asleep?

Apparently, we had to take a plane to the so called home region in which the flight schedule said. It might take 24 hours to reach the airport there and the city called. Nuvema town! In which ironically, is where Trainers go and get their starter pokemon and head out their pokemon adventures. Even, having a Pokemon League at the region too...Though I couldn't care less about the league…

All though, I guess it couldn't hurt to join and take on the Pokemon league there. Then again the dream...I am having is really weird? All I know is, I'm suspending into white nothingness, with nowhere to go. No directions, no halls. Just a white void with circulating energy... Along with fire trails here and there! But what woke me up, from my slumber. Was two pure cerulean blue eyes that glowed vibrantly and scared the wits out of me.

I woke up with a startle shake, alerting my mom next to me. Who rested a hand on my shoulder and rubbing that spot where it was tensed, looking over to her with slow calm breaths, I lean back onto the blue seat I was sitting on and let out a calm breath of air.

"Are you alright Robert?" She asked me, with her green eyes scanning me over. Checking to see if everything was A-Okay... Along with a Black fur and golden ring Pokémon. Poking its head up and resting his chin on my lap, its scarlet eyes and black pupil looking at me. With the cry of its name!

"Umbreon?" The black fox pokemon cried out.

I chuckled a bit and smiled down at the Pokemon. Umbreon, or Eevee as I used to call him, before he evolved into this Pokemon during a long draw out night battle. At the Johto region that was against one of the elite four Pokemon... Rubbing the top of its head, getting the Pokemon smile and purr from the touch. I spoke up with slight shaky voice. "I'm fine mom, Umbreon. Just had that same dream again..." I explain. In which both my mom and Umbreaon looked at each other and back. Getting really worried about this dream I keep having, ever since a boarding on this plane.

"Well, try and get some more rest then. We should arrive any time now", my mom explain. Patting my shoulder and giving me a warm smile. My mom hasn't change that much over the years, still the same mom I know and loved. Although, she did surprised me and my brother… Once we got back from collecting all eight badges of the gyms. Including doing a double battle against the both of us and trample us down with her powerful team.

Umbreon barking with agreement! curled back up on the floor and went back to sleeping again. Which I took the gesture and went back to sleep once more. Only three more hours left till we land. Though this time, the dream got even a bit more vibrant or some times, less vibrant.

The more vibrant ones haves me standing in a long throne room. With knights and royalty all around me, bowing down to me. Along the way, I notice there sitting down on chairs were both the king and queen. Thanking me in a mute voice, while the Princess came up and handed me a white orb. Before I could grab it though, I would get into another dream. I was then sent back in that white void from earlier, with the same blue eyes. Starring and glared at my appearance, it felt...Very peaceful and calm. That is just staring at the eyes though, I have no idea what this thing is? Is it a Pokemon? I couldn't tell, cause every time I tried to move in the white void. I couldn't get any where near the eyes. Or, even getting any details of the out line of the body.

Except for a tall menacing shadow, that was over top of me in a form of a person. With yellow menacing eyes glaring down at me to my very soul! I never felt so scared or so traumatize. Even when I felt scared of losing Yellow from an illness… Or May, Whom somehow got capture and receive Kyogres markings on her. No...This feeling was staring at deaths door.

Before the dream could continue further... I was woken up by Umbreon jumping onto my lap, making me cough out a grunt. Wincing an eye open and starring at the Pokemon. Who happily wag its tail left and right nudging its head against me, letting me know that we have landed and wanted me to head off of the plane and on to the pavement;

After departing the air plane and holding my hand up to my fore head. To block out any rays of the sun that was beaming down on to me. I was amazed at the site I was seeing. Tall buildings as the eye could see. With bill boards and advertisements showing on the T.V monitors… I let out a low whistle and continue walking down the white pavement, hearing the waves crashing up against the concrete walls. Umbreon walking beside me and taking in the sites... We were defiantly mesmerized by the sheer size of these buildings. Nothing like these ever existed in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Some came close, but not at all compare to these.

My name is Robert Arma. I am 17 years old. I traveled all of the 4 regions and did battle with the most talented, strong and weirdest of trainers. Along with doing battle against an evil organizations and syndicates!

For my appearance, I have Blue hair that reaches down to the base of my neck, with the back of my hair spiking upward. With the bangs gently laying a cross my fore head... My eye colors were light green. Almost teal if they were in the sun light, My outfit consist of a white long double sleeve shirt, with the sleeves being the color black. Along with red long sleek pants that had white stripes going down from the sides. With blue sneakers;

I got rid of my hat...Well more of, May bought my hat at the yard sale. Saying how she will miss seeing me wearing it. Getting a lot of different nods from the others as well… Man...I am sure going to miss seeing those guys...Spotting my mom from the crowd, I slowly inch my way through with Umbreon right behind me.

Though before I could get any closer to my mom… I ran right into another person. Knocking me and them forward... In which I figure I was on top. Shaking out of my daze and leaning up from the fall. I slowly open one eye and saw, that it was a girl. Who was staring back up at me wearing what looked like a plan white T shirt, with a black jacket vest. With very small blue jeans shorts that ended right near her thighs. With a white Pokemon league hat, that was in pink. Her brown hair though, was defiantly questionable fashion. Though yet...I couldn't get my gaze away from her blue eyes.

At this suddenly realization! I quickly jump away and help her out. "I, I, I am so sorry! I was trying to reach my mom over there and I ran into you and..." I said, moving my arms around to point out my actions, pointing towards my mom, then back to her and left my arms hang there for a minute and quickly brought one behind my head. "Again, sorry. My name is Robert and you?" I asked, with a smile.

Though I kind of grimace at the calculating gaze she was giving me. Leaning forward a bit and have both eyes half open. Tilting her head left and right looking as if she was trying to re-call ever seeing me. Though I was trying so hard not to sneeze in her face… Since the ocean breeze was picking up now. While Umbreon just sat there, eyeing us and expecting something to happen.

"Hmm...", she suddenly hum out. Like she finally got a good idea or accepting that she never saw me. In turn was the latter, since she took my hand and shook it with a blush on her face. "I'll let it slide this time Robert...Especially where...Well I rather not say. Name's White", she finished, while letting go of my hand and smiled at me. With both hands on to her waist and started walking away waving at me. "If we ever meet again, let's make sure it's on better terms", she winked at the end. Making me confused of what she meant at the end. Looking towards Umbreon, wondering if he knew what she meant.

The black Pokemon just shrug at me, best it could. So okay, Umbreon is naive like I was. When coming to people's gestures and hints. Though while getting to my mom, my mind finally started working and realized where my hand touched. I quickly face palm my face and beat red.

"Great first impression Robert...Real smooth...", I quietly said, letting out a defeated sigh. Not the first impression I wanted to make on a new region. Thankfully the girl was understandable about the situation. White...huh, never felt weird in front of a girl before. Except maybe May, but still...

"Robert! Over here!" shouted my mom, whom was waving her arms high in the air getting my attention, In deed I manage to do so, since the city or. "Calstellia city" we were in, was getting really busy and breathing new life to the once quiet city. I couldn't believe how many people were here, they already booked up the entire sidewalks and streets. That some were taking detours and routes. To go to their jobs and business;

In turn brings me back to Mom. She said, she haves a job here that makes PokeBall's for the Unova region. Stepping up in front of my mom! Along next to me is Umbreon… We both looked up after she pointed towards the building we were standing in front of. Showing a lightning bolt and a Pokeball in the middle of the poster…

"This here boys, is where I work and monitor the development of Pokeball's", she explain, making me and Umbreon to drop our mouths open and just turn out heads towards her. With her normal white long sleeve shirt and grey pants, Smiled at us, along with her brown hair blowing a bit. "Now", she suddenly spoke up. Shaking Umbreon and I out of our stupor, stepping forward to me and raise my arm a bit. Hooking me up with a strange device on my wrist, "This here Robert is called a X'Trancevier. It's our company's newest invention, that I got from a mail order in Kanto", she explained. Telling me all the different function and de-dads the device can do. Though one function, I would love to get rid of...Was the phone function. Boy was that annoying in Johto.

Having people call you, right when you're about to capture a Pokemon. Or doing battle with a gym leader! Or a tough opponent! Even running away from angry mobs of Pokemon...

I let out a breath of air, hearing how no one will be able to call me, unless their register to my Transceiver. Getting the tutorial of the device… She rubbed the top of my head and kissed my fore head. The usual mom stuff she does, whenever I would go out on a new journey or house.

"I called ahead and told to come and pick you up. She will then take you back to our home town and show you around. Please be nice Robert...I know, you're a bit angry of leaving Kanto", she spoke up with concern. Truth be told, I am still a little frustrated that we had to move from Kanto. I don't know anything about Unova...Okay granted, I didn't know anything about Hoenn and Sinnoh. But either way, this wasn't a region where I know nothing, about my birth place or how I was raised.

"She will be picking you up at around, 11am", she finished by pointing towards a clock billboard. Showing the exact date and time… Including the weather conditions! While turning back to me and letting a small smile spread across her face. "Who knows...Maybe you will start a new Pokemon journey here...Seeker", she giggle at the last part.

Wow, seeker? I haven't heard that name in a long time, ever since gave me that title. For being able to spot a legendary Pokemon! Or finding them by complete accident... He gave me that title and goal, to search the Pokemon world and study up on legendary Pokemon that is out there. Although after coming back from Sinnoh; I told him, to take my title away. Since I won't be able to help him study on the said legendary any more.

Although I can't help but smile whenever my mom calls me Seeker… It reminded me of all the good times, I had in the four regions I visited. Along with many friends...But oh well, I could try and make friends here at least.

"So...Mom, what do you do here?" I asked, curious what type of work she does. Especially in a building like this! Seeing her smile and wave a finger at me. Telling me that it was a secret and she wouldn't be telling me anything.

Saying our good byes, I left and took Umbreon with me. Sitting down at a nearby bench, that was nestle between the cross roads. That lead to the back of the city and towards the long bridge that was east on the map. Umbreon hopping up onto the bench and lay down gently against me... let out a yawn. I just absent minded petted his head. Seeing how that's the only thing I could do now. While we wait for this to show up, leaning my head back against the bench, I stared up into the sky. Watching the clear blue skies; with some clouds drifting by. Along with bird pokemon soaring. I couldn't help but feel even more tired than before.

With the gentle breeze and rustle of the ocean waters; Brushing up against the pavement. Would probably make any one, relax and fall asleep. In turn I did.

Again, I was having the same dang dream...But this time, it was too much to handle, everything was going by so fast and so quickly, I couldn't grasp of what the heck was going on. All I could really detail out was eight tough opponents, four Elite warriors, three Strong Rivals and one Evil. Over towering them all! With; the same color blue eyes and yellow eyes of a creature starring down at each other... The blue eyes on my side facing the yellow eyes… It doesn't make any sense!

Thankfully, I heard a honking of a jeep. That awoken me, getting the sleepiness out of my eyes, starring forward. I saw what looked like to be a woman, waving her hands to me.

"Hey! Are you Robert arma?" She called out. Leaning against the jeeps seats and stared at me, with Green eyes looking at me. With curiosity and wandered if I am a Pokemon trainer. Seeing how she haves a lab coat, over a plan white shirt. I am guessing, she is this regions Professor. Getting off from the bench and heading towards her jeep, along with Umbreon. She couldn't help but smile even more. "Well, when your mom said you had an Umbreon. I thought she was kidding. But then again, I haven't met your mom for over 16 years", she announced. Shocking me and Umbreon...

My mom knew when I was young? So...That means, my family really did live here. Come to think of it? Ever since coming to this region, I never once had trouble understanding what the people were saying. It took me, almost three years in Kanto. To speak in their language;

"Are you Mrs. Juniper?" I asked her, with a slight chuckle. Rubbing the back of my head... Full knowing that it was her, but hey. Can't be too cautious... I heard her laugh a bit and lean forward to unlock the jeeps door.

"That depends? Are you Robert Arma?" She joked, leaning back to the driver's seat. While waiting for me and Umbreon to sit down. In which we did and buckled up. Once we were buckled up, we headed off to Nuvema town. Where my original home was...

During the drive, I couldn't help but look out to the wild life and seeing so many different types of Pokemon roaming around here. Ranging from a whole new species I never seen before? Some of them reminded me of beavers, while some looked like dears. I even looked up into the trees, to see what to be different color monkeys. Hopping up and down, while the blue one fell off and caught the branch with its tail… Swinging back and forth, smiling and laughing even harder.

Even wild dog like Pokemon's, were sleeping and resting. Then the smaller one, started barking in a repeatedly succession on a log and fell back with a yelp. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So Robert, I heard, that you been a trainer for a long time?" She shouted, through the wind blowing into us a bit. I was a bit worried, if she have driving before. But seeing how cautious she was being. I nodded my head and couldn't suppress a chuckle, seeing how Umbreon put its front paws, on the edge of the door. Shockingly peeking out of the jeep… This was his first time, ever being inside a car before. So it's understandable for him to be scared.

"Yeah I met a lot of cool Pokemon and made interesting friends during my journey. Have you heard of ?" I asked her, while turning my head to face her. Feeling the roads getting a little bumpy, but the fields getting much more cleared as more Pokemon started to appear, this time bird type Pokemon and some wild cat Pokemon.

"Well I would be lying, if I say I didn't. But I have never met him in person. So you worked for ? I heard he gave you a title?" She question, while smiling towards me for a brief moment. Then her smile drop, seeing me looking down in thought.

"Well...I used too but not anymore. I told him to take the title back, since I was going to be moving here and all...Which brings up a question?" I sweat drop at the realization. What happen to all of our stuff? Did it ever get out of the plane? Looking towards with concern in my eyes... Seeing her raise an eye brow and wonder what was going through my head. She looked up in thought and then snap her finger.

"Don't worry! All the stuff, you moved with are all being deliver to your house. So no need for any worriment... Anyway, here we are!" She quickly said and announced. While stopping the jeep in front of a lab… In which was probably where she lived.

Stepping out of the jeep, Umbreon and I stared up. At what will be the Pokemon lab and where all the Pokedex entries I will be doing will be sent here and analyze.

Thus my journey in the Unova Region is about to begin...I just wished, I knew what those dreams are about...


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Hey every one, I decided to go ahead and start on a Black and White Fanfic, which haves connection with my Kanto story. Though I am trying to decided, if this should be Rated K or T _ But going on T, since I was going to base, some of these characters getting older through my Pokemon story.**

**So I hope you all enjoy and please review and give your thoughts out. I would like all the help I can : ) I went back and fix any errors, I had for these chapters. enjoy and leave a reviewXD**

**Edit: to inform you guys, that the next chapter is in writing. But, you have to understand that. I'm not a fast writer and that I do want these chapters, to be eligible to read. Rushing me ain't going to make things faster XD That and, I have other stories in the works too. Chapter 3 will get done this week though.**

**...**

**Unova Journey: Robert Arma, Reborn of the White knight**

****Chapter 2****

  
>Looking at what presumably is supposed to be her lab. Actually did not look like one at all. More than house than a lab... Though, like they say. Don't judge a book by its cover or, in this case a house.<p>

"I have to warn you though. My lab is a little...Well messy" She chuckled nervously. Unlocking the door to her lab and walked inside, with her hand waving. Telling me to come inside in which I did.

My eyes kind of flinched a bit. Saying her lab was a mess is an understatement. There was folders and papers litter all over the place, while there were books and pokeball all un-organize throughout the book shelf's and ball cases. Her desk was in no condition, from seeing different type of food and soda's lying on top of it.

"Wow...Um, not much of a tidy person huh?" I asked. Mentally slapping me for being so blunt, I should've kept my mouth shut and keeps things to myself. But for some reason, my words come out before I could even think it through. Thank fully, laughed at the realization. Her laughter also dying down at the same time, seeing the mess that was her lab,

"Yeah...I don't usually get it this messy, but once you're into something. You just can't seem to stop you know" She explained. Leaning down and picking up the mess that was on the floor. I offered my help as well, with Umbreon doing the same thing. It took a while and got a bit tedious when more of the stuff we clean. Get all messy again! I swear? How much stuff does a Professor need!

Heck, there were even some laundries lying around. Once I got into the living room and decided to leave it as it is. I'll let Juniper take care of that part...All though, I had to laugh at Umbreon who somehow got socks, stuck on to its ears. Which I gladly got them off of his ears and got tackle down by the Pokémon;

Few hours haves gone by and manage to get the lab looking more professional. Than what it was earlier. We all took a break and rested in her living room, sitting down on the green and red sofas. The living room was very nice and carpeted too, with red rugs on the floor. That have green flowers designs, along the edges being golden strings and ribbons, her transparent red curtains blew softly from the gentle breeze. That the open window was providing, along with getting rid of all the incentives from candles, spray bottles and cleaners we used throughout the house.

Sitting her cup of tea down on a plate and table, she looked up at me and Umbreon who was sitting next to me. Seeing how close the two of us were.

"I see...So, Eevee was basically a birthday present for you?" She wondered. Nodding to her question and continuing to petting Umbreon's head. I looked up to here with a smile.

"Yeah, even though I was originally going to get the normal starters. But, seeing how determined I was to go on my journey. My mom figure, to tell to grab one of her old Pokemon she caught back in the day." I explain at the same time, stop petting Umbreon's head. The black fox like Pokemon frown a bit and hop off the couch. "But...I always wanted to know why start out with an Eevee?" I question and lean forward a bit.

Truth be told. I felt skeptical about starting with the normal type Pokemon. I always wanted to start out with Bulbasaur or a Squirtle at the most. But she insisted that I go with Eevee...Even till today, I could never figure out what goes around in my mom's head.

Taking another sip of her tea, leaving it in front of her face for a bit, she closed her eyes and went into a thought and spoke up. "Well, Eevee's in a way are hard to come by..."

I looked at her with a raise eye brow. Curious if she figured out my mom reason behind the normal type starter. Opening one eye and smirking at me. "But in a way, you give off this aura of being different then most trainers. So, your mom probably figure that you and Eevee", then she quickly chuckle in mid-sentence. "Or, Umbreon in his case, were meant to be with each other. You did say it was caught by your mom right?"

She was right and come to think of it. My mom back then also befriended an Eevee when she was a little girl. Especially the time when she met up with the day care couple, that Shadow, Yellow and I ran into. Saying how if it wasn't for my mom helping his wife out, she would've giving up her dream of being a day care lady.

Nodding in agreement and also re-calling the Leafeon. The same Eevee my mom had, evolved into. Roaming around the house after my visit there from the Hoenn region, looking down to Umbreon, who looked back up with a bark of its name. I couldn't help but reminisce all the times it played 'hide-n-seek' in the dark. Boy, it was sure difficult to find the black fur fox. But down side of its evolution...Its gold ring patterns glows in the dark, during moon lights.

"I guess my mom wanted me to be like her, when she first started her journey", I suddenly spoke after being quiet for a while. Getting a happy bark! Umbreon then cuddled up against my legs.

Taking a few sips of my drink and bite of my sandwich, Junipergot up from her spot and walked towards the room. Where her lab was and started shuffling through some brewers and cabinets. I took this time, to actually get a good look around the living room. Seeing all sorts of different diplomas and associates degrees… Though, were hanging all around the room and even photos of her childhood and family members. One picture in paticular caught my attention and it was that of my mom, me as a little boy. With three other kids in the photo, one, having blonde hair, an outfit that screams out 'dignify' and a boy with glasses. Which that seem to be more into studying and learning than Pokemon fights...At least, in my head of course. With Juniper standing next to my mom and a man on the other side...

Then I got a better look at the girl that was standing next to me. With brunette hair and what seem to be tom boyish cloths. Having me in a head lock from the looks of it... But the sad thing is...I don't re-call any of these kids? The brown hair girl though, does look awfully familiar?

The blonde hair, reminded me too much of Yellow, while the boy with the glasses. Reminded me too much of May's little brother Max. Making me laugh at that and turned around. facing at Juniper's soft gaze. At the same time holding a tray with three pokeball's and placing them down onto the coffee table. Clasping her hands up and down, walked forward and stood next to me.

"I remember this photo...Was taken about thirteen years ago", she announced, causing me to widen my eyes and looked at her. Evidently surprised written all over my face… I couldn't believe it? My mom was telling the truth! I did used to live here...But?

Letting out a breath of air… It's now or never, I must know what connections I have here. "Um?" I asked and watch her stare at me with blinking eyes. "What...What connections do I have here?"

I knew she was about to answer, considering her mouth was opening and closing like a Magickarp. She just rested a hand on her chin and lean against it, contempt written on her face now. As to question if she should answer or not. Looking down at me, seeing the determine look on my face. She let out a low deep breath.

"Sorry...I can't answer you yet, your going have to wait. Till your mother tells you", she replied. Seeing the hurt in my eyes and quickly lifted my chin up and giving me a concern smile. "Hey buck up! When you're ready or if your mom thinks she is ready to tell you. I'm sure you will get the answers. But for now, I want to show you the starter Pokemon!" she said excitedly and caused me to cheer up and shook my head at the eagerness in her voice.

Before she could release one of the Pokemon… The doorbell rang and then came knocking at the door. "Now who could that be?" She asked to herself mostly, walking towards the door. I lean a bit to the right to see if she wasn't looking, then quickly turn to Umbreon who was snickering. Knowing how excited I get to meeting new Pokemon.

Reaching out and grabbing one of the Pokeball in the tray, the far right one. I gave it a small toss in the air. The pokeball landing on the ground and suddenly burst open and shot out a blue beam of light and started to form around on the coffee table. Once the light died down, showed a white head with black little freckles on its cheeks. Opening its black pearl eyes and blinked towards me. Blue small bumps on the side of its head, its body light blue and had a seashell in the middle. White arms and blue feet, in the back had an otter like tail.

"Osha? Oshawott?" It cried out, while bringing its hand up to its chin. Then it looked up towards me with curiosity. I smiled down at the pokemon and closed my eyes.

"Wow! You defiantly a cute Pokemon" I announced, causing the small Pokemon to blink and quickly rubbed the back of its head bashfully. While at the same time it cross it arms and nodding its head. In a way saying… better believe it buddy, giving more chuckles from me. Umbreon then step close to the Pokemon and happily bark at it and raise his paw to introduce itself to the pokemon.

In turn the blue Pokemon smiled got brighter and showed fangs. Shaking paws with Umbreon and happily nodded to the dark type Pokemon. All three of us heard laughter coming from the hall and saw it was Juniper who laughed and was leaning against the wall.

"Someone was impatient", she exclaim. While… walking towards the living room along with the others. Surprising me that it was the same Blonde girl and the Glasses boy, from the photo I saw earlier. Obviously much older now…

The blonde hair girl, who entered the living room, quickly ran right up to the blue Pokemon and scarring to death. "Oh… My god! Aren't you the cutest little Pokemon ever!" she exclaim out loud. Making the little guy run off the table and hid behind my legs. Leaving me to shield it from what it would think a scary monster. I had to chuckle at the thought and look forward and got a better look at her.

She was wearing what seem to be a green hat...That seems a bit, fancy in a way. Her attire consisted of an orange vest. That was over top a white shirt with bulb like shoulder blades. Being neatly tucked under her tan long skirt… Her eye colors were green and her one strain of hair was sticking up ward, in front of the green hat.

Leaning back a bit and letting out a sweat drop. Seeing how she was leaning awfully close to my face and scanning around my face. Just like what White did, back in I think Castelia city? I wouldn't past her if she would recognize me...It will, probably hurt her feelings, if I told her I don't remember her back. Especially during these awkward moments in your life, Knowing someone from your past and re-uniting with them years later, knowing you two were friends. But couldn't remember the name, as you try your best not to hurt their feelings…

"Have...We met before?" She asked me, which I sigh on the inside. Glad that she didn't recognize me right away. I shook my head slightly, although I can't outright lie to her nor, tell her the truth too.

"I don't think so...But probably come across each other back then", I replied back. At the same time wincing at my wrong choice of words and had warning sirens going off in my head.

Seeing her finally leaning away from me and cross her arms under her chest... Thinking and probably going through her thoughts. I silently let my eyes shift towards the boy, trying to divert attention to something else. One thing I wasn't expecting though was him glaring at me and sending daggers towards my direction. My spine, shiver at the cold glare that was giving to me. Oh boy...He probably remembers me from his childhood.

Then all our attention went back to Juniper. Who cleared her throat and wanting all our attention, the small pokemon that was hiding behind my leg, bravely step out and hop up on to the coffee table. Looking up at the professor with curious eyes…

"Alright now, since we are still waiting for White. To arrive, whom I heard is kind of busy helping her mom with something. Am I right Bianca?" She asked to the girl, who raised her hand up excitedly and said yup. Shrugging my arm and open palms, I stood up from the couch and got in line with the other two. Getting a happy smile from Bianca and the ever still glare I got from the boy.

Umbreon then stood right next to me. Getting a huge squeal from Bianca and for who is ever… in a close by ratio. Ear pains for the rest of their life! In which was directed to me… Crouch down in front of the black Pokemon and had stars in her eyes. Hugging him close to her chest…

"Oh MY GOD!" she yelled and started rocking left and right. Causing Umbreon to be frantic from the sudden loss of air… "It's an Umbreon! Their very rare here in Unova!"

Getting worried about my partner, I bravely pulled him out from her hold and summon him back into his Pokeball. Getting a groan from Bianca, who looked down with a pouted looked. Then cheered up again and clasp her hands with mine. "Is that your Pokemon! How were you able to catch it! Where did you find it and how were you able to obtain it!"

She bombarded me with question after question. That my head was spinning from my hands shaking with hers. Juniper just stood there with a blank stare and fell promptly on the floor, laughing her head off at the distress I was in.

Once after Bianca finally settled down with Juniper getting off from the ground… Becoming a professional again… Straighten out her skirt and cleared her throat. "Alright, now the questions have been answer. I would like you two too introduce yourself to Robert here", She explained. Smiling at the widen eyes that they both gave off and looked towards me. So much for avoiding awkward situations...

"Robert? Like The shy boy Robert!" Bianca said aloud and looked up and down at me. Trying to figure out if it was really me or not. Out of the blue, her eyes started watering and ran towards me into a big hug. Causing me to grunt out from the sudden impact and blushed a bit. "It is you! Where have you been? You know how worry we were? Wh-", before she could finished any more question. The boy cleared his throat and got both me and her to look at him.

"Because Bianca...He abandoned us remember? Him and his family moved away, just because this place probably didn't suit them", he said. Causing me to harden my gaze at him… He shouldn't talk about my family like that, without getting facts or truth behind the meaning. I looked at Bianca and saw her sticking her toung out the boy.

"Oh. Cheren! You know well as I do! That he had no choice of what his family does or, doesn't do", she lecture the boy and turn back to look at me and couldn't help to gulp a bit and blush. This is the third girl who hugged me like this...Yellow was understandable, considering how close friends we were. May...I can't really say, back then I always thought she got a kicked out of how embarrassed I would get when hug.

Letting go of me and quickly looking down with blush... She chuckle out a bit and apologize to me and we all looked back to Juniper and pale at the glares she was giving. While with her one eye was twitching badly.

"AS I was saying..." she spoke out loud. Getting a bit irritated at the interruption's that were keeping her from showing the starter Pokemon. She the open her hand and directed us towards the blue otter Pokemon. "This here is Oshawott. The water type Pokemon", she explained. While the little Pokemon known as Oshawott eye smiled and wave its arm up. Watching the shell on its stomach fall off... Promptly grabbing it and straighten it a bit and rested it back onto its stomach and patted it down proudly.

Grabbing the middle pokeball, she tossed it up in the air for a bit and called out the Pokemon. Appearing on the coffee table in a flash of light… Was an orange and black color pokemon, with a red ball at the end of its black tall, It snout. Sniffing the air a bit and open its eyes, staring at all three of us. With the two long black ears twitch a bit and spoke up. "Te? Tepig?"

"This is Tepig! The fire type Pokemon", she then continue on to the next pokeball and did the same with that one as well. Releasing the Pokemon from the ball and appearing on the coffee table. Had a green skin start from the top of its nose, reaching all the way to the back. The tail looking like a leaf… While under the mouth and under belly skin was yellow. Putting its green hands on its waist and sticking its nose up. The Pokemon spoke up. "Snivey, sniv"

"Last and finally, the Grass type Pokemon. Snivy", she announced. Seeing me and Cheren holding back Bianca, from suffocating the starter pokemon into her death a fying hugs and squeals of delight. Which Juniper chuckled weakly at the sight and shook her head at us. "These Pokemon is what every beginner train-"

"Is how all Pokemon trainers, who start their journey partner up with. Taking the responsibility of taking care of them and do Pokemon battles with other trainers", Cheren explain. Interrupting from continuing her sentence, in which she and I nodded at the same time. Considering that he wasn't far off and correct. In which the boy started fixing his blue jacket and tie. From holding back Bianca whom finally calmed down from going into Fan girl mode.

"Now, usually, the original rule of the Unova region. Was that any trainers who are the age of ten... Had permission to start their Pokemon journey...Although due to some circumstances and an accident that was five years ago. The Pokemon association company… wants trainers to wait till the age of sixteen. To begin their journey", she explained, causing me to take a step back a bit.

This bit of info defiantly shocked me. What ever happen five years ago? Must've really wanted the trainers, here to be more prepare, and ready for the outside world. I couldn't blame them and always question at the age qualification in the other four regions I went too. I have to say...Unova did a smart thing.

"Uh Prof. Juniper, Is it alright for me to leave?" I asked nervously. Getting a confused look from her, she then, changed into a caring nod. I bow down in thanks and left the building, leaving Bianca and Cheren to go ahead and choose their starter Pokemon.

Dusk finally arrived. I looked out into the sea at the board walk, south of Nuvema. Feeling the ocean breeze brushing against my skin and blowing my hair... I had a lot of questions going through my head.

First one is what happened to me as a kid? How come I don't remember anything that was here in Unova? Obviously whatever it was, upset Cheren badly and left Bianca heart broken and worried about my safety. Seeing the reaction between those two... I hate to see how White will react to this info and me finally returning home...

Secondly, It seems that Juniper and my mom defiantly knew of the events of what happen in my childhood. Especially, to the point of wanting to leave Unova and live in Kanto… Argh! There's, just too many questions to go through. Ranging from my childhood friends, to my memories of the place... A secret that Juniper and my mom are hiding. While those weird dreams I been having weren't helping with the stress…

"Okay, calm yourself" I said to myself, closing my eyes and cross my arms on the railings. Getting all worked up won't do anything for me. Nor, will it bring me answers. The dream can be explain, at least the silhouettes of said people. Eight strong opponents...Could easily be those of gym leaders. Four elite warriors...Again can easily be deciphered, to being the Elite Four. Three powerful rivals and one evil that looms over all...Those last two could be hard to decipher and figure out.

Oh well. I stretch my arms up and let out a yawn. It haves been a very long day for me and I defiantly to get some sleep before deciding what I should do tomorrow. Although Bianca wants to hang out with me and catch up on things. That's going to be a little hard to do...But hey, what am I to say no to a girl?

Walking towards one of the houses that was place in Nuvema town. One of them was just a cross from White's house and behind Cheren. Which I find it ironic a bit? It was just how my old home in Kanto. Was place between Red's and Green's house…

I will think on it later, for now I am going to bed and get some rest...I have a long day tomorrow. Especially since White will be coming back to her home. No doubt that Bianca wants both of us to hang out with her and get all caught up with each other. I am so not looking forward for tomorrow...

I just hope, I won't have those dreams tonight. For tomorrow, I will make a decision to either go on another journey. Or go out and look for the legendary Pokémon that reside here in Unova...Whatever my choice is. I'm sure it will have some effect with the dreams I've been having. I just hope my decision will be the right one.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Hey every one, I decided to go ahead and start on a Black and White Fanfic, which haves connection with my Kanto story. Though I am trying to decided, if this should be Rated K or T _ But going on T, since I was going to base, some of these characters getting older through my Pokemon story.**

**So I hope you all enjoy and please review and give your thoughts out. I would like all the help I can : ) I went back and fix any errors, I had for these chapters. enjoy and leave a reviewXD**

**Edit: To all those who a viewing and asking me to get Chapter 4 up. It is near completion and, be posting up soon. I'll just need to put it through Microsoft works to fix any errors. Till then, it will be done soon : )**

**...**

**Unova Journey: Robert Arma, Reborn of the White knight**

**Chapter 3**

How in the high hills...Can shopping be so borin! Sure getting Pokemon supply and other things for a journey. Can be somewhat straining or, infuriating to add up all the prices of said items...But this is ridicules!

"Hmm… How about this one Robert? What do you think?" Bianca asked me, holding up what seem to be a very frilly dress and pants. I just lower my head and let out a sigh. Having my arms out like a 'T' formation and, holding onto multiple clothing she have been choosing.

"Bianca...You do realize that you don't really need all these clothing, for your Pokemon journey?" I said to her and sweat drop. By the way she clasp her hands together and brought up to her chin and smiling at me.

"Oh silly goose I know that! I'm getting these cloths for extra wearing. I have to look good while journeying right!" She beamed. I had to purse my lips to the side a bit and nod. She was right, a trainer still need some cloths for their Pokemon journey. Wearing the same thing and washing the same clothing every day. Can turn out ugly very fast...I should know, cause back then I never figure out, how to wash cloths when I was 11 years old. That and, during my journey in Johto.

I always ended up with nothing to wear and usually end up. Wearing any spare cloths that were not being clean...Well, you get the picture; after getting another set of cloths hanging from my arms. I let out a groan and felt that my arms were about to break and fall off from my sockets.

"Bianca? Exactly why are we getting cloths out of random?" I asked, getting a little nervous of her true intension behind all of this shopping; it's like she was purposely choosing out of random and delaying my time to returning home.

The blonde hair girl grab another dress from the cloths racket and starting turning and twisting it. To see if it would be good idea to wear it or not and, I had to let out a sigh then looked up in annoyance. I know how woman get once they start shopping in stores. May and Dawn were the big key points of it too. Since they spend almost litterly an hour in stores. Just window shopping or shop till you drop.

"Say? What size are you Robert?" Bianca asked me, facing towards me. Holding a blue like jacket on me. Measuring it to see if it would fit or not; looking up in thought I was trying to guess best as possible.

"I think about...Size medium or large. But, stop avoiding the question Bianca!" She flinched and closed her eyes for a bit when I slightly shout at her. Then lower my head in frustration. "Sorry...It's just you're not answering my question..." I solemnly said and looked down to the corner of my face.

In which the blonde girl blinked and bop her head slightly. "Oops! Sorry about that...The reason why we are shopping is because, White is coming to see us!" She beamed and put the blue jacket back on the rack. While grabbing the rest of the cloths all except the ones she wanted.

After paying the money to the clerk and exiting the shopping mall. We head out into Accumala town. That was directly north from Nuvema town and I have to say; the place isn't overly big or huge. But there were a lot of apartments and one Pokemon center and a very small shopping mart or 'mall' if you go by the signs.

Bianca lead me to one of the nearby bench and sat down, along with me doing the same thing and, put the bags down to the side of me. Letting out a calm breath I lean my head back and star up to the sky. Watching the clouds go by and seeing some more of those bird type Pokemon. I think Pidove's is what Bianca and Cheren explain to me before leaving to the shopping district.

I was curious as to why, they haven't chosen their starter Pokemon yet. In turn, all three told me that White couldn't make it in time and said that; today she was free from helping her mom and wanted to meet Bianca and I at Accumala town.

"Robert..." I turned my head towards Bianca, being surprised how quiet she said my name. "How...How are you? Yesterday you seem...well, tensed?" She asked me and I couldn't help but let out a small smile and looked back up. Resting my hands on my lap and finally spoke up to her;

"Well...For why I was tense; I wasn't sure how you guys will react of suddenly seeing me. For probably over 16 years. To be honest, I did not know how to act around you and Cheren...Since I have no memories of you two", I said with a low voice. Hoping this wouldn't upset Bianca in any way; she's a nice girl, strange but nice. Looking towards her with a smile on my face and speaking up to her.

"I guess you could say; I had stage fright!" I joked at the end and, had her laughing and smiling once again. I have to admit...She looks good smiling and why did I say that? Shaking my head and looking back towards the plaza. I notice a lot of different type of people and Pokemon roaming around and how everything just blends well together.

I felt the cool breeze blowing against my skin and I couldn't help but sigh. Then something blocked my vision and I quickly pulled back. It was a Pokemon league official hat! Looking towards Bianca with my mouth open up like a Feebass. Saw the blonde just smiling at me with a hint of giddiness. "Here you go! That is one of the reasons why it took me so long to finish Robert; because these hats are hard to find."

She then placed the blue and white Pokemon league hat on my head in which, left some of my back hair out and, neatly tug on top. I adjusted the hat a bit and smiled. It felt good to wear a hat again. Especially since I lost my old hat in and May buying the hat I got from Hoenn.

Turning towards Bianca with my hand on the rim of the hat and then I spoke up. "Well! How do I look?" I couldn't help but chuckle. Seeing the girl standing up and clapping her hands together in excitement

"Magnifico! You truly look great in that hat!" She announced.

"That's for sure. Wow who says a hat makes all the difference", another voice chime in and, surprise both Bianca and I. Seeing who it belong too; turned out to be White standing there with a big grin and still wearing that outfit from our first encounter. Before I could speak, Bianca grab a hold of White and brought her closer. "Whoa! Easy Bianca...Robert and I already met.", she said with a little playfulness in her voice.

After meeting up with White… Bianca, White and I started to just explore a bit in the city at the same time, catching up with anything that they missed or, in this care; what I missed over the years. We did manage to tell White that I was the boy from their childhood. The reaction we got although was not expected. First she froze in place, then looking me up and down. After that came a furious of shaking of the shirt collar, then a slight head butt from her. After her anger was done, she then announced that from this day on. We are rivals.

Yeah...I don't know how the fudge that happen? But, she seems determine and explain to me that once we were rivals; then it happen, I quickly grab my head in pain and fell down to my knees. Having Bianca and White gather around me and, trying to get my attention by saying my name.

I couldn't hear them at all and when I looked up to them; everything turned greyscale and replaced Bianca and White in their younger self's staring at me and, turned back to their normal present self. Finally feeling the pain going away and getting myself consciousness back, I reached my hand up absent mindedly to support myself and, then pulled myself up.

Though a sound of an eep could be heard and not sure where it came from? Then felt Bianca and White suddenly grabbing me from falling forward back to the ground. "Ouch...Not my usual headaches I get..." I whisper out, trying to catch my breath and slowly stood up straight. Then, telling Bianca and White that I was alright; while then explained to them. That I had a small flash of memory of them being younger…

"Oh!" Bianca suddenly said. Making both White and I to stare at her and, she then started up again with her fingers tapping to each other in a thinking posture. "Robert...I think you just got some of your memory back...What exactly did you see?" She asked with hope in her voice and had White interested as well. Shifting her eyes towards my direction and waited for my answer.

I crossed my arms and hum out in thought. "Well...I only saw you two", I point at them. "As young kids and staring at me...That's about it though." I sadly said at the end. Causing the two too looked at me in worry. Then, White perked up and grabbed a pokeball from her waist.

"I probably know how to cheer you up! Alright rival, how about a Pokemon battle!" She exclaimed, in turned caused Bianca and I to gape at the brunette hair girl. Who was just smiling and spinning the pokeball with one finger.

"Wait? White, how were you able to capture a Pokemon with no starters?" I asked, feeling butterfly's in my stomach. Ha! I was getting excited from the thought of battling unknown Pokemon. Luckily, I still had Umbreon with me in his Pokeball. The dark type fox Pokemon wanted to come, just in case something like this would happen. Makes me wonder if Umbreon knew this will happen. But...Something's off?

"OH! Didn't you two get a phone call from Juniper this morning?" The response we gave her was a shake of our heads. Letting out a sigh, she toss the Pokeball and, out came the grass type Pokemon Snivy.

"Snivy Sniv!" The snake Pokemon cried out smugly and, resting its stub like hands on its waist; in a similar fashion like White. Bianca just grab a hankie from out of now where and started chewing on it and, pulling it out of frustration.

"OH! That's not fair! I will get my starter right now!" She yelled and dashed past both White and I; watching her picking up dust and flinging stones from her running fast. We couldn't help but let out a sweat drop and chuckle nervously.

Then I shook my head and move my leg out a bit. Grinning at White who glared right back at me with a smirk; I tossed my Pokeball and, out came the black fox Pokemon Umbreon. Low to the ground and letting out a cry of its name. "Umbreon!" it cried out

I could tell Umbreon is very excited and, seeing the gleaming eyes of Snivy. It too was getting excited for the upcoming battle with Umbreon; Truth be told...I'm not sure if this is fair or not? Umbreon is a fully evolved Pokemon and, Snivy is a first stage Pokemon. Oh well! My first ever battle in Unova!

"GO!" We both shouted and move forward, watching our Pokemon dashed forward at each other with intent of winning. Calling out to our Pokemon, it began! We were gathering audiences as, they watch both Snivy and Umbreon trying to hit each other with physical strength. Umbreon dodging and rolling away from Snivy's tackle attack. In turn Umbreon reared its head back and fired off a dark orb of energy towards Snivy.

The snake Pokemon proved to be nimble! Quickly lying flat on its belly and slithered away from the attack; causing the Shadow ball to explode on contact with the ground. White commands were outstanding! She defiantly took the time to train Snivy and, learn different evading maneuvers!

After dodging another Shadow ball and, then using Vine whip to send itself up in the air. To avoid the Dark pulse attack and, the next thing I got surprised off was the move she told Snivy too used.

"Now use Grass Mixer!" White shouted and thrust her arm forward. Ordering the snake pokemon, who started spinning in midair and gathering tons of grass like leafs, in which travel down towards Snivys tail and flip forward towards the direction where Umbreon was; sending out a powerful gust of leafs at my partner.

"Umbreon use faint attack to dodge!" I commanded. Umbreon quickly disappear out of sight! Making the attack from Snivy to crash at the ground and, continue forward from where it landed and thrust forward. Before and after the attack landed and cut a tree nearby; Umbreon re-appear behind Snivy and slam up against the starter Pokemon flying towards a street poll.

"Snivy use Vine whip and then follow with tackle!" White commanded. Surprised me and Umbreon a lot; seeing that Snivy quickly used its own vines on the street lamp and sling shot towards Umbreon; making contact to the black fox and, once that was done. Quickly brought its vine whip back out and started thrashing them at my partner. I got a little nervous at this, not knowing how truly strong Snivy really is and, doesn't help that these commands that she was using, were up to my level of skill!

"Umbreon use Quick attack to get out of there!" It didn't get through though as, Umbreon was lifted up into the air and got tossed into a building wall. I looked towards my pokemon, seeing how it was slowly climbing back up.

"Now, Grass Mixer!" she shouted

"Umbreon Run!" It was too late, Umbreon got bombarded once again by another attacking, I could hear the screeching pain from him and closed my eyes from it. I couldn't believe it! I, I lost to a beginner...No, White was too good for a beginner. I let out a sigh of acknowledge for my defeat...White was in her element and, Snivy was commanded to perfection. Her combination and using her surroundings to defeat an advance trainer like me. Is truly remarkable!

Looking at the direction of Umbreon was, I could see swirls on the Pokemon's face and re-call him back to the Pokeball. "Good job Umbreon. You did great", I said and then looked towards Snivy and White and gave a thumbs up. "You two were awesome! Taking full advantage with Snivy's flexibility and using Vine whip to sling shot at Umbreon with Tackle. Then follow up with another doze of vine whip. After that, before I could give out a command. Snivy wrap the vines around Umbreon and threw him into the wall and, followed it up with Grass mixer.

Yeah that will defiantly make Umbreon lose this fight...

"Well. I, uh, well ahem. Thanks! It was just beginners luck..." I smirked at the lie she just gave. If that was beginners luck then I got some work to do...Then it hit me!

"Pokemon trainers usually go out on their journey at 10 years old; but due to a certain accident five years ago. The Pokemon association company moved it up to now 16 year olds"

Were Junipers exact words to Bianca, Cheren and I! White here haves more experience than I do. Well, knowledge wise...I have more of a 'on the go' experience. Walking up to her and shaking hands, she accepted and wink. "Next time though, make it challenging", she joked at the end and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment...Boy if Red and the others heard how I lost to a beginner...They would chew me out.

Audience that gathered around us had been cheering and clapping ever since the battle started and ended. Now though, White and I were sitting inside the Pokemon center and walked up to the counter.

"Welcome! We are happy to help heal your tired out Pokemon and, will glad to rejunavent them back to health", she exclaim with a happy smile. Nurse Joy was her name and, wearing different kind of outfit? The color of the cloths was still the color pink, but the shirt was more buttoned up and the pink skirt was that of, professional doctors. Though once again, my curiosity got the best of me...

"Nurse Joy? I didn't know you move to Unova?" I asked with blinking eyes. While I heard White let out a disgruntled sigh and shook her head. In turn, resting a hand on my shoulder and, spoke to the confuse Nurse Joy.

"Sorry about that Nurse Joy, he is from the Kanto region", I could've heard a hurtful/spite in that last sentence...Aw man, she is upset and hurt about my sudden disappearance...The nurse then looked up in thought and clap her hands together.

"OH! You must have thought I live in Kanto! No, but they are my cousions and relatives there! Along, with my own family here too!" she explain with pure happiness and giggle at my deadpan expression and, then slam my head onto the counter...Groaning about the abserb number of relatives that is Nurse Joy and, probably officer Jenny's!

With our Pokemon getting heal and recover by the nurse. White and I sat down at one of the available couches and chair rests that were in the lobby. Quietly enjoying our food and drinks, including homemade rice ball's that I learn during my travels and, being able to cook them too! I was giggling at the starry eyes White was giving from eating one of my cooked rice ball that I handed to her.

"Robert...", she suddenly said in a quiet manner. Causing me to looked at her with interest. Hearing that tone once again, I knew she is going to ask me what happen to me. All I can do now is be honest and, tell the truth best as possible...

"When you moved...Did you ever question your mother why?" She asked me, while looking up to me. Seeing the shock look evident on my face and, then I turn my head down away from her. Closing my eyes half way and shifting them left and right...She made a good point? I tried remembering if I have ever asked her...Sadly nothing, not even a single flash of memory like before. Letting out a defeated sigh, I just shook my head. Making her just let out a oh and, let out a sigh.

"Listen White", I moved my head towards her; "Whatever did happen to me in the past, I won't be able to recall any of the events nor, will I ever make it up to you and the others..." I said with much truth I had in me...Fudge it! I'm being kept secret of my past from my own mother!

"But, please understand that. I had no control over it...", she then looked at me with a raise eye brow and nodded slowly.

"I do understand...But, still hurts you know? You even asked me who I was before you left!" She slightly raise her voice and, we both wince at the sudden noise. This sucks...All of it! I am upsetting and hurting everyone for just being in front of them. "But", she suddenly spoke up and gave me a playful death glare. That was probably up there with my own mother's death glare.

Then I started sweating bullets and blushed crimson when she pointed near her neck. "You've been getting a lot of freebies lately but, kicking your butt kind of redeem yourself. So you're lucky.", Then she pulled me in front of her face with a glare that screams death! "But don't do it again, get it?"

"Got it" I reply back.

"Good!" She then let me go and, continue eating her food. While I, was shaking to the very soul. After couple minutes with everything calming down and getting a better idea between us. White explained to me most of the things that happen in Unova. Though, she doesn't know what happen five years ago on Unova. Nor, she haves no answers to the dreams that I was having when I explained I to her...

From what I understand ever since my move to Kanto; White and Bianca were doing everything in their knowledge. To become great Pokemon Trainers and, the promise we all share together at the Pokemon academy nearby. Although something occur during their years...Bianca's dad suddenly announced to her, that she shouldn't go out and travel with Pokemon. Charen was very induce into his studies of Pokemon and, that the kid will sometimes not even go outside!

There were a lot of things that confuses me badly...One of them is Bianca's dad not wanting her to go out and travel...In which, is what her main focus is right now and determine to go out there and travel the world...Charen? Well, I can't say much about the kid. Staying inside and studying on Pokemon to his heart content isn't so bad but; inducing yourself to the point of hardly leaving your house?

And, now there's my mom. What is it that she is hiding from me? I tried asking Juniper of the past, but insisted to let my mom explain herself; In turn! Was kind of impossible...Since she always arrive late at night and, leaves in the morning before I wake up. Ever since moving here in Unova...Nothing seems to be going all that good but...I can't say it was all bad right?

Before I could speak of how White life was we heard fanfares outside. That was really loud and, obnoxious in my own ears and; that we ran outside to see what the cause was. Only to find out that in a single file line. Were weird people dress up as what appear to be, knight's clothing and, on the platform behind them was a man...That was making my entire body flinch and shaking, even widening my eyes by just looking at him...

"My name is Ghestis and, you trainers have been missed treating Pokemon!"


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**Well you all have been asking for the next chapter XD And, proud to say that your wait is over! Enjoy and let me know what you think : )**

**...**

Chapter 4

Ghetsis...Is the name that the man announced on that platform. His wild green hair and, his robe...Looks like that Yin and Yang color? Only, one side is blue and other side is the color white. But, This man? Why do I fear him so much and, feel somewhat like I've met him before?

He was giving out a speech to the towns folks around us and, saying how that their goals are to separate and free the captive Pokemon from their trainers. Explaining how we use them for merely tools and taking them away from their natural habitat. This, this is wrong! Is it?

The points the man was suggestion were hitting every single mark of why and how we are, interrupting the balance of Pokemon and, their homes that they once lived and roam free. This doesn't make any sense at all...My brain couldn't complement all things he is saying or, in this case his philosophy of things. I looked over to White and saw her balling her fist tightly to her fisted hands. She must be really upset about what the man's speech is being giving out, I couldn't blame her and by the looks of things though...Looking around the audience that have gather. I saw how some of them were thinking it over, some were passive about the information and, some of what seem to be more experience trainers. Were just like White and ignore the speech that was being giving.

Maybe that would be a good idea for now and, just ignore what was being said. I softly grabbed White's arm and starting pulling her back to the Pokemon center. Boy is she furious and mad about what's going on...Once we enter back to the Pokemon center she just grab some random pillow and, started pile driving the poor cushion to oblivion. Leaving me standing there in pure white of fear and leaving my mouth open a bit. Holy crap can White be scary...She reminds me defiantly a lot like Green...Or, Ruby which I like to nick name her a lot since she wears a lot of red when, she was a little girl.

"Can't believe that, that man wants us to give up our Pokemon!" she yelled out and threw the pillow back on the cushion. I just stare at the deflated object and saw some teeth marks on it, making me close my eyes and gulped. Yup...A lot scarier than Green and mom together... She then looked towards me with both hands on her hips. Glaring at me and probably expecting me to respond. Is it bad that I find this sort of cute?

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts and, wonder why teenage hormones have to finally catch up to me! Letting out a sigh and shrug both of my arms up, "I honestly can't say White...The man proves some/somewhat good points about the situation. But, will I never give up Umbreon for anything!" I announced pumping my arm a bit and, let out a slight growl at the same time...I could've swear I saw a blush on her face but, disappear and patted my shoulder...Tightly and, ow, ow, ow! Too tight!

"That brings up another question shy boy!" she snarled a bit and, started making me slowly fall to my knees. Letting out a small yelp of pain as she was litterly using her finger nails. "How the 'h', 'e' double hockey sticks! Did you get a Umbreon!" She asked and, glad that she finally let go of her grip on my shoulder and, quickly went to rubbing the spot she squeezed. Wincing and closing one eye I responded back to her.

"Umbreon aka Eevee was my very first Pokemon partner and, a birthday gift for when my 11th birthday came and gone." I said honestly and lower my arms back down to my sides. Dang this girl, is she a 'she-hulk' or something? Hearing the traditional sounds of the centers healing station being done; we heard our names being called out from the inter comm.

"Robert and White, your Pokemon are fully recovered and awaiting for you to pick them up!" Announced Nurse Joy through the inter comm of the Pokemon center and, then we both nodded to each other with smiles at the same time headed back to Nurse Joy; where our Pokemon are. Once we arrived, we saw Snivy and Umbreon getting along quite well and, both of them were chit chatting with each other.

Once we walked up to the counter and, I being slam to the ground from Umbreon. Getting licks and nudging his head to my head. I couldn't help but laugh and giggle from the action; along with White and Nurse joy joining in with the laughter.

"Hm, you seem very close to your Pokemon aren't ya?" A voiced said out of nowhere. Umbreon and I looked up from where we were; seeing a tall man with green hair that spike up a bit on the sides and; reaches down to his mid-back and wearing a cap on his head.

Getting up from Umbreon finally hopping off of me; started growling at the man and, lower his front body to the floor. While White's Snivy hop up to her shoulder and, did the same as Umbreon. Seems like the two of them don't like this man very well and neither do I...

"You Pokemon sure do like your trainers don't ya..." he asked them directly. In which both Pokemon barked out and, nodded their heads. Snivy hugging close to White's cheeks and Umbreon standing right in front of me to guard me from the man in front of us; fixing my hat a bit and glaring to the man. I bravely spoke up to him with some courage...If he works for that man, I'll have to be very careful for what enemy/or, foes that might appear here in Unova.

"Before you go and question our Pokemon...It will be nice that you introduce yourself first mister..." I slowly said. Keeping my hat steady and just above my eyes; this guy was giving a very weird and funny aura of himself... Seeing him chuckling a bit and glare at me with a half happy/meaning look.

"Well that is straining isn't it?" He half chuckle making me grunt in annoyance. Was he teasing me? "Sure I will give my name...Robert arma."

What! My eyes bulge and widen, Umbreon getting his growl higher now, ready for any attacks or threats to me. I couldn't believe it! How, how does he know my name! This isn't adding up at all and I should know since I never; actually met the man himself. Even White is on edge with her Snivy jumping down and; stood beside Umbreon. We just watch the green hair man blink his eyes in surprised and then closed his smiling face.

"Name is N." He announced while bowing down a bit with his arm over his chest. Then looked up at us with that annoying smile of his..."It is nice to meet you Robert Arma and, White Touko"

Again! He knew somebody else's name without us giving it out. I saw White step in front of him in slight fear and; I believe to be panic. The man still had that smile on his face and; closed eyes while White just raised her voice a bit.

"How the fudge do you know my name and Ro-" Before she could answer though, he put a finger under her chin and, lifted her face up a bit. In turn, causing her to blush with shaky eyes… Heck something about this action...Made me furious and felt my entire body shiver; with anger and building rage.

"My, such language from a young maiden; But, in due time you two will know of my reason and, knowledge of bot-" Before he could finish his sentence and do anything else with that hands of his. I shove him away and put my arm in front of White in a guarding position. In which, caused every one of us there to stare at the display and the startle commotion that was happing around us.

"Get your disgusting hands away from her! You hear me N!" I shouted and; use my free arm to tell Umbreon to get ready in which, the black Pokemon got in front of both White and I. Growling and snarling at N. Who was climbing back up on his feet dusting and cleaning off any dirt from his pants laughing a bit to himself

"Well, well...You do protect any one from suspicious people for your friends...Even to somebody you have no memory of" He said, slowly raising his head and glared at me. The room's tempature must've drop drastically to below 0 degrees. We just stare at each other down with I gritting my teeth and, N's dare expression and grinning face starring back at me.

With a soft humph and looking down to the corner of his head, he then wave one arm up and then said; "Alright, I can see I'm not making a good impression but listen here Robert", he suddenly then glared at me causing me to flinch a bit. "You can't always trust what you can't see or, hear what people tell you..." He then drop that smile and walked off outside of the Pokemon center; leaving both White and I standing there dumbfounded. But...For I was clutching my fist so much that; I could draw blood or, smash a wall without feeling a thing if I were to punch it.

Speaking about punches; boy did White punch me good and, caused me to quickly bring up a hand to my cheeks rubbing out the sore spot. Seeing the glare and slight annoyance on her face and; blushing face. She lean forward to deepen her glare but soften her face to let out a small sigh.

"Much I hate people protecting me or, trying to defend me. I don't need it understand Robert?" She said and patted my cheek to annoy me. "I'm a big girl Robert and not some damsel in distress okay...But, thank you that was very kind of you."

I rubbed the back of my head and, grin like a fool. I really need to learn that not everyone is defenseless and; can stand up for themselves when the time is needed and call for. After all that happen in the Pokemon center and outside of Accumala town I asked one of the nearby villager/resident whom bombarded me with questions of how I caught Umbreon in turn; ended up with almost every trainer in the towns folk to surround me and, asked twenty/twenty questions of where I came from and/or when I started my Pokemon journey to saying how no Umbreon or Eevee's, don't really habitat in the Unova region.

Boy that day was long and straining. From learning that this Ghetsis person is working and, forming a team called Team Plasma; to N showing up and putting his hands on Whites face in turn, causing me to get really mad for some reason and a drive of wanting to protect her...

That's when it happen after traveling back to Nuvema town. I passed out onto the grassy fields. Scurrying and scattering all the Pokemon there, with some looking at me in worriment. Just standing there and, watching me clutch my head tightly. More flashes of memories rushed through my head...

_"Come on Robert! You and I both know that once we become Pokemon trainers. That and, getting our first Pokemon will declare us to be eternal rivals!" A young looking White said, with her hands on her waist. Starring at a younger version of myself well; in my provisional view of course._

_"I know White! But, why isn't Bianca here to share this conversation?" My younger self asked and, just watch White giggle and blushed._

_"Because...I was hoping that after getting all eight badges that you, Bianca and I will still be Friends..." She asked shyly and with a down cast looked._

_"Of course, friends forever is what you, Bianca and I will be"_

Is what my younger self finished saying and, then the memory disappear before White could hand something over to me. Causing me to wake up and franticly looking around in the grassy field and; looking up to the sky. I could see that evening was coming and made me wonder how long I was out for? Standing up and shaking myself out of the distraught memory; I looked up quickly and, stared down at Nuvema town.

Eight warriors, four elite soldiers, three rival's and one evil looming over all...I now know what I have to do! This dream isn't a dream...It's my guide to figuring out of my past and probably the history of the Unova region and; then that creature with the pure blue eyes staring down at me. That also seems to have something to do with this region's history and probably part of a legend.

A legend that once told me about two Pokemon called; "Reshiram and Zekrom...The yin/yang dragon Pokemon of Unova..." I whisper out.

Hearing and feeling the wind blow by; picking up trails of leafs that flew off into the skies and, my eyes following the direction they were flying and soaring through. Images of every friends and people I met throughout my journey; made images of themselves in the cloud.

People and friends from Kanto showed up in order of Yellow, Red, Blue, Green, Shadow along with the gym leaders. Then the Johto trainers came along Gold, Silver, Chris and Lyra. May and Max were next for Hoenn and; then came Dawn, Berry, Lucas and Jake for Sinnoh.

All good friends and rivals, that got me this far in my journey. Along with wonderful Pokemon and sceneries that I saw; including the dangers and; battles that I went through to get this far! From facing all of the evil syndicates that were; Team Rocket, Team Rocket 2, Team Magma and Aqua and; last very dangerous team I ever faced was Team Galactic.

Now a new team have just arrive and; is calling out to all Pokemon trainers and people a like to release their Pokemon back to the wild.

And; there was N. He knows my name and probably history. He even knows Whites name as well! Plus, the guy just gets on my nerves very badly and; probably the first one to ever remind me of my brother Danny...Who used to be my rival but...Not any more, not since the Pokemon league incident.

But enough about that and back to the subject of N; who knows what that guy is planning or, what goals he haves in mind. My money is on that he knows just about everybody that I have met in my childhood...Or, he did his research on me from the internet. Who knows, all I know is that Bianca and Charen haven't met the guy yet and; if they do...Okay I think Charen will be fine and Bianca, well, I don't think so...

Throwing the Pokeball out and letting Umbreon come out; who blinked in confusion. Turn his head to me with his red eyes blinking at my direction. I knelt down in front of the black fox Pokemon and, started petting his head in return he was purring. "Hey? Umbreon ready for one more Journey" I asked him and the response I got was bulged eyes along with getting knocked down to the ground.

Right! With Umbreon agreeing to going on one more journey ever since Johto. We are ready to take on the Unova league and, find out the mystery behind N and team Plasma. Along with getting my memories back! With our spirits high and, our need for adventure thirsting. We set off to to get our Pokedex.

But one thing I need to figure out before heading out for our journey. Is to work this darn X'Tranceiver! To call my mom and asked her what happen in the past...But, for now. I will get a good night sleep and, hope for the best I don't get that re-occurring dream again, of the blue eye creature again...


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**Alright everyone. Once I get Chapter 6 up on here, I am going to be working on my other stories...So hope you will Chapter 5; while Chapter 6 will be in the works. Enjoy and let me know what you all think : )**

**answers to reviewers/comments:**

**Pokegirl360: lol nope XD Not serperior, if it was would be bigger than Robert and; would've made him fall on his butt from leaping onto his arms 0_o. But no, not Serperior or, any of Snivy's starter evo line up : ) As for Purrion? Lol, you figure right with the whole Glaceon thing. But this time, there's nothing protecting Umbreon from her. Since Glaceon was at the day care/ and Umbreon being with Robert during his trip in Johto. **

**Edit: Okay Pokegirl you have no idea how; in the cold and hot radar... Close is all I'm going to leave**

**Answer to the one who asked how many reviews I want before next chapter (lol): I would appreciate atleast 2-3 full on review . As for why Robert can't remember? Well...I don't want to spoil the story at all, but will give out a hint. That something bad happen when he was a kid. Since White and Bianca have mention it to him; especially when White in the previous chapter explain to him, that she was right in front of him and, did not remember her name or who she was. So in the mean time...You have to guess what happens or wait till its explained in the story**

**Edit: Okay, I think I miss interpate what you meant by reviews...You meant how many comments I want before the next chapter correct? I am hoping for atleast (right now we are in 30 correct?) atleast sixty comments from different viewers before going to the next chapter. To see what ever one like/or dislike in the story : )**

**To TrepoiTrepoi (Hope I got that right) : Your near the marker, but thats not the reason why XD**

**On the side note: Does any one know any Good Journey/Pokemon fanfics that I could read? I want to try and find some good ones to read and, so far haven't found much of anything lol.**

**...**

Chapter 5

Why, I ask myself so many times for whenever I start a new journey...Why is it that I get stuck with a somewhat beginner trainer of my travels? Bianca was just darting her stares everywhere and in wonder at the Pokemon that were flocking around us and, the area we were at with Trees tall and mighty; an out stretch lake that consisted towards the ocean in route 1.

Want to know why I say Bianca is a beginner? Well, let's find out shall we? Looking over towards where Bianca had heart filled eyes and squealing in delight at the many wonderful, cute looking Pokemon that she see and, saw. To be perfectly honest; these Patrats aren't what I considered cute or adorable at the least, Kanto's version of annoying Rattata's that just get in the way and; annoy the living crap out of you.

I had to smirk and snicker at the fail attempts of throwing the pokeball's that Prof Juniper gave us; including the newly made Pokedex that oddly looks like one of those weird looking phones; that I some time see Rich trainers carry around or, ace trainers. But hey! Whatever works right? Besides it was convenient than some of the previous pokedex's and also easy to hold.

"OH COMM-ON!" Screamed Bianca who stomp her foot down on the ground for probably the twentieth time today. In which makes the failed rate to be 60 times in less than; an 50 minutes I believe. Maybe I should help her...Scratching the side of my cheek I was about to speak up to her and, explain what she was doing wrong. Before I could; something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. Looking in the direction and a little confuse. Looked to be those; puppy like Pokemon I saw. When I was riding in jeep to her Pokemon lab and so...I figure this will be good any time for Bianca to catch; better than those Patrats at least...

Bringing out the Pokedex from my pocket and aiming to the puppy looking Pokemon. I felt Bianca presence behind me and, at the same time looking over my shoulder. Holding in a squeal and a gasp to; keep from hurting my ears. Though, her close proximity was latterly touching bodies with me and; of course doesn't help where my imagination was thinking at the moment...

The white-tannish fur head of the pokemon and, the small brown body with a black spot on the back of it showed up on the screen.

"Lillipup the small dog Pokemon... The long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees."

The device informed both Bianca and I at the same time. The dog Pokemon spotted us and; dare I say in a cute fashion. Hop up onto a log that was laying a cross the grassy field started barking in rapid sessions and; then suddenly falls off the log from moving backwards with each bark.

"That Pokemon is adorable you going to catch it Robert?" she asked curiously by looking at my face. Although the pokemon; may be a puppy and a normal type at that matter of fact… I just don't want to catch the first thing I see for my journeys in all honest; the types you capture kind of...Well, lack luster for always capturing the first thing you see out in the wild.

I always to tend to capture what I first see and made many mistakes by doing that. On the account of the pokemon; will never listen to me or, for odd reason loath my existence...I usually get along with Pokemon quite nicely but; lately with the newer regions is really hard to get their trusts. Except for certain type and kind of pokemon...

Shaking my head and look to her to get a little skin from how close she was; let out a shaky breath and, shook my head no. "Not this one Bianca but it will be good for you to learn how to capture one yourself" I beamed at her and, in return was hugged tightly into her. Bouncing up and down excitedly causing me to get a blush a cross my cheek. I swear in all my life have I never blushed so much around girls before...Oh wait, yeah...Yeah I have blushed a lot near girls. Because of my stupid bashfulness and shy-ness...Oh god is that what White, Charen and Bianca meant by calling me Shy boy?

Well, it does fit for me plus it doesn't help that her type of fabric isn't thick. Putting my hands on her shoulders pulling and stepping back away from her... I let out a small grunt/sigh then point towards the Lillipup. Who in all miracles was still sitting on the log wagging its small tail in happiness and, have its small tong out breathing, waiting for what it will presume of trainers.

"Now Bianca-" I then grab her arm, before she went to throw another Pokeball aimlessly for the twenty -first time of today. After getting her to put it back in the bag I resume in to telling her how to do it properly. "First, no throw pokeball first sight okie dokie?" I asked with a playful voice, causing her to give a pout then nodding. Wow it actually worked on her heh; doing that to Dawn made the girl go into a little temper.

"Alright now, that you have the instinct to throw at first sight out of your system. Next, you need to send out your starter Pokemon to go and do battle with the wild Pokemon" In turn made her give a worry looked and; in funny fashion made me face fault into the ground.

"But wouldn't I hurt both my partner and the wild Pokemon?" She asked me, questioning about the method of having Pokemon battle one another making the Lillipup tilt it's head; having a big question mark above it.

Getting up from the ground with my arm rubbing the back of my head I couldn't help but chuckle at her concern and wellbeing for the Pokemon. "Bianca you have to battle the Pokemon… In order for them to get stronger or in this case; weaken the wild Pokemon for easy capture. Like in the ACADEMY" I suddenly raise my voice with glee! Trying to speak at her level of intelligence...Okay that was cruel Bianca is a lot smarter than she plays on. She is just new to the whole Pokemon vs. Pokemon ordeal.

Seeing her widen her eyes and letting out a oh. She clumsily started searching through her big green bag for whatever starter Pokemon she picked. Almost losing her balance from finally pulling the ball out; she quickly threw it forward and shouted. "Let's go Tepig!"

So she chose the fire type Pokemon? Bringing my pokedex up once more and aiming at the orange and black color pig. Who flare some fire from its snout, the information then pop up on the dex.

"Tepig The fire pig Pokemon. It can deftly dodges foes attacks while shooting fire balls from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them"

Getting the information from the pokedex while; putting it away in the pocket. I watch how things will turn out for Bianca's first Pokemon battle and capture. Seeing the first move was giving by Lillipup; the puppy pokemon charged forward with an attack I knew quite so well for having Eevee a long time and, that is Tackle. Tepig easily dodge it from Bianca ordering it to roll out of the way to follow up with ember; which it did by, breathing in a huge air through its nose and quickly fired it out in multiple smaller ones. Though Lillipup saw it coming a mile away then by stopping in its tracks.

Next, it turned around and started digging into the ground at a rapid pace. Causing small sands and dirt to fling into the air; causing the ember attack to explode from contact making dust clouds to appear.

"Tepig use tackle quick!" commanded Bianca. Tepig following the orders dashed forward into the smoke to only come back out on the other side; making the fire starter to blink in confusion and then started to look around for its opponent. This raise a few eye brows from me...A wild Pokemon getting out of the smoke screen undetected was/is impressive...Dang only if I didn't let Bianca get this Pokemon. Sigh, it will be good for her to learn how to capture Pokemon properly.

Hearing Tepig cry out in pain from receiving a full blow from Lillipup's tackle attack! Caused Bianca to panic for the fire starter and, almost ran in to help it out but before she could. I roughly grab her shoulder shouting out.

"It's still ok to continue the fight Bianca! One rule of being a Pokemon trainer and that's to never panic" I explained to her and, watch her eyes water a bit then blink back to determination by nodding and; faced back to the battle that was taken place between Lillipup and Tepig...

The fire pokemon started charging back to the normal type in a fight of physical strength! "Tepig use ember!" Bianca called out. Without any hesitation the first thing Tepig did was puff out soot from its snout, causing the Lillipip to back away in distraught; trying to swipe away the shoot from its face before it could though; Tepig fire out a barrage of ember attack's causing explosions ever where with each strike of the fire balls. Making Lillipup to fly off in the distance from the fire pokemon and with a loud thud from making contact to the ground; Lillipup showed swirls on its eyes.

"QUICK! Throw the pokeball!" I shouted to Bianca causing the girl to jump in fright and, fidgety grab a pokeball from her ball while then; started swinging her arms in a pin wheel fashion. Letting go of the ball in her hand and making it soar through the air and landing onto Lillipup's head. With a red light covering over the pokemon and; pulling it into the ball which it fell to the ground. Starting to teeter and totter in motion of the red blinking light flashing each second. I counted up to three in my head knowing how the capture process works for some of the pokeballs...Everything went silent until a sound of the pokeball turning off with the light disappearing.

"Good job! You did it Bianca you caught Lillipup" I exclaim with excitement and showed her my smile. She hop up and down happily while running towards the Pokeball and Tepig; in which the pig Pokemon happily hop up into her arms, nudging into her chest making the girl smile even more. Both of them; looking at the Pokeball in her hand and with great relieved happiness!

She then turned around running towards me while knocking me to the ground in a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Robert!" she shouted with excitement making me just laugh out and, groan in pain from her crushing me into the hard ground along with Tepig's snout letting out a few flames from being too happy. It was defiantly interesting to teach someone how to catch a Pokemon along with thanking you a lot for the help. Bianca is the first to ever thank me on the subject. Felt really good to be thanked for helping someone out for a change...

After finally settling down and setting up a camp for lunch; Bianca released both Tepig and Lillipup out in the open so they can get to know each other better and, get to see Umbreon who she jokingly said that he was their senior Pokemon that out ranks them. Making the black fox to tilt his head for a bit and raise it up proudly; jokingly playing with the other two Pokemon by raising its paw up to its snout chuckling darkly at the other's. Putting fear into the pig and puppy Pokemon…

With the table set up and ready for the plates to be put on. I started grabbing the food while Bianca put down the plates on the table. Then she started asking me questions of like how long was I a pokemon trainer for or; how many things I've seen over the years plus the places that I have visited before coming to Unova. It felt good to have someone to chat with after being separate from Yellow and the others; for once I truly felt at home here but...Even sometimes that feeling will disappear on the account you know where your true home is...

"So...How are you liking; Unova so far Robert?" Bianca asked me at the same time sitting down on a chair leaning her head against her hands. Watching me put the food on the plates she set setup. Sitting down on the other side of the table; quickly gazing towards the Pokemon in our group. Seeing how they were enjoying the pokemon food I made in which; surprisingly Tepig and Lillipup really enjoy it too. Considering I don't know what type of poke food they like.

"It's not too bad even though I haven't gone anywhere further beyond Accumala town" I responded honestly in turn making her nod in agreement. Sitting that green hat of hers down on the table and then started eating the sandwiches.

"You know" She stopped to chew a bit of the food, before continuing with the question. Seeing me nod to continue after taking a bite of mine sandwich; "You could always ask me or White about your past and, how you were back then" She explained softly while letting out a small sigh. Gazing at her depress look I couldn't help but shake my head; in honesty I think got a good picture of how I acted back then. Shy and bashful always to his self; until, probably either White or Bianca came up to him and, got him to chat/hang out with them during their academy days.

"I think I have a good idea...Since you and White always call me shy boy" I smirked at the end, giving her playful smile causing her to smile a bit. She then finished up the soda and sandwich before going on to the next question or anything she have to say...

"That's true. But I mean like...How you were around White and I. You'll be kind of surprised how different you were around us!" She beamed at the end. Causing me to get interested about this piece of information how different did I act around the two?

"Oh care to show and tell?" I joked and got some laughter from her along with a wink.

"Sorry! Our secret from you...Or at least my little secret" She said, while clasping her hands together and looking up in playful though. Okay now I'm really curious that and; probably won't get an answer right away from her...Before we could indulge further into the conversation. I heard some rustling coming from the trees and bushes...By looking over to the direction my entire face lit up at what I saw! It was a bird type Pokemon that parch on a nearby tree.

"Umbreon let's go!" I announced to my partner who bark back in response. Before we could get anywhere close to the bird Pokemon Bianca shouted out adorable and scared off the flying type Pokemon away, causing Umbreon and I to freeze in place/bewilderment of what just happen!

Oh it didn't stop there believe me! After packing everything back up and put away. Another Pokemon made itself known in turn looked like deer's too; almost like Stantlers in a way. Getting Umbreon once more; in charging to the wild Pokemon… "Oh cool! That's a Deerling!" Once again, Bianca scared of the wild Pokemon...Making both Umbreon and I slowly turn our heads to her direction giving off a scary glare to the girl. Who sweat drop at the sight while backing away.

Traveling through Route 1 once more again; more Pokemon started to appear out in the open with Patrats who ran off from Bianca sending out Lillipup in turn, caused the dog Pokemon to start barking while giving chase. That lead to Umbreon and I who was about to battle some cat looking Pokemon; who then ran off from being chase by the Lillipup. Fudge, she even scared off some Pokemon that looked like the one from the Pokemon center! This girl is about to drive me and Umbreon insane, though I had to laugh at Umbreon who pounce the girl and, started biting/nipping at her. Causing the girl to wail out in pain and laughter from the fox's tail fur; tickling her sensitive skin on the arm.

Although; one tug cause to rip some bits of her cloths by then came the screams of a banshee. Plus, bruises and punches on Umbreon later who somehow fainted from the onslaught; thy name is Bianca...

It was now night time with everyone being exhausted from all the excitement that happen today; along with traveling to Route 2 with no breaks after healing Umbreon and, I trying to find Pokemon to capture only to be foiled by Bianca's insistency of calling out how cute or adorable to the Pokemon is. In which; cause them to run away in fear from her and making it harder to capture Pokemon.

Bianca was somewhere behind the trees to get changed into her night cloths. Which; added a blush from her face when I told her she could just sleep with what she have on. In turn, I forgot about the shredded skirt that Umbreon accidently rip a bit. Poor Umbreon was sitting next to me with his head low and; laying low on the ground away from the fire. To hide from Bianca in case he will get in trouble again. I had to symphonize with him since he got the full throttle of pounding then I absentmindedly rub my stomach from Bianca changing targets; seeking out the rest of her frustration.

"NO PEAKING!" she shouted from the forest.

"Seriously Bianca I'm better than that!" I reply back with a huff and shook my head in annoyance. Does she honestly think I would actually peek on her while getting change into her night cloths? Really, I am not that stupid nor, will I ever dare to attempt that kind of stupidity of an act...though; there were a few instances where I had some trouble figuring out the hot springs signs and, somehow enter the same side with May. Thankfully she had my Gardevoir there who teleported me to the other side of the bath, before I or May spotted each other...Although; Gardevoir clung to me like glue and showed a lot of affection towards me after rescuing it from something I don't remember too well... But, remember screaming at her for some time rarely put me in May's room or, her in my room during getting change.

Pranking little psychic type she was and, almost like she wanted May and I to get together... Meh, I will think that over once I'm done my journey here in Unova. Hearing Bianca coming back from the forest; I blinked my eyes at the same time widen them at how her hair was in a big mess. Almost making me; burst out in laughter along with getting a glare from her; who then rested her hands under her chest.

"Yes I know my hair is a mess! Darn branches got into them..." she explained at the same time quietly fixing her hair. I looked back towards the camp fire to keep my eyes wandering anywhere dangerous. Since her pajamas were the button up kind...Gah I don't want my mind thinking about girls now! Why teenage hormones! Of all times to finally catch up to me?

I grimaced at thought of Bianca beating me to a pulp if I started to look at her; in a way that spells out. 'I'm kind of interested in ya' kind of feel… In turn I heard some slight snickering from below me and glare at the source. Of Umbreon covering his snout from laughing and yelp a bit from me kicking softly into his side… "Listen Umbreon; don't make me remind you of that Glaceon from the day care" I smirked from Umbreon turning completely white for being a night life Pokemon.

Then; whimper out by covering his eyes remembering how Glaceon was all over the dark type Pokemon. Infatuating her even more from; loving him as Eevee, to fall madly in love once he became Umbreon. My mom after getting a called from them; accepted to watch over the Glaceon to recover it's depression of losing her trainer or, her trainer in turn he abandon her by; giving a bad excuse saying he is moving to a whole new area and, could not bring the ice type Pokemon. Or, she serve her deeds for him and ask her to find another trainer to watch over her.

When Glaceon got to our house and seeing Umbreon there made her go deeper into depression. Took my mom three weeks to get the Glaceon happy until she realize; the source of her depression was that she couldn't find Eevee in the house. So, explaining to the Glaceon that Umbreon was the Eevee. Made Glaceon the ice fox Pokemon to go after Umbreon in a loving frenzy.

Boy those stories were fun to listen too; especially since Umbreon adopted my personality and ran from the ice fox Pokemon. Though had to feel bad for Umbreon whenever Glaceon traps the poor thing in the corner or freezing the doors. Glaceon you could say wanted to have baby Eevee's running around everywhere. Thank god my mom got Pokemon breeders to take some of the Pokemon eggs...Though she did left a few with her so Glaceon wouldn't get upset. In turn those two Pokemon eggs of Eevee from being taking good care off from my mom evolve into Glaceon and Leafeon somehow? Which, she nickname them Glace and Envy. Both being twins and born from the same egg was amazing; though they're a lot smaller than your average Glaceon and Leafeon being the size of Eevee's.

Though enough about them and; on the subject with my problem of catching Pokemon. I quickly caught myself from catching a glance of Bianca's sleeping form with well...The night shirt being a little loose...Then an idea pop into my head!

"Umbreon let's go! We can still capture late night Pokemon" I softly spoke to the fox Pokemon who move both paws away and, yip happily then followed me out to the woods. It took some time and with hardly; no luck we couldn't find any Pokemon that was still awake. Though I had to constantly whisper out to Umbreon to be quiet then; by turning around I could see why Umbreon was letting out small purrs of feeling good and being nervous of the situation.

There was that same cat Pokemon from earlier that taunted Umbreon to fight and now; it is rubbing, purring pushing all up against the fox Pokemon in a I dare say loving matter or in this case...Trying to seduce my partner. "Well...Better chance to get the dex entry" I whisper out and surprisingly chuckle at the cat responding to me. Keeping Umbreon in place by; wrapping her tail around on his neck.

The fur of the cat pokemon being shine through the moonlight is purple for her body and white patch of fur on the underbelly including spots. The eye lids was a darker shade of pink. Her green eyes doing its best to lure Umbreon into her trap for either attack or, well...Being her mate probably. Shaking my head out of that thought and then let out a chuckle. Who would've thought Umbreon was such a lady mon. Raising the Pokedex and aiming towards the cat, who now pin the black fox down. Causing Umbreon to panic while; trying to break free from her grip as she just purrs louder.

"Purrion The Devious Cat Pokemon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect. It's cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws."

True to its information Umbreon suddenly cried out in pain while; flying into the tree by getting scratched by Purrion who snickered by still bash it's eyes to the fox Pokemon and then looked over to me. Raising an eye brow and curious if she wanted me to capture her. She then purred towards me and did the same act as Umbreon, rubbing against my legs. I was being cautious of Purrion since the Pokedex did inform me that it's a trickster Pokemon. Although, I know how cat Pokemon work since I had Skitty with a bad attitude personality. Still showed affection and, this Purrion is getting way to close for my comfort zone.

This anger Umbreon badly by growling from where it crashed into the tree by charging towards Purrion who screeched a bit and ran past me to dodge Umbreon's faint attack and then use the same move on Umbreon; who dodge at the last moment. So Purrion is a dark type Pokemon huh?

Both getting into their battle stance stared each other down. Umbreon growling at Purrion with Purrion just purring from Umbreon's resolve to protect me and, this is just a guessed acting tough to her. Charging at each other once again by watching closely to Purrion I saw her about to use Attract and, knowing that Umbreon is a male Pokemon. "Umbreon use Shadow sneak!" I gave out the command seeing that Umbreon sunk into the ground. Causing Purrion to stop and, open her mouth with her cat tooth showing; then screech out in pain from the attack from behind.

Sending the Purrion flying towards my direction In turn, catching her before she could latch her claws onto me. Umbreon then just leap into Purrion with quick attack sending her even farther into the air. I swipe my hands from the impact and glare down to the fox Pokemom; who took couple steps back from the glare I gave him. Then getting struck by Purrion using fury swipe. Covering the two pokemon into a dust cloud with screeches of Purrions meow and Umbreon's cries of pain! Once the cloud disappear showed Umbreon on top of Purrion in a submission with Purrion on her back looking up painfully to Umbreon.

I had to shake my head from the crazy outcome of this battle that just took place. Then; blushed at what Purrion was trying to do with Umbreon who quickly hop away in panic by hiding behind me shaking trembling from the act. I couldn't help but chuckle out softly, seeing Purrion getting back up a bit by flinching then sat down patiently wagging her tail. "purrion! Purr!" She called out at me, aiming her tail at my pokeball's. Before I went to grab my pokeball, I raise an eye brow in confusion. Then laughed at the seductive look it gave to Umbreon who turned fully white from this and; franticly shook his head no to me.

"Sorry Umbreon Bianca scared off a lot of Pokemon. Fair is fair since you did techniqly win in pouncing" I notify the fox Pokemon, who's ears shot straight up and, moan to the ground realizing that it got tricked again by successfully pounce Purrion. The cat-like Pokemon beam at my logic and hop up onto my arms, licking my cheeks while nudging her head up against me.

After all that transpire last night with catching Purrion who I nickname Nikka In turn; made Purrion super happy and couldn't contain how happy it was by, running all around the camp site by chasing Umbreon. Although, my end had to be the most embarrassing by Purrion living up to its dex entry of being deceiving and being curious by getting up close to Bianca. Sniffing her scent and apparently not liking her presence pulled out her claws and, broke lose some buttons before I return her back to the Pokeball. Leaving me to fix her mess and slowly button Bianca's shirt slowly and careful best I could. Slightly grazing a cross her skin a bit. Making her giggle caused me to hitch my breath and, then let it out seeing how she didn't wake up.

Stupid thoughts...Though am curious what shampoo she uses to keep her skin soft? No! Stop thinking like that! Finally after that ordeal I went to sleep and surprise, surprise! I got the dream of that white void again. But this time me standing what to be like an open field facing off with someone wearing a knight cloths. Shaking and being in fear of what information that I gather from my dream self at least. Something about my father being here in Route Two?

Come to think of it I do remember asking my mom where my father was and, the response I got was just silence including her saying don't worry about him; he's just busy with his Pokemon journey. Okay that's understandable; but why does my dream self; seem to be afraid of him?

"Maybe your just not sure what/or how to respond to him?" Bianca explained. After waking up in the morning she explain to me that she had the most weirdest/good dream that somebody was caressing her body to feel better after watching a sad movie along with blushing at how it felt really good. I couldn't look at her at all during our trip further down route 2. Since my hand did accidently graze a cross her skin a bit...Oh well, I got her laughing at the predicament that Umbreon went through against Purrion or Nikka since I gave her the nickname. Saying how she was trying everything to seduce the dark type Pokemon while almost won the battle if she succeed in using Attract.

Never heard myself laugh so hard before even after arriving here in the Unova region! Laughing along with someone else made it even better too! Though; my body started trembling and shaking seeing the one sight I did not wanted to see from my dream. A man was chasing what looks like a Pokemon. A pokemon that ran right towards me and Bianca then leap up at me, almost knocking me down. Trembling and shaking horribly from the man that chased it.

It looked like a grass type Pokemon from the looks of how the green body was made of leaves, covering over a white small body underneath. Looking up to the main who had the same color Hair as I with the same eye color. Caused both Bianca and I to blink in confusion at the mane; who was breathing hard a bit and then showed shock in his eyes. With the words that never thought I will ever hear...

"Robert my son...What are you doing back here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**Alright everyone. Once I get Chapter 6 up on here, I am going to be working on my other stories...So hope you will Chapter 5; while Chapter 6 will be in the works. Enjoy and let me know what you all think : )**

**Here you go everyone! Chapter 6 and last chapter for the week. I'm going to go and work on the other stories, I have on here. So; going to be taking a break from Unova journey. So hope you all enjoy and, let me know what you think ok : ) I'm hoping to get atleast either 60 or 100 reviews if the same person asks how many I want before next chapter XD**

**congrats to some, that have some what figure out what happen to Robert's past. But; to let you know your not entirly correct but very, very close! I give cookies to all who were close *puts plate on table with cookies* hope you enjoiy the chapter and the cookies XD**

**...**

Chapter 6

Did...Did I hear him right? Was this man who was standing there with confusion in his eyes, along with a shock expression just staring at me as if he saw a ghost; the outfit he was wearing though...It couldn't be that team plasma uniform could it? I felt Bianca's gaze between the two of us in worry meant and concern. Since this is techniqly my first ever time seeing my real farther...A father that was busy on his Pokemon journey; a father who never called or writes or, even comes home to check up on things with mom and my brother!

In turn; brings up another question in my head? Looking down to the small bundle grass type; who was trying so hard to get away from the man was latterly pushing into my chest; hiding its face much as possible.

"Bianca", I suddenly spoke up. Causing the girl to look towards my direction in panic; hearing the urgency in my voice. I slowly handed her the grass Pokemon who now clamp its teeth down onto my shirt. Not wanting to leave me for some reason or, doesn't want me to let it go and hand it over to the man/father. Whatever my dad did to this pokemon and; I hope I'm desperately wrong about it this time...Wasn't hurting the pokemon badly or seriously injured it to the point of near *gulp* death...

"I want you to go up ahead and get the Pokemon to the Pokemon center. I need to have a talk with my dad and catch up on some things..." I whisper to her in the ear in turn; the girl nodded with determination in her eyes. Running past both my dad and I along with the grass Pokemon calling out to me in sheer fright! What did my dad do to that Pokemon?

"Bianca is a nice girl...Haven't seen you two chat or play ever since you were children", He announced; causing me to leer a bit at him in turn, making him look at me with soft caring eyes. "How have you been Robert? Your mom taking real good care of ya?" he asked and; probably saw me flinch a bit from the question. So I nodded my head slowly while turning to the left at some bushes. Not sure where to pick up with the conversation...

"Yeah...She takes good care of both Danny and I", I responded with honesty grabbing my right arm. Feeling the white sleeve of the sweater coat then turn to my dad's face… Still showing that caring look of his...So? Why does it make me feel very sick to see that smile...I wince a bit from a throbbing pain in my head and; honest with my soul thought I was going to pass out again.

"Still having those head pains huh? Guess some things will never change; even over the course of time", He spoke up while fisting his hands into his pockets. Knowing this action he was probably going to grab something to help me with/or getting his Pokemon ready for any type of battles...I really hope it was the first option...

So I'll just indulge him and play along. Truth be told I never really get any sorts of head pains; none in my entire life except for arriving here in Unova. That's, when it started but understandable since this is my childhood home. "Yeah...There're a real bother sometime during my journeys. Especially during Gym battles and, wild pokemon" I fib to him and proud that he bought it. Seeing how he finally took his hand out from the pocket holding nothing in his hands; thank god too...Umbreon and Nikka are still injured from their...Well, interesting battle with each other. Since then I'm kind of defenseless with anything in the wild.

Taking the hood off from his head and showing crazy wild blue hair sticking and, pointing out everywhere. He shook his head a bit and open his eyes to my direction with a very ominous look about him? "So, how were you in the Kanto League? I heard you defeated your brother and fulfill your long wish goal", He question and asked me. Surprising me that he knew I even fought my brother at the Pokemon league in Kanto. Matter of fact how in the fudge did he knew I was in Kanto? My mom said his pokemon journey was in a faraway place...

Could, could he have been following us in secret? Or, just heard the news somewhere before. "First off, I read it online so don't go into a random tangent that I was spying on you", he said with both hands raise up in a stop like fashion. I let out a breath of sigh and, scratch the side of my cheek in embarrassment. Of course he read it on the ne-...WAIT! Unova doesn't get news from other regions! How the F-...Easy Robert calm down. No need to get easily worked up about this. N was the same way with you and, got you angry for no apparent reason...Then again he knew my name.

Shaking my head to focus on the subject at hand and then spoke up…"Dad?" I slowly asked. Looking up towards him and him starring right back towards me; we stood there for a couple of minutes letting the silence consume the both of us; feeling the winds just blowing through the both of us and, the bushes rustling against it. I haven't seen my dad for over 16 years probably or 14 years. But, he sure does remember me being a...Wait! Maybe he could ask me what happen! "What happen to me when I was a child? I...I can't seem to remember what happen after moving to Kanto!" I plead to him with my hand over my heat and, stare down sadly at the ground. I really want to know and why I was being kept in the dark about this...So called incident that would cause me to get amnesia...

Seeing him raise an eye brow a bit and stare at me in confusion. He then shook his head in disappointment and chuckle a bit. "So...Your mother never told you what happen huh?" he asked with an odd look in his eyes, that cause to me to gulp slowly and nodded at his question. Some reason my hand was reacting on its own by; slowly reaching up to my pokeball belt to grab either Umbreon or Nikka for any signs of danger.

"Fine I will tell you what happen...It all started when you were 4 or 5 years old and right after you got done at the academy. I came to pick you up and walked you home; during our walk back you were so eager to ask me how I was doing and, what type of Pokemon I caught lately. It was really cute how you would run around me and; pretend to be a pokemon trainer while saying you want to grow up to be just like me as a Pokemon Champion! Saying how 'One day I will be like you dad and defeat all sorts of tough opponent's' were your exact words." He stopped in sentence so he could breathe out. This story in my head doesn't or; isn't making much sense to me? But, like I said I had amnesia so I don't know what/or how I acted as a kid...

Seeing how I was waiting for him to continue with the story. He nodded and started up again where he left off. "Then half way through to our home I got jump by a random trainer who wanted to have a Pokemon battle...In which; I won but with a heavy price. Your mom came rushing after hearing explosions and, pokemon commands to be heard. Once she arrive to check up on things with us and then; she got mad at me for battling someone before getting you home and in danger of your life. In turn; we got into a dispute and as probably you would put. I stupidly challenge her in a battle", He chuckled at the end with a smile that I used a lot, whenever I'm embarrassed.

Then I leered at him deeply...Was, was he trying to put the blame on mom for my little incident? Okay so it was stupid of him to challenge someone with a kid behind you. But what does battling mom have-", wait? Are you saying that one of the attacks from a Pokemon miss fired and", I couldn't finish my sentence there. If what caused me to get amnesia was a miss fired from a command. Then there's no reason for mom to move too Kanto right?

"Yes, her Pokemon used a hyper beam attack that exploded right on my pokemon. The force was so powerful that; cause you to fly from the recoil and made you fall off over a hill top. Before we knew it and reach to you; you had a big cut on your head and was, bleeding badly. I would have gotten to you first. But, your mom grab you and flew off to the hospital in a panic...Then, couple weeks later hearing that you were release from the hospital. That made me mad to no know or even; your mother not calling me or, letting me know that you were okay!" he raised his voice near the end.

Dumbstruck...Is what I was feeling. This is way to bazar! Okay let me think this through...I closed my eyes and picture everything that was going through the story. By having each scene play out in my head. First off; what Pokemon does mom have that would use hyper beam? None I tell you; on the account my mom is a strategic trainer! She doesn't use overly powerful moves or attacks; she uses state inducing Pokemon moves to mess up your Pokemon. Not injured them or, pulverize them to a pulp. That just isn't her style...

Next thing will be the whole hearing the explosions and battle that was going on in the routes; first thing first...The distance from the Academy and Nuvema does match up but; why would somebody of high caliber of power even face someone from Nuvema town? That place alone is where beginner trainers set out on their Pokemon journey. But then again; dad did announced he is the Pokemon champion at the time, so he probably attracted a lot of...Wait a minute? Wouldn't he be busy being the Champion and all that stuff...Then suddenly image of Cynthia pop into my head and, shook my head at the stupid facts I was thinking of. Of course champions are allowed to roam freely from the Pokemon league; their human too...

Okay, so now mom battling dad is where the confusion lays with in the story itself. One would be why would she even battle him in the first place or, even getting mad at him for; defending his title and myself from the person. Who would've been some thug or; yeah that sounds ridicules now that I think about it...Okay; any other reasons to get mad. By crossing my arms over my chest; tilting my head from left to right thinking through the events...Half of me is saying the story is true and, the other half is saying it isn't. This is very, very bad...Never once have I been un-sure of a situation before. I always go with whatever feel's right and; always turn out alright but now...My heart and mind are working against each other...My mind wants me to believe the story, while my heart want's to ignore the story and is; telling me to hear my mom's side of the story first before making any decision's...

My heart is right about this one...I heard my dad's side of the story and now; it is time to hear my mom's end of the story. Letting out a small breath of air at the same time; taking off my hat, to rub my hair a bit and placing it back on. I open my eyes towards my dad and really hate to say this but..."I don't believe you dad", I announced suddenly causing him to widen his eyes and started shaking.

"What…! How come!" he shouted which my danger sense was now acting up! Geese; getting upset from an answer without me finishing my sentence always leads me to danger...I got to play this right.

"Well, your story kind of does and doesn't make sense to me dad...I rather hear my mom's side of the story before I can assure something is right between the two half", I answer him truthfully and, for some reason N's words kept nagging me throughout this entire conversation I was having with dad...

_"Remember Robert...Don't always believe what you see/or hear from others"_

Were his exact words and hate to admit. But am I starting to believe the truth behind that saying to me. My eyes widen when my dad reach in his pocket and, threw the pokeball out. My entire body; tremble and started to spazz out, my eyes and face were etched in pure fear/hysteria. I fell backwards and, landed on my bottom crawling backwards away from the intimidating tall pokemon. That looked entirely made of bricks and stones, with the eyes flashing white indicating for its eyes; along with over big round shoulder pads that had white lighten streaks crisscross on its chest. Hercules like arms that could; easily grab me with just one arm and; the white weird shape symbol on top of its hands. Giant pokemon like thing then shouted out and pump both arms.

"GOLURK!" it screamed out causing me to cover my ears and; scurry away from it in total fear! I have a bad phobia of Pokemon that were bigger than I am or, at least in the nine foot to the tens foot taller. Because of a; water ride incident with those log type rides that will drop down suddenly...

"So you kept your fear of big Pokemon did ya? Oh wait, I bet your mom didn't tell you that she used a big Pokemon against me that gave you that cut!" he shouted while trying to scare me even more, by getting the giant pokemon to catch me. I wasn't thinking straight at all and; was starting to get cut up by the vines and twigs that were on the forest ground. I hiss in pain thankfully thinking a bit straight. Manage to send out Nikka or, in this case bad idea since she was newly capture and; have no experience. The cat Pokemon saw the giant Pokemon while facing towards me, saw the fear creeping back into me.

"Purrioooon!" She growled out in anger from the guy putting me into this state...She is willing to battle something this big! But she can't win against something like that! Bringing out my pokedex to analyze the Pokemon it appeared on screen then explained the information.

**"Golurk; the automation Pokemon It flies across the sky at Mach speeds. Removing the seal on its chest will make the internal energy to go out of control. It is said that Golurk was made to protect People and Pokemon by the ancient people who made them" **

The Pokedex then closed and was put back into my pocket. Nikka have's an advantage over this Pokemon! It is a ghost type and hopefully it isn't strong. Slowly climbing back up onto my trembling legs I shaking out orders to Nikka. "Nikka use Faint attack!"

The cat Pokemon nodded and disappeared from sight causing the golem looking Pokemon to search around slowly and, stomping on the ground with each step. Making me pale from this while slowly backing away from it; "Golurk use Dynamic punch!" My dad commanded causing me to scream out no. The timing of the attack landed right as Nikka appeared behind him, taking a full blown punch. Sending her through five different trees and, breaking them apart.

I ran right after her before getting punch by the Pokemon and got sent flying away from Nikka. After; landing and rolling on the ground, getting bruised in the left cheek along with different cuts on my arms. That, the white sleeves of my jacket had slight red stains...I couldn't believe it...My own dad attacked me...I looked up painfully to see that Nikka was hobbling towards me at the same time; dodging Golurks Dynamic punch.

Before she got closer she then quickly spun around; firing off a shadow ball at the giant golem Pokemon. Causing it to wail out in pain for a brief moment… "Good job Nikka...Do it once more", I said while getting up from the immense pain that was going through my entire body! Nikka nodding; turned back around to fire more rounds of shadow ball's at Golurk.

"Golurk use hyper beam!" My dad shouted and surprise, surprised. A quick memory flashed through my head, remembering the same hyper beam that landed between me and, someone else pokemon. Sending me flying off the mountain to a tree, leaving a big open cut on my forehead...Before I passed out though the last thing I saw was someone looking over the mountain at me...

I quickly grabbed Nikka and turn my back at the hyper beam. That exploded behind me while sending both Nikka and I flying; I toss Nikka to the side before crashing into a nearby tree to just fall back to the ground. I cough out badly and froze in place...It was blood...My back is burning, my front probably haves a lot of different splinters litter all over me. I slowly lifted my head up to Nikka, seeing how the cat Pokemon ran up to me with worry in her eyes. Then; she started lick on my wounds hoping that I would get better...My vision was blurring and, threaten to pass out. I can't, not with Nikka out in the open.

Before I could think of anything else to aid us in this battle... Another hyper beam was fired at the same time landed next to Nikka and I. The aftershock caused us to slam against another tree, promptly knocking out the small cat as she screech in pain. While at the same time; not moving from the spot she lay on. She did her best to protect me..."Nikka return" I said with a raspy voice; returning her to the pokeball I still had in my hand and, hooking it back to my belt. I dared to look towards my father who was slowly approaching me with Golurk.

"NO STAY BACK! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, I yelled, I called for anyone to help me..."SOMEONE ANY ONE! HELP ME!"

"No one is here to save you Robert...I waited too long to finally meet my son and the only thing I get...Is a whiney-scared brat. Who couldn't overcome his fear of tall Pokemon...No matter; once I take you with me to team plasma and have your entire memory erase. You won't need to worry about anything anymore…Golurk use Hammer fist" he commanded.

I couldn't believe it...He works for team plasma he wants to erase my memory entirely! Is...Or more importantly; was his plan from the beginning? To erase my memory and, kidnap me from my mother so I will be loyal to team plasma to work for them! I can't...I won't let it happen...My body is frozen in fear and I can't stop the tears coming from my eyes...The blood from my mouth dried out a bit. Darkness was slowly consuming me...This is it I guess...Golurk raised its arm high into the air; everything slowed down with the fist coming down towards me to promptly knock me out...Before multiple small green seeds, embers and a water gun all together hit the golem pokemon.

Golurk wailed out in pain while falling over onto its back. Causing the entire area to vibrate and shake. Making Pokemon fall out of their nests while fleeing in pour fear; My eyes shifted over to wear the attackers were and, there standing in the middle was Bianca with her hands up to her chest. Glaring at my dad with three others being over shadow by the explosion that was created; by combining all three attacks. Then; it cleared to show three teenage boys with red, blue and green hair and; what seem to be waiter outfits.

"Now Pansage use Energy Ball!" shouted the green hair teenager! A small monkey looking Pokemon with green and tan fur jump out from the light to gather energy around its paws! Once the green like orb was finished charging it fired the attack at the down Golurk; making the golem pokemon wail out in pain more.

"Panpour use Water gun" The blue hair boy called out along with the red hair one giving his commands.

"You use Ember Pansear"

All their monkey like pokemon all attacked at once, causing my dad to glare at every one...Probably not expecting any one to come to my rescue...He re-called his Pokemon while at the same time throwing down what looked like a smoke pallet.

"His sour like attitude shouldn't harm the sweet flavor of his child's kind heart!" Said the green hair one While Bianca ran towards me with the others getting their Pokemon back into the pokeballs. Before blacking out from the pain I let out a smile and two words to Bianca that would probably make her day; "Thank you Bianca...True...friend..." I spoke tiredly before sleep consumed me...

From that day on out; I solve some what half the mystery behind my amnesia; but what my dad said? Was it true that the reason I was in that bad condition is because of the fight he had with mom? I'll have to figure it out some time later, seeing how Bianca and those boys; help save me and get me to the nearby Pokemon hospital to take care of my wounds and; to see if that grass type Pokemon is alright.

Why can't I ever catch a break?


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Here ya go every one Chapter 7 for this week. Now once this is up, I'll be working on my other fanfics ok : ) Enjoy and let me know what you all think : D**

**...**

**Chapter 7**

The storm outside of the pokemon center was in rage and blew harsh cold winds of the autumn nights...I was laying on the bed and facing up to the ceiling while, going through my thoughts and; events that happen over the week I got here... This frigging sucks...

To start it all off is this oh so lovely day to begin with...Apparently, I had strained my ankles so badly that; I had to spend the entire day in the Trainer's lounge to recover from the injury. NEXT; I apparently kept passing out and, mumble in my sleep about my past. Calling out to my mom or dad pleading for them to stop their dispute over something ridicules! While; ending with me getting blasted by Gulork's Hyper beam attack and sending me down the mountain side.

Then apparently I had a few visitors to check up on me...I should really apologize to them for being a jerk...I was in a very bad mood and; ignore every conversation they wanted me to listen too. Even if I did look the part of listening and Bianca; who was only helping me brought me lunch...Tried to understand what happen between my dad and I; that made use battle like that. My response was to just hit the lunch tray and knock any contents off from it, scarring her, Umbreon and Purrion. Especially Umbreon since he never saw me this so angry, so in rage. Over something I had no control of...It was wrong to lash out on Bianca like that and, felt even more guilty to see some tears from the girl's face.

But she understood the situation and; from the way she nodded and said she understood...Is she having a dispute with her father too? After Bianca came and left, the three waiter boys, who apparently own a restaurant here in Striaton city...I wasn't even better for them but I still thank them for coming for my aid.

Once all the visits were over, I just sat there with my hands on my lap. Looking and glaring at the far end wall Processing everything even the clues about my past… It was all too confusing and made me sick to the bone...I scrunched up my fist harder on the sheets, hearing Purrion and Umbreon moving around a bit. Umbreon dodging from Purrions advances on the fox Pokemon...I couldn't care less about that...I am in such a fowled mood that nothing will ever be better.

I HATE IT HERE! Never have I hated a place in my whole life...But; my fake home, my fake life. Their nothing to me here in Unova! My life is at Kanto, my friends are at Kanto, my, family is at KANTO! Unova will never nor, will it ever be my home!

"FUDGE" I screamed out suddenly while tightening my eyes. Scarring Purrion and Umbreon… From him being up against the wall on his hind legs; then rested back on all four again both of them showing concern in their eyes…

"Umbreon..." He cried out with a soft voice. My head just shook left and right for a bit lying back down with a hard force that shook the bed. Starring back up to the ceiling again; glaring and trying to burn a hole into the wood.

"Umbreon do you like it here In Unova?" I asked my partner. In turn; Nikka looked at the fox and lower her ears, seeing how the fox Pokemon had to shake its head no. Even Umbreon isn't liking the place much as I do..."Is that because of Purrion or, what's been happening around me" I snicker at that comment, seeing how Nikka raised both ears and, went into seductive mode again at Umbreon. Trying to force him to say the second option…

Umbreon called his own name twice indicating that he chose the second one to my question...I agree. Ever since arriving Unova there have been nothing but secrets that been kept from me, along with dangerous people. Why did my dad attack me like that! Why did he want to erase my memory and, become a member of team plasma!

All of these questions and no answers for any of them! My mom...My mom is my only clue of my past and, to think I have no way of contacting her...Unless I can some figure out how to work this darn X'Trancevier around my wrist. Before I could fiddle with it, I heard it ringing to me with the words of incoming call. Well...That was surely fast and convenient to save my most troubles.

Pushing on the call button, a video screen appeared with my mom on the other line wearing...A tropical like outfit...What the- "Finish that train of thought and I will have Umbreon bite you!" she scolded at me. Blinking my eyes in confusion and, wonder why my mom would think I will even stoop that low of cursing...Even though this kind of thing is called for. Raising my hand to question about her attire, she quickly snapped her hand up while rubbing her forehead. "I lost my position as President/ CEO of the Pokeball company Robert and, got replace with some...Has been who knows nothing about running a business...Even if he does have good campaign advertisement. So...How are you doing?" She asked me.

"Oh I don't know...Maybe the fact I just got attack by my own psychotic of a dad. From almost probably killing me and my Pokemon! Wanting to erase my memories to just get me to join Team Plasma and work for them. While; ALL this time in my life of a secret that been kept from me since childhood. That my father is a nutcase and my mother keeping secrets from me and not even bothering to warn one of her sons! About the man who was in our life became a Team Plasma member along with endangering their son in a Pokemon battle over a dispute...WHAT DO YOU THINK MOM!" I screamed at her...Of all people! I scream at my own mother...Never have I ever scream at my mom for any reasons, let it alone stupid. But this...I couldn't hold it any more.

I just sat there glaring, leering at her with so much hate that I could muster...The response I got was pure shock and hurtfulness in her eyes...I didn't care though..."You...You met your father! When how, what time!" she panic idly asked me.

"Right outside of Route 2 and Stiraton City mom did you know?" The question was self; explanatory in its own way. Did she know that dad was working with Team Plasma? Silence just consumed the room, with Umbreon softly laying his head on the side of my bed. Purring from being pet by me...It's a small gesture to calm me down but; I too can feel Umbreon's un-settling feelings along with Nikka laying a cross my lap. Wagging her tail weakly and, letting out small purrs. My mom's face was filled with different emotion along with 'What happen to my son' expression. All I can give her was the cold blank hated stare...

"Yes...He's been working with Team plasma right after you were born..." She finally responded with a downcast looked. So it was true...

"Then why didn't you tell me! Or, the matter of fact with that battle you two had!" I was angry, I was furious. Something like this shouldn't be kept from your own child...Let alone not telling them about the situation or chances of meeting them again in your own home town!

"What battle? We never battle"

I interrupted her before she could finish her sentence, "OH you know exactly the battle I'm talking about! Near Route 1 and Nuvema town, the day I fell off the mountain top and; nearly crack my head open!" I scream, breathing very hard and trying to calm my breaths. But wasn't working out quite well I just watch the hurtful looks my mom was giving me, surprised to see so much anger or, malice I was lashing out. Seeing Umbreon and Nikka flinching from my anger didn't help fuel her thoughts either.

"Robert you need to calm-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY CALM DOWN" My voiced increased in volumes, man was I pushing it today...My blood pressure must be off the scale right now. "ANSWER ME! Did you and dad fought against each other! YES OR NO", I didn't care if anyone could hear me, let alone call Officer Jenny on me. I want to know the truth behind my past! Everything!

"No we didn't..." she softly said.

"You...You're lying! Did you or did you not fought!" I shouted again causing Umbreon to back away and whimper from my anger. Never have he seen me this mad before or, even yelling at my own mother at that matter. I can just see the hurtful look she was giving and just couldn't bare; to look at me anymore.

"Yes..."

"What..." I quickly said, blinking in confusion then glare even harder at her. "So it is true...You two did fought!" I shouted, now Nikka join with Umbreon hiding under his leg, while Umbreon move his leg to cover her from my rage and lower his head to quiet her down.

"Yes we did fight because he wanted to take you away!" She screamed back at me. Showing tears. "He wanted to take you to team plasma and make you join the group. So I ran after him knowing he was going to pick you up after school. Leaving Danny to Junipers care, before I could get there though and half way through route 1; I saw him conversing and, battle another trainer with you nearby! I had to stop it before you could-"

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU OR MY DAD" I shouted while clutching my eyes shut and started thrashing my head back and forth..."Why should I believe anything you two have to say about me! HUH! All I could know is that my past was a lie...For over 14 year's mom you've lied to me!" I started ranting over and over, how no matter what question's I asked her about dad over the years. She would lie and say something positive about him.

Or how every time I asked her why we moved from Unova to Kanto, she would lie and say that her job wanted her to expand their products over the sea...It was a lie...My entire life was a lie! My mom and I just let the tears go and shared each other's pain. She was now telling me why we left Unova and; for that same reason was because I was going to be kept at Team plasma with my father and follow orders of Ghetsis...

Then she told me how that the person dad fought was using a Tyranitar and was from another region. Came to conquer his title and to use me to reach him...But; during the fight I got caught in the blast when the attacked miss; hurdle me off the mountain...

"I don't believe you..." was all I said to her shock face. Before she could answer; I lifted my head franticly with red puffy eyes gritting my teeth, while grinding them. "WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU NOW HUH; after you kept things from me and; never telling me about my past life or why we used to live here...",

I am going to regret these words I was about to say to my mom...closing my eyes and shook my head hard screaming at the top of my lungs. "I HATE YOU MOM!" With that I ended the call, rip the X'tranceiver from my wrist and threw it hard at the wall. Causing it to fall to the ground landing with slight; cracks on the device. I just sat there choking on my own tears and, just rub my eyes. The storm thunderous boom and cackle of lighten strike the skies with raw power. Lightening up the room with the blue glow...Umbreon and Nikka just sat there, watching me let my emotions out none stop.

Umbreon jumping up on the bed nudging his head against my cheek; I looked up at the black fox Pokemon with slight hiccup. Then just pulled him into a hug and; just let it all out with Umbreon licking the side of my cheek and rubbing his head against mine. Nikka took Umbreon's lead doing the same thing I had to hug her too, she is a part of the team now and; we all share our pains and to lend a shoulder for when someone is down.

"Umbreon...Nikka I am sorry for all of this...I should've never been a trainer..." I said weakly and wince from Umbreon touching my hand. When I looked at my hand and notice the scar that was still there ever since my journey in Kanto. Where Eevee bite my hand so hard that it have dug through my skin and somehow manage to leave a scar there...

This scar was an oath we made together...Ever since Yellow came down with an illness that could've killed her. Caused me to belittle myself so badly and blame myself for endangering her life because of my rivalry with Danny was so bad, that I was blind about my friends being ill or in danger. This oath was the first I ever made after getting the Ingredients for Green; so she can make a remedy for Yellow's illness.

"From upon this wound...I vow to never let anyone or any Pokemon. To fall from my blindness or un-willing to help them or to save them… As I will become a better Trainer and Friend to all those around me, to never again be blinded by my own ambitions or un-healthy rivalry" I quote as I pictured myself and Umbreon as Eevee, who's teeth was still latch onto my hand. We both made this oath together and fulfill...Until today I broken that oath...

I let out a small smile and; a slight gasp from holding in my breath. Umbreon soften his gaze while raising his paw. To show a same scar that he probably conflicted himself on that day two. Then we heard a soft cry while turning our heads to Nikka. She raised her own paw wiping the blood off her own paws. To show she wanted to join the oath as well, but in more of she will do her duty as a Pokemon partner to protect her trainer from anything. I couldn't believe how influence she was from our oath.

I lay my hand down to my bed with Umbreon and Nikka's paws on top; "From here on out...We will find the truth behind my past and the mysterious dream Umbreon, Nikka" I said by nodding to each pokemon by name.

We then heard the door open and walk in Nurse Joy to come check over my wounds. While gasping at Nikka's open cut who hissed. "Sorry Joy...Nikka saw Umbreon and I's scared oath...Guess she wanted to be a part of it", I said nervously while scratching the back of my head.

Seeing her looking at me with concern I guess she knows about trainer's oath. "Robert...I came to apologize...I overheard your conversation earlier...She not at fault Robert..." Nurse Joy said to me. I couldn't care if she wasn't or was at fault; a lie is a lie. Being kept in the dark for this long of my life; I'm done with it...I'm putting my foot down and discover the truth about my past and; the mystery of this dream. "But; I can see that you don't want to talk about it..." She said looking down to the floor, after sitting on the bed. Doing her best to help me feel better; which it doesn't matter. I don't think I will ever feel right about what I went through and what I have said to my mom...

Then she beamed towards me with a smile. "But that Pokemon wishes to see you. Audino bring her in" She called out to what looked like a bunny like Pokemon. With pink fur on the back and its face with a tan stomach, legs and hands; Chirping up with a raise hand.

Taking the dex out; I scan for the Pokemon's data.

**"Aduino the hearing Pokemon… It touches others with its feelers on its ears. Using the sounds of their heartbeats to tell what they are feeling. Its auditory is astounding. It has a radar-like ability to understand the surroundings through slight sounds"**

I was surprised to hear this...Did Nurse Joy use Audino's hearing ability to hear my conversation with my mother? While at the same time, to tell how I was feeling. That; that's a very amazing Pokemon! "If your guessing if I used Audino I-", before she could finish her sentence I raise my hand up slowly. Letting her know I understand and, saw her nod in response. While at the same time; Audino came back in with that grass Pokemon who leapt up to me in the forest before my dad attacked!

Which the bulb grass Pokemon saw me and, lunge at me with incredible speed weeping to me, probably worried about me from the man. So I only did what came to me and petted the small Pokemon. In turn; the Pokedex picked up the data on the Pokemon...

**"Petilil the bulb grass Pokemon. The leaves on its head are very bitter. Eating one of these leaves is known to refresh a tired body. Since they prefer to live in moist, nutrient-rich soil, the area where Petilil's live known to be good for growing plants"**

"Petilil! Peti!" she cried out at the same time shaking off its leaves from its body. Using her teeth to hand one of them to me; I chuckle slight and accepted the leaf while gulping a bit...I know what Petilil wanted me to do and, that is to eat the bitter herb she was handing me, Umbreon and Nikka together.

Humbly accepting and begrudgingly eating it. I felt the stress in my body get some what relief...But still tired from everything. The storm still hasn't led up either, so I guess going to be staying an extra night here in the Pokemon center.

"Whatever choice you make between you and your mom...Just to make you understand Robert. That she does care for you ok?" Nurse Joy said. While at the same time patting my back for comfort and, left the room with Aduino bowing down, catching her balance before falling. Wiping off the beads of sweat and then ran off.

I was left alone with the pokemon again, hearing the sound of the door closing for the night and; the hall way lights turning off. I turn my head towards the grass type Pokemon. Who then looked back up to me with closed upside down 'u' eyes. Smiling up at me at the same time; rubbing up against me. I let out a small tear and just pet the pokemon...Everything that happen today, I'm sure no one will ever forgive me for my attitude towards them...I hope they understand that my anger wasn't towards them but to my mom and dad...

Sigh; I'll never hear the end of it from White and Charen. If they were to know how I treated Bianca with disrespect. Lying back down on the bed, with Nikka and Umbreon sleeping next to each other all tired out from all that had happen. While Petilil made comfortable next to me.

I heard the door opening once more to see Nurse Joy, putting down a Pokeball on the cabinet near the door with a smile, to once again leave the room. "I guess you're going to be our third Pokemon partner Petilil" I announced in a whisper. To see the grass Pokemon smiling towards me and cuddle even closer to my chin; tomorrow I will challenge the Striaton gym and their gym leader...

But there was one mystery that haves been solved! And that is mom's reason of moving to kanto, was because of dad working for Team Plasma and, wanting to kidnap me to raise me at their base of operation!


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**You've all been patiently awaiting for Chapter 8 and, your wait is over! the next three chapters will be in Bianca's, White and Charen's point of views of the situation that happen between Robert and his parents; Plus one Gym battle chapter with White. Enjoy and let me know what you all think in the comments : D Also in 4 days will be my birthday so, I'm going to be writing more chapters for this story for you all to read untill then; enjoy : ) Think of it as my present to you guys lol**

**...**

**Chapter 8 **

It was horrible! After leaving Robert behind to speak with his father; I felt very afraid and nervous for leaving him behind, while getting the feeling that Robert was in some sort of danger from his dad! So; doing what was right, I ran around Striaton city for any kind of help or; assistance to help Robert from the impending fight that might occur!

I tried every single house in the streets, with no one being a Trainer or somewhat a fighter…Even Officer Jenny couldn't come and help out with the situation; saying how making false accusations/information could lead me to going to jail easily and; since I'm 17 years old I am suitable for going to jail, that thought alone gave me chills…So the cops are out of the question and to make things worse; a storm was coming with thunderous boom and; crackle of lighten!

After some time through the city, panting and breathing from running so much. My blonde hair being a mess while holding on my hat with my right hand…I look up a bit, seeing the grey clouds coming in fast and; making the entire city to turn on their street lights and lamp posts. I had to find help soon or else who knows what will happen to Robert…

Without thinking; I ran inside a restaurant with all different kinds of people, who were being seated by three boys. Serving and taking their orders one by one, along of getting their food out; placing them down one by one on the tables.

Then one of the boy's saw me in front of the entrance came up to me and bow down…"Welcome; a table for one…Whoa what happen?" He suddenly asked me, seeing how much out of breath I was; I then rested my hands onto the stand he was behind. Leaning forward a bit to regain some lost breaths; then I weep out with tears coming to my eyes as my emotions were getting the best of me.

"Come help…Robert my friend…Is in danger!"

That's all the boys needed to hear and followed me back to route 2. Where we barely manage to rescue Robert and his purrion from an impending doom from Gurlok! I lifted up Robert carefully seeing as there were slight blood traces here and there; while some of it were getting on my orange vest…I didn't care what stains got on my clothes or not! Robert is hurt while in need of help.

After couple of hours trying to keep Robert awake and walking normally, the three boys ran up ahead to inform Nurse Joy about our return to the Pokemon center…Dragging Robert's feet and; having his arm over my shoulder. I just leer towards the Pokemon center with determination; along with Tepig and Lillipup, keeping an eye on Robert just in case he will pass out…I had to make sure he wouldn't including getting all the attention he needed to recover!

It was difficult to watch over his sleeping body, knowing how badly hurt he was from fighting his dad…I told Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny of what happen at the scene, giving some glares to Jenny knowing I came to her for help who then didn't believe my story! Boy; did Nurse Joy give Jenny a big long lecture about always aiding someone who is need of help.

I just sat there quietly in the room; hearing the thunder storm outside. That roared and cackled as if; taunting me, teasing me that I was too weak to help out Robert in his time of need! I did help him…Just not in the way of battling alongside him…Resting my hand onto his to feel any pulse that was running through his body, in which there was some slow pulses going through him. Indicating that he was sleeping fine and letting his body recover on its own. Though I had to shed a tear after hearing that he sprang his ankle at some point from coming here…

Did I…did I hurt him? Oh god I hope I didn't that would just make this day even worse for the both of us! Heading out into the lobby to get my mind all cleared up from all that have happen. Sitting on the sofas of the trainers lounge, I was quietly eating my meal with my Pokemon. Hoping to get that scary thought of my own dad attacking me, for leaving/sneaking out of my own house to go on this Pokemon journey!

Then I heard the center's door opening up, turning my head around I saw that it was White! She looked very drenched and, shaking out her wet brown hair; that seem to flatten down to her back. Giving her this very lady like aura around her and; any one that goes near her…Lifting up her hat from her head and; scanning around the area. She spotted me with a confused look then walked up towards me; hopping over the sofa with a soft bounce from landing. She lean back against the couch, while speaking up with a…"What's up Bianca? You looked like you've seen a ghost or something…"

I just couldn't hold in the tears and started breathing fast suddenly while at the same time; lunging at her, clutching, rubbing my head against White. Who protested that she was soaking wet from the storm; but I didn't care if I did get wet or not! She have's to know what happen at Route 2 and Robert!

So explaining everything that have happen and; hearing Robert screaming, yelling at his mom over the X'tranceiver…Saying something about keeping secrets from him or; how she lied to him over the years about his dad working for team plasma. White and I were just in shock over the news; while I was beside myself…"I left him alone with a team plasma member! Some friend I turn out to be!" I shouted. Causing Tepig and Lillipup to look up at me with sadden eyes. Which White just hug me once more, getting even more drench by the minute.

"It's alright Bianca; you still came back for him with the help of the Gym leaders! That haves to say something-"

"NO IT DOESN'T!" I yelled a bit, causing White to wince a bit from the sudden outburst. Pulling away from her, having new tears falling down upon my cheeks; with quivering eyes…"I still abandon him when he needed me! I was a coward and couldn't help aid him in the battle!"

"But Bianca…!" White raised her voice a bit, grabbing each side of my shoulders. Glaring deep into my eyes with determination and; the look of 'are you kidding?'… "You still went back for Robert, even after he told you to go to the Pokemon center! You've spent probably over twenty minute's searching for help! That haves to say something for him…Even if he did hit the lunch tray to the floor." She finished by wiping the tear stains from my eyes as I inhale some short breaths…

She's right; Robert is thankful of me for saving his life and, getting help from the city. Plus, the help of three Gym leaders will definitely scare off a Plasma member. Including with all three Water, Fire and Grass type monkey pokemon! Leaning away from white a bit and wiping away the tears from my eyes. I nodded to her and agree with her reasoning. "Though White before you go and visit Robert…You might want to get a change of clothing"

"Why is that?" She asked with one eye half way open and tilting her head to the side.

"Cause…Your white T is almost…umm well, see through" I finished with a blush and pointed to her shirt. Causing the girl to looked down and; chuckle nervously with her teeth showing. Before I could get another word in she was already gone and; headed down towards the trainer's room to change cloths.

I looked over to my two Pokemon that were traveling with me, to see that they were fast asleep on the floor all tired out from the day we all had today. So I recalled them back into their pokeball's and; decided to hand them over to Nurse Joy for now. Considering they might need some rest & relaxation; for the loss of energy they used up. "Um Nurse Joy, How is Robert doing…?" I asked quietly, seeing how late it was getting outside. While the storm was still brewing outside with so much rage…Boy; Unova storms are really bad in the time of autumn…

"He's…Well; I'm not really sure all I know is that; I highly suggest giving him some time before talking to him…" She suggested and I nodded in agreement, after the day he had. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to speak with any one…

"So, what's this I hear about Robert fighting his father?" The voice picked up behind me, caused me to turn around in shock while; holding onto my chest where my heart is. Breathing slowly and glared at Charen.

"Geeze Charen! Give a girl a heart attack; why don't you!" I exclaimed. Causing the boy to just fix his glasses a bit; with a shrug of his shoulders. Sometimes I wonder what ever go through his thoughts; he isn't the same kid he once was as a child…Ever since getting his first Pokemon. He is slowly changing every day. "While on the subject; it is none of your concern really Charen…" I tried to say, but deep down I know I should tell him about what happen…But; already pushed it with White knowing…So I doubt Robert wants another person in on the situation.

"Oh? So it's alright to inform White about the situation and not me?" He said, with a little steel in his voice. I just let out a sigh and rub my forehead; this is so straining along with a bad headache. I really, really don't need to put up with Charen today; White was fine since we are girls…Charen on the other hand, was a bit cold to Robert when he was a kid, challenging him in intelligence where Robert; at 8 years old remind you? Knowing nothing about times tables…So in a way, they were like rivals. Robert can beat Charen in the more athletic portion of school, while Charen beats Robert in the harder math problems or, intelligence…

"Sigh fine! Robert was attack by a Team Plasma member; he got into Robert's head and distracted him from giving out commands…Plus; the Plasma grunt had a big Pokemon with him and…" I let it hang there for a minute while giving a little light lie; hoping he wouldn't connect the dots that it was actually Robert's farther... Seeing how Charen's eyes widen a bit, knowing exactly what Robert's fear was.

"So they used a Giant Pokemon to cause fear into him, while defeating in his time of distress…Talk about low blow…" He said quietly at the end, bringing a finger under his chin. While; White came back from the trainer's room she was in. Wearing her pajamas at the same time joining back in the conversation Charen and I were having.

"So, when are you two going to tell me the truth; that it was his father that he fought!" he shouted lightly to both White and I; causing us to wince a bit from him knowing that kind of information…

I just shook my head, trying to calm down my nerves of re-telling the story once more. But; thankfully White filled him in for me and; explained what happen from what I saw. He was giving off different emotions, trying to figure out or, comprehend the situation that happen to Robert; also pacing a bit in the lounge; I just sat down on the couch leaning up against the cushions. Feeling that sleep was going to consume me…I really should get some sleep especially after what just happen.

"Listen Charen; pondering about this isn't going to make Robert any happier nor, will it make Bianca happy either! I say we just let it sit for now and; help him out any way we can." White explained. Masking mine smile that was creeping out with my hat covering them…But; sat up quick from Charen's response…

"Or, It could just be an excuse of his. For wanting to return to Kanto…I mean think about it you two? Ever since he set foot or, arrived here. He wants nothing to do with us or his old home…I mean seriously? Why would his own father go out and attack him? Along, with his mother keeping his childhood life a secret from him for over 11 years? If you asked me…I think this is all an act!" he exclaimed/informed us with his hypothesis.

I was about to strangle Charen right there and now; if it weren't for White to defend Robert for he wasn't here…"FOR YOUR INFORMATION! I just now saw Robert in his room with all his Pokemon; cuddling up all around him in pure rage, anger, confusion and sadness! I couldn't even believe the mix emotions that ran through that room. If you ever, EVER denied what Robert went through and; what Bianca saw in route 2. You should really re-think things over again Charen!" she yelled at him, while pushing him up against the center's door window. I held my hand up to my chest, getting a bit worried that a fight will break out between the two of them.

"Geeze, why are you defending him, you've heard him say couple of times that he haves no memories of this place!" He announced, causing White to stiffen a bit with a cold glare. The temperature in this room suddenly grew cold; even I was shaking in fear along with Charen. From the kill intent White was giving off!

"Don't you think I know that? I even heard him saying he hates it here in Unova and; asked his Umbreon the same question…It hurts you know…But; I don't blame him..." She said quietly, letting go of Charen. Who quickly adjusted his shirt while giving a cold glare at White; I saw how upset White was getting, from that information alone and, could've sworn that she was holding in some tears…I also forgotten how real close friend White and Robert were when they were kids…You could not separate them no matter what it is, you give them one candy bar…They will snap it into two too share. You give them a R.C car they will control one stick of the controller.

They were the most closest friends I have ever met…Now, seeing how much White is hurting from Robert not remembering us…She couldn't say he was the same any more. I was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but the offer was just shrug off. "I'm going to bed… Bianca let Robert know that the restaurant of Stiraton city is the Pokemon gym, will you?" She asked me with a turn of her head. But not showing her face, I just let out a nod while watching her enter the trainer's room that was a cross Robert's…Giving one last look to the boy's room, she let out a sad sigh and slams her door shut…

I then glared at Charen who backed up a bit with a sweat drop and; gritting his teeth a bit. "Are you happy now? You know how sensitive the subject is for her!" I raised my voice a bit, seeing how the boy just gave me his stoic emotionless face. "Do you even care-"

"I do care about White's feelings Bianca! But she shouldn't keep her faith in Robert to remember; all we could know is that. We are nothing to him, just an empty void of his empty past." He explained while up close to me. Glaring hard at me with determination… "I suggest that you grow up too Bianca; that shy boy Robert isn't with us, will never be with us and; will never exist with us. The Robert we all used to know and love is gone!" He finished by stomping past me and; towards the trainer's lounge halls, sneering at Robert's door…

I just stood there, staring at my reflection on the window. Seeing the trees and bushes being harshly pushed; breaking off from the trees. My reflection being ripple and disoriented; from each rain drop that hit the window. I just looked down at the rugged floor, with both arms wrapping under my chest. Is Charen right? Is Robert that we remember is truly gone and; doesn't ever want to come back?

Feeling all the stress of the day, I headed back to Robert's room…Since I accidently sign us up for one room. Opening the door quietly and sneaking in, I saw that White was/is correct…Purrion, Umbreon and Petili, wear all huddle on Robert; with the grass type Pokemon being closer to his chin. I had to smile at the affection the Pokemon were giving to the boy, even Petili! Since he haven't caught her just yet...

Making sure that Robert was asleep, I started to change into my night cloths and headed off to bed; before sleeping though, I let out a chuckle and smile from Robert speaking up in his sleep. Probably knew I came in…"Sorry about earlier Bianca…I was…it's just…"

"It's alright Robert…I understand what you went through…No need for apologies okay?" I said, not looking over my shoulders; knowing he could hear me and; didn't want to show him my red face. Though I couldn't help but lighten up the mood. "You should've seen White earlier! She pinned Charen up against the window tonight", I exclaimed hearing a slight snort from Robert. Knowing he was holding a laughter.

Eh why not tease the boy while I'm at it. "You didn't see anything right?"

"NO! Bianca geeze! Why would I peek on you changing for the last time, I am not like that! Good night!" He said with a harrumph, with Umbreon and Purrion snickering under their breath. I had to take a peak to see if he turn to face the wall and; smiled when I saw that he did but. Gulp from Petili growling at me for upsetting him…Wow, protective Pokemon.

"Good night Robert" I quietly said, letting sleep succumb me…

Tomorrow's weather is still rain with slight of strong winds….

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I decided to answer to your response for when ever I post up a new chapter from now on lol. So this way I can keep track of who leaves comments XD sounds good to everyone (For those with no names; please type in a name. Cause it be too confusing to who I am answering too lol)**

**Responding to the comments**

**lol sorry everyone XD I had trouble sleeping last night, from getting ideas on how to work the triple battle in the story. And gladly to say; I worked something out. So be prepare, Chapter 10 is about 70% done and, to inform everyone that Purrion is slowly getting closer to her goal with Umbreon XD Chapter 10 might be up around 5pm-6pm if not maybe later tonight.**

**Pokegirl360: I know what you mean, its weird that they made it so you won't lose the TM's any more. Now why the couldn't do that in the past games? I guess it could be they had trouble programming it into the catridge or, just never came up with the idea till now lol.**

**"_thinking/thoughts"_**

**Bold for Pokedex entries. **

**...**

**Chapter 9**

_"Come on you two are so slow!" I shouted towards Robert and Bianca. Who were trying their best to catch up to me; we were playing outside of the school playground to a game of chase or, tag if you would like to call it. Though differently than your normal game of tag…The way we play it is that, if both people get tag at once! They are both it and have to chase the last person standing, before he/or she gets to the safe zone. Of course I was the one being the best of this game, since I have more athletic achievement in our class…_

_"No fair White! You know both Robert and I aren't fast like you!" _

_I heard Bianca whine with shorts of breath; I feel sorry for her on the account, she always wears such heavy dresses that really prevented her from running fast. Although I couldn't see Robert anywhere within the school yard's dirt pavement at all?_

_I quickly check near the sea saw…Nothing; No, where near the swing sets or the slides…Where could he have…Then I just sidestepped to my right from someone shouting and jumping out from behind a tree; just to land flat on his stomach painfully. I crouch down just a tad to snicker at the poor boy's feeble attempt to tag me. "Sorry Robert! Better luck next time though in like ten years from now" I taunted at him while leaning against the safe zone of the tree; though I do give him credit for originality!_

_Watching him get back up with the help from Bianca; he looked towards me with a smile and bashful look. "Man White, I really, really-", He stop in mid-sentence then tag me. "TAG; you are it White!"_

_I blinked my eyes from this nonsense to only discover that my hand; haven't fully touch the tree! Dang it! I whine at the stupidity of my 7 year old brain, for wasting that time taunting him; instead of grabbing the safe zone to win the game…Oh well, at least it was fun while it lasted. About time I got tag; winning was getting really boring…Especially when there's no one to share it with. _

_I couldn't help but grin at Robert and Bianca; who was doing a victory dance for triumphantly beating me in the game of tag. I was about to call out to them, before everything started to turn dark and the winds blowing harder and; getting a lot colder. UN-till…_

Bam! From the noise of the windows opening up harshly from the rough winds outside; that were howling and moaning in the early mornings. This; startle me so badly that I latterly flew off my bed and hit the carpeted floors. Groaning in pain and; getting up to force ably closing the windows against the cold winds. I manage to succeed; then turn around with a startle breath…I look around the room to make sure nothing got blown off or, made a mess from that strong winds. Thankfully; nothing seems out of place, besides my back pack is swinging gently; from the door knob ready to be un-hooked to meet the floor…

I went to check what time it was that the; OH, so noisy winds had to wake me up for…Only to realize it was seven in the morning; argh why weather…I wanted to sleep in, get all nice and comfy in a warm bed. With nothing in the world to wake me up to this gosh darn early in the day! Stretching my arms up with a yawn; I creep silently out the door…Making sure that the door wasn't going to make any squeaking noise; that and don't want to rudely awake any one from their slumber.

Seeing that there wasn't anyone out in the halls of the Pokemon center; I headed out at the same time closed the door behind me…Last night encounter with Bianca and Cheren was very stressful and could not believe the words that came out of his mouth! It wasn't Robert fault that his dad attacked him and; there isn't any reason for him to make up a story to not be anywhere close to us…Right?

Sure he doesn't like it here nor, does he even remember living in Unova region…That and doesn't remember Bianca, Cheren and I; he can still try and enjoy it here in Unova with his friends…Sigh; fudge it all! Now Cheren is making me second thinking the entire thing and subject.

Looking at the door where both Robert and Bianca are sleeping in; I decided to pay a small visit to see if everything is alright between the two. After opening the door to take a peek inside; I saw that everything was okay, even the mess that Robert made from knocking the lunch tray from Bianca yesterday; was all cleaned up in a very thorough job too! Properly cleaned up by Nurse Joy; although I dismiss that thought, seeing that the cleaning supply were in front of Robert's bed.

Speaking of which, his Pokemon Umbreon is watching me carefully with a tilted head. Yawning, twitching of his right ear…I guess that's what you get for being a night time Pokemon. Always on the alert even in the early mornings…This will be my only chance to get his Pokedex entry!

"Umbreon?" he cried out softly with tired eyes, I shoosh him with gritted teeth as I pull my Pokedex from my pocket and pointed towards the black fox Pokemon. Seeing that Umbreon closed his eyes; smiling at me with happiness. Very friendly Pokemon and cute Pokemon, now if he were to lie on his back, kicking his legs in the air. That would be even cuter coming from the moonlight Pokemon…I had to hold in a squeal from picturing that. With the Pokedex out and pointed to Umbreon; up came the data for the Pokemon!

**"Umbreon the moonlight Pokemon: When exposed to moonlight the rings on its body glows faintly and it gains a mysterious power"**

Not much of data for Umbreon is there? I tilt my head towards the black fox Pokemon, who just shrug back to me; guessing he knew there wasn't much data on the Pokemon. But; who am I to complain! Robert has a frigging Umbreon! Now, how many of you could say that about a friend in Unova who haves one? None I tell you…

Slowly walking up to the Pokemon; slowly reaching my hand out just in case if he does decide to bite me or not, not going take any chances of that happening to me. But smiled when Umbreon move his head forward to nudge against my hand, purring from being petted on the head and stroking his fur. Man, I never met such a friendly Pokemon before… "Hey Umbreon everything going alright; between Bianca and Robert…?" I asked to the Pokemon who responded with a quiet bark. Gazing at the Pokemon with a soft look, I turn my head towards a sneaking Purrion; that was slowly creeping up too Umbreon…

I quickly move away in time, before the two fell to the floor. With Purrion trying to get together with Umbreon; poor fox Pokemon. Being chased around by Purrion properly not the best health for the little guy…Especially from Purrion trying to corner Umbreon with intent of…Oh geeze; I blushed and shook the thoughts out of my head…Who knew Pokemon could be so persistence of wanting to…Well mate; even if Umbreon haves no word in it.

Turning my attention towards Robert's face, I saw that Petilil was standing guard in front of Robert's chin; trying her best to sound intimidating by growling at me; I just raise a hand up to my mouth; to cover a small chuckle and laughter; from the grass Pokemon tilting its body in confusion.

"You really like Robert don't ya Petilil?" I asked with a smile, seeing the grass type hopping up and down with giddiness. Rubbing up against Robert's chin affectionately with her leafs. I stretch out my hand and; picked up the little grass type up to my chest. Softly grooming her leafs carefully, I smiled down to the smiling grass Pokemon. "Can you do me a huge favor Petilil?" which the response I got from the Pokemon was a blinking of the eyes and a nod; "I want you to do your best to protect Robert ok? Whenever you feel like he is being threaten, or is in danger. I want you to break out of the Pokeball in his time of need got it?" I said to the little Pokemon, who beam up to me and nodded. "Good! Now use sleep powder on Purrion, before she goes a little too far", I said with a sweat drop, feeling that Petilil looked over my shoulders.

Seeing that Purrion was half way there to pinning Umbreon; who was doing his best to keep her away with his one paw keeping her at bay, though shivered when Purrion started licking his face; at the same time sweating bullets. Petilil giggle at the affection Purrion was giving to Umbreon; with a hop from my shoulder and spinning in midair; and there came out the blue powder star dust.

Causing the purple cat Pokemon to sniff it in a bit of the powder; while teetering, tottering to the floor with sleep status. Umbreon then let out a small breath of air. Barking his thanks towards the small grass Pokemon who landed in front of him; closing her eyes in a proud way nodded to Umbreon.

I smiled at the way the Pokemon were interacting with each other…Robert sure haves a lively bunch on his hand; speaking of which. I'm kind of surprised how he or Bianca didn't wake up from all the commotion that Umbreon and Purrion was making; then again Bianca will probably sleep through anything, if she had a nice comfy bed. Robert on the other hand…Probably all the stress from yesterday wore the poor boy out.

After checking thing with Bianca and Robert; along with the eventful morning with, Umbreon and Purrion I went back to my room to get change; then headed out of the Pokemon center to challenge the Stiraton city gym to get my first Pokemon official league gym badge!

Getting my Pokemon Snivy and my new capture Pokemon Deerling; Who I never thought was habituated near Route 2…Although; I did heard rumors of the Pokemon frolicking through the grassy fields near by a abandon construction site. I had to shake my head for the strange way of finding the Pokemon in the first place…

_"Alright Snivy; use Grass mixer!" I called out to my partner Snivy; who jump up into the air spinning like a top. Picking up speed to gather all the leaves around it; then converted all the leaf that it gather towards her tail; letting out a very loud growl._

_"Sniiiivy!" it shouted, sending a powerful tornado of leafs too one of the broken debris; of the abandon site with so much force. That the attack; manage to break the broken wall into two; along with others behind it, causing multiple explosion with each hit!_

_"Way to go Snivy! Everything seems to be in tip top shape!" I exclaim out loud; watching the grass starter landing back down on her feet. Pumping her arms to her waist with approval... Seeing how powerful the attack have gotten and; the experience it gain over the past week we started. I have to say that Snivy and I; came a long way in our journey…Even though we haven't started collecting gym badges yet. I am sure we will be ready for the Stiraton city gym!_

_Before we could rejoice though; I was suddenly buck from the back and flew into one of the walls; grunting and wincing in pain. I look up to who my attacker was; just in time to see that Snivy was doing her best to dodge each hoof, head butt's that was being sent to her. It was a Deerling! What's a Deerling doing out here from its habitat?_

_Using the wall as leverage to getting back up on to my feet; worried if Snivy will be able to keep up the dodging…Quickly grabbing the Pokedex and pointed towards Deerling; I notice while smiling at Snivy creative way of dodging; under its legs, followed by using Vine whip to trip the Deerling on the ground; at the same time slithering back towards me with incredible speed._

**_"Deerling the Season Pokemon: The color and scent of its fur changes to match the mountain grass. When they sense hostility, they hide in the grass. The turning of the season changes the color and scent of this Pokemon's fur. People use it to mark the seasons. "_**

_The Pokedex then closed up after pocketing it back to my jeans. Staring at the Deerling who was digging at the dirt with its hoof foot…Staring and glaring with determination; wanting to battle Snivy really badly; while probably upset about her tripping it to the ground. Looking down to my partner; I nodded and got into position._

_"Alright; Snivy use Tackle attack!" I cried out, seeing the grass Pokemon nodding at the same time; charging straight towards the deer Pokemon. Before making contact though; Deerling quickly move out of the way, making Snivy fly past it while bringing both hind hoofs up; using double kick on Snivy which in turn cause the grass snake to fly back into a wall, bouncing off from the wall; at the same time landing on the ground._

_Before I could give another command; Deerling used quick attack on Snivy…Making sure that the grass Pokemon wouldn't get any attacks in or, defend herself from its attack. While still in the air; Deerling use the advantage by attacking with Faint attack. This surprised me very much considering it's a Grass/Fighting type Pokemon! How does it know Faint attack!_

_"Snivy use Vine whip to pull up the rubble quick!" I shouted up to my partner; whose eyes shot open, turning her body around throwing two vines downward to some of the rubble. Once they are wrapped around the said rubble. Snivy quickly chuck it up towards herself and with precise timing; the rubble strike down Deerling right when it appeared behind Snivy. Sending the deer down to the ground fast and hard!_

_"Quick before it gets back up! Tackle and then follow up with Grass mixer!"_

_After giving the commands to Snivy; she landed on her feet facing towards the deer Pokemon who was, slowly coming back up to its legs. Snivy didn't give the deer a chance at all. Using the force from landing; Snivy darted towards Deerling with a powerful blow to the stomach, then wrap her vines around the deer Pokemon by using the leverage she had on it. By slamming it down to the ground, swinging it around her and; into the multiple debris that surrounded the; after that was done Snivy then threw Deerling as far as possible. Causing the deer Pokemon to slide against the dirt ground, creating a rough trail outline…_

_Grabbing a Pokeball from my waist and spinning it with one finger. I grip onto it; follow by throwing it hard towards the deer Pokemon. Which the red light sucked the Pokemon into the Pokeball and started shaking…_

_One…two…three_

_A flashed cover around the Pokeball with the red light dimmed out from the middle. Indicating that the capture was a success! Walking towards the Pokeball; at the same time picking up... I smiled at the ball and then towards Snivy who was panting a bit from the excess of using too much energy from training and battling…_

I open my eyes from remembering that fight with Deerling along with capturing it. It defiantly made my day, since their nearly impossible to find there…although; I am curious of why it was down there in the first place? I mean there isn't much there and the only habitant Pokemon that do frolics there are Munna and; bunch of Patrats…Oh well I can think it over after winning my first Gym badge…Hearing my stomach growl out in protest; I sweat drop at the fact I haven't eating any breakfast yet…Good thing the gym's a restaurant!

Standing in front of the restaurant building; I open the double doors to be amazed at the sight I was seeing! Red carpeted furnished floors, with the walls decorated with all sorts of pots and fur gas plants hanging from the sides. While a beautiful astounding chandler hung from the ceilings; with lit candle sticks that glowed beautifully above the customers head…

I started drooling from sniffing the, oh so good aroma that; penetrated my nostrils with the sweet smell of what seems to be; bacons, sausages, eggs, waffles. All sorts of food! "Hello! My name is Cilan…Will you be sitting by yourself miss?" Cilan asked me with a smile. I nodded to him to answer his question; bowing down to me with his arm stretched out. "Well then please follow me to your table!"

He was defiantly in a chipper mood today and so follow I shall! After getting seated on a red cushion chair. He handed me the menu a long with silver wear and plates. "Now, once you are ready all you need to do. Is let the Pokemon know and they will come to get me or, my brothers. I hope you have a define morning!" He announced while hurrying back to the kitchen. Getting a glimpse through the open door, I saw how busy they were with all the food and ingredients that were about…

I looked around the restaurant too notice that it wasn't all that busy here. Since the storm and all from yesterday is slowly dying down…This was a bit confusing to me; their known for their good service and great foods…Why is that they're in such a rush? Seeing one of the monkey types Pokemon walking about, seeing if any of the customers were ready to order. I had to chuckle seeing a Pokemon walking around in the restaurant, seeing if anyone is ready. By telling the Pokemon they were ready; hands them their table number then have them, walk in the kitchen to let one of the Waiters to know they are ready.

Huh; clever way to get orders from their customers and, get them ready for their meal. So seeing the blue monkey coming towards me… I quickly pulled out my Pokedex to register its data before asking it; to get its trainer.

**"Panpour the spray monkey Pokemon: The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large. It does not thrive in dry environments. It keep itself damp by shooting water stored from its head tuft from its tail."**

"Panpour over here please", I called out to the Pokemon. Who turn to my attention at the same time walking up to me with a smile on its face!

"Panpour?" it spoke up to me; with a tilt of its head. I just smiled down to the Pokemon while leaning forward a bit…

"Can you get your trainer here? I want to ask what's going on okay." I asked the little monkey; who nodded its head at the same time running in the kitchen. I waited a few minutes for whoever came back with Panpour. Though; my stomach is growling up a storm so loud, you could probably hear it a mile away! "There, there tummy…You will get food soon…" I playfully said to myself chuckling at how, I still like some what a kid.

"Ah miss you ready to order? My name is Cress and I will be your waiter for this beautiful morning!" He said happily, brushing away some of his blue hair. I shook my head to his response while; receiving a very confused looked to me and raise one eye brow at me. "Oh? Was there something else you wanted?" He asked again.

"Yeah, you guys seem very busy in the kitchen…Any reason?" I question him, seeing him letting out a depress sigh and shrug his arms. I guess someone important is coming over to the restaurant?

"Ah yes, you see we are having a model coming to our restaurant. After hearing how past customers been recommending us to others. She called ahead to tells us that; she is coming by to eat breakfast. To be perfectly honest; we are very worried…" He explained, while sitting down on a chair far from me.

He then went ahead and told me all about this fashion model's producer; giving them a very rare type of recipe that is only known in the Sinnoh region called 'curry rice omelet'. Known to be a very delectable breakfast that makes your taste buds blow up to the stars. So, after hearing how they were having trouble getting the right taste/flavor of the food.

I explained to him that I could help them out, by telling them if it tasted good or not; that and I have tried the food before. My family went on a vacation to the Sinnoh region when I was 10 years old, while eating at a very famous restaurant hotel. That served the food, made me very full and tasted outstanding! That and I am starving…

Agreeing to help them out, I started chowing down the new breakfast for their menu. The first batch came out very well…un-edible and tasted nasty, that it latterly turned me green from just a small piece of food. The second batch had too much curry in it and; turn out really spice to even eat off from. That and, you can feel the intense heat radiant from the omelet as well…Next couple of batches all turned out the same; the three boys were starting to feel dread. Since every single plate that I took a small bite from. Did not turn out right…"Have you guy's, consider to put the curry on the side of the omelet while; using the rice to absorb the curry?"I asked them, seeing them all looking at each other in thought.

Cilan snapping fingers and spoke up to the others. "Of course, it's not the omelet that tasted bad; It was the curry that is seeping through into the omelet; without the rice to absorb the flavor of the spice. All you will get is a sour after taste!"

I sweat drop from not exactly sure what he just said. But; I will just go with that they forgot to add the rice in the curry. So after they left once more to cook the meal; I saw the door open up with a beautiful blonde teenager stepping in. Wearing a somewhat fashionable dress…Though; she looks awfully familiar for odd reasons? Wearing what to be headphones; with black long antenna's hanging down to her waist. Her open up yellow vest jacket revealing what looked like a double, black tube top. Covering up to her chest and mid-section where her belly button is being cover. Along with either, black long sleeve leather pants or black long sleeve latex-pants…Hard to tell from this far…

Getting their last batch of the curry omelet from Cilan and the other waiters; I gulp a bit from the food. Considering how many attempts they tried to perfect the curry omelet…Oh well, it looks really good this time around. I felt the teenager's eyes on me, watching me take one bite out of the omelet.

I then open my eyes wide and started smiling! So, bon apatite they say and I did! "Alright, we did it, we made the perfect dish of Curry Omelet!" the boy with the red hair exclaimed, while the others nodded in agreement. Going into a tangent of how figuring out the different ingredients work; while the rice takes the moisture spice flavor of the curry sauce. I just ignore them since I don't speak connoisseur speech.

"Waiter, I would like what she is having please." I heard the teenager called out to the waiters, who in turn were shock and shouted out her name. Causing me to go into a choking fit…Elesa? The Nimbassa city gym leader is a Fashion model!

"Coming right away Elesa, come on guys! Let's give her the best curry omelet we ever made. Thank you so much for helping us White. Before you leave, we want to give you something for your help!" The blue hair one, name Cress announced and; told them to take their time...Wait did I give them my name? Oh duh! I sort of did, if not then that was a very lucky guess on their end!

Once they left, I turn towards Elesa who smiled towards me and nodded. Curious if the food is really that good. I was giving her the biggest grin I could offer and; give her two thumbs up for how great it taste! After sometime and; leaving the restaurant since it started to get more customers. I decided to leave the restaurant for now and; wait for when Breakfast is over. Though before I walked out the door…

"Wait White!" I was being called out by one of the waiters, which was Cilan. Breathing and panting from running all the way from the gym, to front of the Pokemon center. Which I quickly bop my head, giving a apology for leaving the restaurant so soon. "It's quite alright…Here ya go"

He opened his hand to show me that it was a gym badge! "Whoa wait! I didn't battle any of you? Why are you…?" I started too asked and was giving the badge. Cilan then bow down slightly with both eyes close smiling still.

"Because you help us make a dish; that we had no clue about. Without your help Miss Elesa would've never ate at our restaurant ever again, while also giving us a distasteful review", He chuckled at the end of his sentence. Prompting me to take the badge for helping them out make a very rare dish indeed…Hey; can't let a gifted horse go to waste. I accepted the badge and then curtsy to him in a playful manner, thanking him for the wonderful meal's…Even though some of them were horrible. Oh well! I got free food for the deal, two birds with one stone I always say. Too bad Robert have to battle them for his.

So now, on to the next destination!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I decided to answer to your response for when ever I post up a new chapter from now on lol. So this way I can keep track of who leaves comments XD sounds good to everyone (For those with no names; please type in a name. Cause it be too confusing to who I am answering too lol**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait XD I wanted to get the Triple battle a very good and epic feel towards it, that I didn't realize how many pages it was taking up. But not to worry; I think I nailed it pretty good! Hope you all enjoy! **

**Responding to comments:**

**Hey guys, I usually don't wake up this early in the morning, or start writing this early ^_^; But the next chapter will be in the works : ) I just have to search up the dream mist; which If I remember correctly, it allows Munna to show what Pokemon are dreaming correct? So am curious if it also works on humans too. But I will say this though; Chapter 12 will show Robert's childhood days in Unova, sort of a 'slice of life' kind of chapter ^_^. Till then, I want to try something special with the dream mist, to follow up to Chapter 12. Any ideas?**

**"_thinking/thoughts"_**

**Bold for Pokedex entries. **

**...**

**Chapter 10**

Its finally the time to take on the gym leader! I thought to myself, been a rough couple days since finally arriving to Stiraton city…Even though the mornings was really loud between Umbreon and Purrion; with her trying to mate with Umbreon. I'm really surprised how long he was able to hold her back; considering how much advances she tried to put on him.

Although; if I didn't wake up in time to save him, there would've been little Eevee's or Purrion's eggs lying everywhere if they were to continue farther…Thankfully I manage to return Purrion, who somehow after some time, finally pinning Umbreon on the ground, with him lying on his back. I did kind of scold Umbreon for not handling the situation better. On the account Umbreon is stronger than Purrion that and, don't understood why he just didn't lay down the ground rules with her.

After that morning event, I grab the Pokeball that Nurse Joy left on the counter; for me to use it on Petilil. Which the grass Pokemon was hopping all over the place in glee; bouncing off from both sides of the bed, the walls, even the ceiling! Energetic little thing isn't she?

Once that was done with the capture process; a little worried that Bianca woken up from all of the; ruckus that's been going on in the room. Only to find out that she wasn't in her bed…Looking over the bed to make sure she wasn't still sleeping on it, considering Petilil jump on the spot where her head would've been…then let out a breath of relief, there was note sitting there that were in her hand writing.

"_Robert, I will probably be already gone by the time you wake up; I do hope that you're feeling a whole lot better from all that have happen, for the past two days. To let you know that White, Cheren and I all challenge the gym leader and; have our first badge. So you better get busy mister! OH also, save; Umbreon from Purrion; she is getting really close to having baby Pokemon eggs. Ciao!"_

"Well Bianca, you were right about Umbreon…But why tell me that the others have got their first gym badge?" I thought to myself and then just shrug my shoulders. I guess she just wants to keep me updated with everyone's progression. At the same time, getting this nagging feeling in my head that; she somehow used to do this when we were kids…Am I starting to slowly remember my past?

Let's see…White…Very close friends and; dreams of becoming a Pokemon master to defeat all of the elite four member's…Bianca; wishes to someday travel all around the world to meet n' greet all different kinds of people and Pokemon.

I widen my eyes from sheer shock. I remember them vaguely, but is that all I can remember? Is their life goals and dreams? Argh! So much for having memories or lack off that is…So after; putting the letter in my back pack; for who knows why. I started to get change to my traveling cloths and, for bad timing…Nurse Joy was coming in to check up on me and…Well I think you all know what will happen next. Both made each other scream at the top of our lounges, with Nurse Joy closing the door quickly and shouting apologies to me through the door.

This wasn't the first time that had happened to me though. Some Nurse Joy's in the other regions; always get the tendencies to check up on me to see how I am doing, from either my friends telling them. To wake me up at a certain time or to make sure that I will eat my breakfast in the morning before; leaving the Pokemon center.

After fully cloth and explaining to Nurse Joy that it was alright and; wonder why she didn't knock first. Told me that a boy with glasses have told her, that I would be already dress and ready to go…Okay Cheren, your timing was a bit off or, should say a bit early. I had to feel sorry for Nurse Joy who had to go through that ordeal…Thankfully I still had pants on phew… I kicked Umbreon slightly to his side, hearing the dark type snicker from what I just went through. After saying my good byes and eating a wonderful breakfast in the Pokemon center.

Which are very rare to come by just to let you know; I headed off with all my Pokemon in their Pokeball's and; all the items that I bought from the center is neatly packed and organize for my journey. Now, the letter that Bianca left me said that the gym for Stiraton city is a restaurant…Looking around to each individual building, I saw one with what looked a Pokeball sign that haves a lighten bolt striking through the middle with both the words, Gym and restaurant hanging in the front of the building. Well I guess that's it right there…

Before entering though I spotted White hunch over a trash bin in the streets. With only her poofy hair sticking out, along with the black vest showing; at the same time leaning over the bin. The closer I got the more I dread of approaching her, she was making a lot of gagging sounds like she gotten sick from something. Reaching up to her, trying to ignore the sounds she was making…I softly started rubbing her back to ease off any sickness she was going through.

"You alright there White? You don't seem to be the type to get sick easily…" I asked; seeing her letting out quick breaths along with a sigh. Guess rubbing her back is making her feel a bit easier. Poking her head out from the bin I was really taken back by how pale she looked. Even paler than her own skin was! With a small grin a little teeter of the head. She responded back to me, while grabbing my shoulders to steady her balance…

"Yeah…I just help out the Stiraton brothers with their restaurant earlier today…For some food critique slash model." She said; holding in any other substance that might threaten to break out. "They were told by her producer…To make Curry Omelet since its one of her favorite foods", I knew she wouldn't last standing, so I guided her to a nearby bench at the same time lower her down to sit. With me sitting; down along next to her waiting for her to continue on with the story. I nodded to her for thanking me from helping her.

"So…I said I could help them out by tasting the omelet. That and; I have eaten it before when I was a child. There were so many failures, so many flavors that clashed with each other…After what seem to be the tenth batch, they finally gotten it right and; I fully ate the food with pure bliss. Along with; the fashion model Elesa who also enjoyed the food!" Then I saw her pale, after her stomach was growling in protest of said food, that she ate slash tasted. I couldn't help but closed my eyes with a small chuckle and sweat drop. From her running back to the nearby trash bin…Poor White; is that how she got her Gym badge I wonder?

Oh well no need to ponder on that now, it is my turn to get my gym badge. Slapping my hands down to my knees, pulling myself up from the bench with a stretch of my arms; I turn my attention towards White, to see that she was starting to breath slower and more calmer than she was before. "Alright White, you take care okay? Don't want you to push yourself to the brink of illness", I shouted to her, who raised a hand with a thumb up, taking that as my cue. I started walking once more towards the Pokemon gym…

Before entering though, I took a couple steps back to see that Cheren came out from the gym. He widened his eyes at me for a bit and then leered. "Oh, it's only you…A little slow today aren't we Robert; or did you finally organize your little story of how your father's fake his attacks on you…"

Okay…Is his tie choking him? Is he losing circulation between his swollen head and the blood streams that go through his veins? I look to the left and right, pretending to play dumb for now in turn trying to figure out what his problem was with me…"Excuse me? Were you talking to me little boy? Or were you talking to your imaginary friend…" I said/asked with my own leer to him. He then just let out a disgruntle sigh. Pushing past me with enough force to make me move to only stop a couple feet; then turn his head back to me.

"Listen, I don't know what kind of game you are playing Robert…But keep White and Bianca out of this, more importantly White. I don't care if you did lose your memory or not; there is no reason to make up stories of how badly your father treated you." He announced with a sneer look. That I return back with my own, but more of a leer and gritting of the teeth.

"What's your problem Cheren! Ever since I got here, you've been treating me nothing but disrespect. And for your information, I am not making the story up. I was really attacked by my father!" I shouted a bit, trying to keep my voice low so that in case White was nearby, she wouldn't get involved in what Cheren and I were talking about. Seeing him turn his body harshly with a hated glare towards my direction, sending off slight kill intent at me… Geeze; whatever I did to make him so angry is way beyond me.

"My problem is you! You somehow magically re-appear for over 14 years later, claiming that you don't remember anything or anybody that lives here in Unova. Along with now; claiming that you have a father who is somehow! Working for Team Plasma and; wanting to kidnap you, then brainwash you in order to become a member of that so called team. White and Bianca maybe falling for this piece of crap; but I'm not." He exclaim, causing me to tighten my hand into a fisted ball…What nerve! He actually believes that I am tricking White and Bianca? In order for them to feel sorry for me? I don't think so everything I'm saying is the truth!

"Whatever lies you are filling their heads, won't work on me. I can see right past your rouse…I wish you bad luck for your gym battle", he said with those final words and left. Whatever his problem is, I am not going to let it get into my head. I can stand many things in this world and have faced many dangers in my life. Cheren is at the bottom of the food chain right now, if he wants to believe that I am lying? Then let him, as long that I know I am telling a truth. Then that is all that matters to me…

"Whatever lies your; filling their heads, blah, blah, blegh!" I mimicked him while sticking my tong at his walking form at the end; With a huff I turn my attention to the gym and enter it, no way I'm going to lose this gym battle…What the heck?

I know in Bianca's letter says that this was both a restaurant and gym…But to me; it looks like an ordinary restaurant. I don't see anything that resembles of a gym arena? Plus what's with the three waters going around the room?

"Welcome sir! Table for one…?" The waiter with a red hair asked me, I shook my head. At the same time pointing towards all the tables and customers they were having. With a raise eyebrow I hesitantly asked him…

"Um what's with the customers? I thought this was also a Pokemon gym?" I asked slowly, seeing the red hair boy just smiling at me big; Raise one arm up to the air at the same time snapping his fingers; with the other two waiters who were about to take orders. Walked towards the red hair boy, all three of them standing in front of me is a bit intimidating and scary. Then; they all bow down and proudly announced.

"Why young sir, it is true what you say. Stiraton gym is both a restaurant and gym. We are keeping the restaurant out in the front. So this way, the customer and trainers can have a nice relaxing breakfast, lunch and dinner. For their tired minds and souls; once they feel rejuvenating the trainers then can come up to us. To take on either me or my brothers in a gym battle for the official Pokemon league badge. The Triple badge!" The red heir waiter explained and announced.

So all three of them are gym leaders? This is the first I ever heard of a triple gym leader in one gym…Sure the twins were exceptional in Hoenn; considering they grew up and live together for their entire lives. But this…Does this mean there another fighting style in the Unova league? One way to find out and that is to ask them. "Um, does that mean you guys will do a triple Pokemon battle to the trainers you face?"

Which they all smiled at me with a nod… "That's right, if the trainer's feel like they can handle all three of us, after another. They can go ahead with a three on three battle", the boy with blue hair explained. I shook my head a bit, forgetting to be specific as always. I then spoke up one more time to clear some things with what I am meaning to say.

"No, no I meant an actual triple battle…I want to figure out the different rules there are in Unova. Before I challenge you guys" I said, bringing both hands in my pocket to wait for their answers…Which they all started looking at each other with confusion and thoughtful looks.

"Hmm…We never had one of those before? Though I am afraid how well he will be able to handle, commanding all three of his Pokemon." The blue hair one said.

"that's true, a spicy and yet compelling aroma to challenge with three Pokemon at once; is an interesting combination for the soup" I felt like I had a big question mark above my head, after hearing the green hair boy saying something about soups and spices…

"Well it's up to our challenger. What do you say? Do you feel like doing a triple battle? Their like double battle, but you will be commanding all three of your Pokemon for the battle." He explained to me, which I had to think this through carefully, I only have three Pokemon in my team and; with all six that practically make that half of your team. Aw what the heck! I like trying new things and was eager to try the double battle in Hoenn. I better be careful how I order everyone. Two of them being dark types and Petilil is newly caught, so I don't know what type of moves she haves up in her arsenal…

"Sure! I challenge you three in a triple battle!" I said, pumping my arms to my sides, grinning to the boys in front of me. With them grinning back. This is going to be awesome!

Now this is what I call an arena! There was a whole other room in the back of the restaurant, where the battle arena was for gym battles to be held at; with in the room. The arena was your pretty ordinary battle field, with boulders place in certain patterns and placed, in certain orders. They either have a rock type family, or a Pokemon that can easily maneuver on the rocks.

"Alright come on out everyone!" They all shouted at once, sending out what looked to be different color Pokemon, red, blue and green looking monkey's…Okay?

**"Pansage the grass monkey Pokemon: This Pokemon dwells deep in the forest. Eating the leaf on its head whisk weariness away as if by magic. It shares the leaf on its head to weary-looking Pokemon. These leaves are known relieve stress."**

**"Pansear the High Temp Pokemon: This Pokemon lives in caves, in volcanoes. The fire within the tuft of its head can reach up to 600F degree. When it is angered; the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600F. It uses the tuft to roast berries."**

Looking at the blue color monkey I figure it would be a water type Pokemon. So, we have a Grass Type, a Fire Type and a Water Type Pokemon…Oh boy, now I see why nobody does a triple battle with these three boys…Oh well, live and learn is what I always say. "Alright then…Come on out everyone!" I exclaimed out, throwing all three of my Pokemon.

Which Umbreon came out first, then Purrion and last but not least Petilil! All three of them blinking their eyes in confusion, saw the three monkeys on the other side. In the instances, all three went into their battle position. It's time for my first Unova Gym battle and triple battle!

"Alright, the last Pokemon standing will win the battle and receive the gym badge. You all ready?" Asked one of the customers; who agree to become a referee for the battle... Seeing all of us nodding our heads with excitement! With the boys smiling and grinning, to me matching with the same thing; determine to win this fight…I just hope I will be able to command all three of my Pokemon correctly. "Alright then…BEGIN!"

All three of the Pokemon darted forward, each one picking their opponents, Umbreon taking on the fire type Pansear. While Purrion took on Pansage, before Petilil went out to fight; I order her to stand back to be support for the team. Which she got a bit upset at first, but then saw how Pansage was hanging back from the other two… Getting the feeling that it will strike once it's sees an opening.

"Umbreon quick, use Shadow sneak; Purrion support him with Shadow Ball!" I commanded the two, which both Pokemon nodded, Umbreon jumping up to dive into the ground. At the same time Purring who came up behind the black fox fire off a Shadow ball towards the fire monkey.

"Pansear use dig, to dodge the Shadow ball!"

"Panpour use Water gun to intercept Umbreon!"

They both shouted out, seeing how Pansear was digging at the ground with so much vigor and speed; manage to dodge the Shadow ball that flew right over it, at the same time getting cancel out by Water gun colliding with it. Making a huge explosion that sent Umbreon flying back, after popping up where Pansear was. "Petilil quick shoot leech seed toward Purrion! Umbreon use dark Pulse to push Purrion out of the way!"

Which they nodded, Petilil hobbling towards the direction where Purrion was, fired off glowing green seeds to the cat Pokemon; who smiled after getting pushed back by Dark pulse. Sure it will damage her, but it wouldn't cause too much damage to her, just as I predicted; Pansear came tunneling out from where Purrion was. Before it could react in time, the leech seed landed right on Pansear, along with getting almost blasted by Purrion's shadow ball, only to be intercepted by Energy ball that came from Pansage.

This isn't easy, if I focus on one Pokemon; the other two will come in and; intercept their attacks or damage them. If I were to target them separately, my commands will be all over the place! I have to stay calm.

"Pansear incinerate!"

"Pansage use energy ball"

"Panpour start using agility on the boulders!"

They all commanded their Pokemon; with Panpour increasing its speed by jumping from boulder to boulder. While Pansear and Pansage fired off their individual attack towards my team… I see now; I would get distracted by Panpour hopping around; making me think that it will attack my team with Water gun. While at the same time, the energy ball and incinerate, comes charging towards my team. I don't think so!

"Everyone run in a single file line towards Pansear!" I shouted while pointing towards the wincing fire monkey; from the effects of leech seed. All three of my Pokemon did as they were told. "Umbreon up in front; Petilil in the middle and Nikka in the back of the line", I called out to them.

The three boys were all crooking their heads a bit, in confusion from the command I was giving. Seeing the fire attack getting closer to Umbreon; that's where I make my move. "Nikka jump in the air and use Dark Pulse on the fire attack! Umbreon Faint attack to get through the energy ball! Petilil use Absorb on the energy ball!"

Umbreon faded from view, Nikka jumping in the air, sent out a dark wave all around her. Causing the Panpour to panic and get thrown off the boulders, along with canceling out the incinerate attack. Leaving her open for the energy ball, that is where the absorb attack comes into play. Having Petilil suck the energy out of the attack cause the energy orb to disappear. Rejuvenating the grass Pokemon to full health at the same time hopping up and down in happiness!

That's when Pansear got ram into by Umbreon's faint attack. Sending the fire monkey into Pansage; before they could give out another command… Umbreon made sure to fire off his strongest move at the Fire monkey. Which was Iron tail; though the fire monkey dug deep into the arena, causing Pansage to flail its arms in panic! Receiving a powerful blow to its head and rocketed into three different boulders.

"Nikka quick go for Fury swipes on Pansage while using the boulders to evade any water gun!" In turn the cat did; charging towards the grass monkey. By weaving through each boulder she ran by with incredible speed. Panpour was right behind the cat Pokemon, gaining distances quickly.

"Panpour, strike her down with Scald!"

"Pansage use Vine whip to get out of there quick"

"Pansear strike now!"

I could hear the panic in their voices, along with excitement. They were really enjoying this fight and so was I. Seeing that Panpour caught up with Nikka, I turn my head towards Umbreon with just a nod. Umbreon nodding back to me used Quick attack towards Nikka; in turn the cat-like Pokemon widen her eyes a bit but leered. Increased her speed at the same time sliding underneath Umbreon who leapt up towards Panpour, who was about ready to blow out a very powerful water type move! I then saw Pansear coming out from the ground, where Umbreon was. I wouldn't be able to give out an command in time; but widen my eyes to see that Petilil took the blow for Umbreon, causing the grass Pokemon.

To crash down into the ground; ending her fight for today. With swirls on her face…I recalled her back to the Pokeball and smiled at it. "You did an awesome job Petilil, take a good rest." I then looked towards Umbreon who manage to strike Panpour down hard. Causing the Pokemon to bounce off the ground a bit, then Umbreon came crashing down with Iron tail. This made Panpour fainted, with Umbreon breathing hard and fast, looking towards me with concern eyes. I smiled to him, letting him know that Petilil is alright.

Nikka missed her attack on Pansage, who used vine whip on a boulder to lift himself away, At the same time; flung the boulder to the cat Pokemon… Umbreon running up towards the down Nikka; barking out to see if it was doing okay; which Nikka nodded slowly at the same time getting up, hissing with pain. While Umbreon help her up fully.

Now we are down to two Pokemon. Pansage still look like it's still raring to go, but Pansear who landed next to the grass Pokemon. Was breathing heavily and panting; the effects of Leech seed ended after I re-called Petilil. All the Pokemon are all tired out from battling and using so many moves. Nikka probably won't last for another four minutes. While Umbreon still looks like he can go on longer, I have to be careful now, that we weaken each other to this point.

"I have to say, you are quite skill Robert. Being a newbie on triple battling shows us that you have come a long way with your travels." The red hair boy said. Commenting on my skills for using three Pokemon all at once and; commending them with precise accuracy. I had to agree with him, I wasn't expecting to do this well with triple battles. I guess with all the practice with double battles…It became second nature of how to work triple.

"Yes, your show of care ness and passion for your Pokemon; showed wonderful combination of sweet and sugar greatness to yourself and your Pokemon!"

Again I sweat drop from the green hair one's speech…I seriously don't know what he is saying, but I will take it as a compliment. "I could say the same with you guys! You obviously had a lot of practice with triple battles. But since, one member is down. It is time to get serious! Go Umbreon use quick attack! Nikka follow right behind him"

"You are right challenger! Pansear throw Pansage whip style!" I widen my eyes at that command; seeing the red monkey grabbing paws with the green monkey. Started spinning around with so much speed, that I wasn't sure what they were up too…Then it happen; Pansage was sent hurdling towards Umbreon at an alarming rate.

"Pansage low sweep go!'" the green hair boy shouted. In turn Pansage out stretch its foot out; causing me to panic since it looked like a fighting move. Umbreon taking this chance to dodge out of the way, while barking to Nikka! But was too late, Nikka couldn't dodge in time from the full brutal attack of Leg sweep caused the cat Pokemon to get bruised badly in the face and on its back. From crashing through three different boulders; while grinding against the ground. Coming to a stop from the blow, she tried to get up but fell back down with swirls being place where her eyes were.

"Nikka" I shouted to the cat Pokemon. Seeing the shock looked Umbreon gave, growled really loud at the grass monkey Pokemon who was clapping its hands to its victory. Using quick attack once more; Umbreon hop on to one boulder on the sides and started triangle jump; between each one slamming and pounding into Pansage with no mercy.

Sending the grass monkey up into the air Umbreon then used the one boulder it landed on, to ascend himself up to air! "Pansear quick go assist Pansage with dig!" the red hair boy shouted; No way am I going to lose this battle! Re-calling Nikka back to her Pokeball and congratulating for her efforts, I pocket the ball back to my waist. Then shouted out moving my hands forward…

"Umbreon use Iron tail to send Pansage back to the ground; then follow up with a full power Shadow ball!" I called out, which the black fox Pokemon nodded. Growling out its name, flex his tail to become a silver metallic color. Flip forward into the green monkey's stomach. Sending the poor Pokemon hurdling down to the ground; where Pansear decided to pop up in time for catching Pansage.

Umbreon pulling his head back with wide open mouth; charged up a very powerful menacing dark energy orb above him. Causing black electricity to gather inside the orb increasing size by size; bigger then Umbreon head! Whipping his head downward, sending the oversize Shadow ball down towards the two Monkeys. Which both of them; started flailing both their arms screaming out their names, before a giant explosion and black smoke engulf them; hurdling down fast and hard to the ground.

A few feet away, Umbreon landing at the same fell forward a bit; panting and breathing on one knee leg. Standing back up on all four of his paws... Its head low to the ground growling at the same time gritting his teeth; once the smoke cleared enough to see…both monkey Pokemon had swirls on their faces, indicating that they fainted.

"The winner of this triple battle is Umbreon, Petilil and Nikka! The Challenger is the victor!" The customer shouted, in turn the boys looked at each other with excitement on their faces and happy to enjoy the battle, while watching me get pummel by Umbreon; along with Nikka and Petilil who had enough energy to break out of their Pokeball's hugging and jumping all over me. Causing me to laugh and smile out.

After getting everyone settle and the Pokemon healed, I was standing outside of the restaurant with the three boys in front of me. Handing over a pillow with their gym badge on top… "Here you go! Congratulations Robert; you showed great skills and kindness to your Pokemon. That allowed you to overcome the triple battle and victory today. Please take the Triple Badge!"

They all said at once, I humbly accepted the badge and stare at it longingly. Despite that everything that happen to me, this was defiantly well worth the trouble. Clutching the badge tightly I couldn't help but let my old self break lose, thrusting my arm up to the sky. "Yes I got the triple badge!"

I shouted with everyone clapping and laughing; at the same Petilil broke out of the ball and; landed on my shoulder nudging up against me. Umbreon just smiled up towards me, at the same time keeping Nikka/Purrion in place with one paw…

Setting out from the city and; getting a good meal after the battle. I headed off east towards my next gym challenge. Little did I know, that this was only the beginning of the hard trials that were ahead…

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I decided to answer to your response for when ever I post up a new chapter from now on lol. So this way I can keep track of who leaves comments XD sounds good to everyone (For those with no names; please type in a name. Cause it be too confusing to who I am answering too lol**

**Responding to comments:**

**The next chapter is going to be up soon guys. I woke up very early today, so you might 'keyword' might see 2 chapters today!**

**"_thinking/thoughts"_**

**Bold for Pokedex entries. **

**theres no real battle in this chapter, since I spent all the ideas with the triple battle XD So sorry for any one, looking forward to a proper Plasma battle. Don't worry, they will be proper ones at the 2nd gym area : )**

**...**

**Chapter 11**

"Umbreon quickly use Quick attack" I shouted to Umbreon; bursting and increasing speed. Umbreon knocked away one of Team Plasma's Pokemon, which in this case was a Patrat. What happen you see is that; I ascendantly went the wrong direction from the gym building…What I thought was west, turned out that I went east instead…Now; I'm in some area with broken down ruins and what appeared to be; Lots of Team Plasma member's scanning around the area.

Upon reaching to the said area, I saw that they were chasing a Woman and Bianca all over the place; along with Tepig glowing pink and seem to be un-able to battle. I barely got there in time with Umbreon, ordering him to use quick attack at the oncoming Patrat that was about to scratch Bianca. Thank god Umbreon manage to strike it down before it could. Moving her attention towards me I heard Bianca shouting.

"Robert! Boy am I glad to see you!"

Nodding towards her, I stood in front of her and the woman wearing what seem to be; a lab coat with a short sleeve purple top under the coat and a black knee long skirt with leg stockings and; black small heel shoes... "Is everyone alright?" I asked towards Bianca and the woman, seeing them nod in response. I turn back to face the Plasma grunt, one of the worst bunch and pathetic excuses for team members. They're the most weakest of the groups, but tend to be so many of them. That you can lose to them in sheer numbers…

"Listen here kid; they are disturbing the peace of this land, with the use of technology to the in-habitants Pokemon here. Including that woman there! How dare you mess around the eco-system!" The grunt said. I crook my head to the side a bit with a deadpan expression on my face. Along with Umbreon who just lower both of his eyes.

"Uh…Yeah I'll just pretend that I listen to what you just said and beat you. Umbreon will you do the honors?" I asked my black fox partner with a wave of my hand. Who in return bow down playfully; about face back to the Patrat who flinched from the leer Umbreon was giving at the same time. Running away from the battlefield making Umbreon, Bianca and I to sweat drop and stare with blinking eyes at this turn of events…"Uh…Was that even captured?"

"Of course not you fool! Lord N wouldn't want us to capture Pokemon and enslave them in those confines, of Pokeball's!" He shouted out. Okay I'm sorry, no matter what organization there are out there. You should never have wild Pokemon do battle's for you unless they are caught…Though that raise a question? How were they able to recruit Pokemon without using any means to capture?

Seeing the grunt tsk with a turn of his head; at the same time spitting towards the ground, he then threw down what looked like a pellet that burst into smoke. Covering all over us, making us coughing harshly; Dang it! I wish I had a flying type with me at this point; their always handy to get rid of smokescreens…

Once the smoked cleared and the Plasma grunt gone. I started searching around for any possible sneak attacks, from one of his friends at the same time. Umbreon was sniffing the ground for any scents that could be picked up to follow a trail.

"Are you alright Fennel?" I head Bianca asked the woman. Turn our attention to Bianca and Fennel, who let out a relax expression nodded to Bianca; while looking towards me with a smile. Standing up she walked towards me and grabbed both my hands shaking them up and down.

"Thank you so much young man…If you didn't came to our rescue in time. Who knows what would've happen if Team Plasma got my research equipment"

I had to chuckle a bit considering she was shaking my hands quite hard. That was causing my hat to almost fall to the ground; once she was done doing that. She looked down towards Umbreon letting out a small squeal. "Oh my gosh I never seen an Umbreon before! Is he yours?" She asked me; while knelling down in front of said Pokemon; stretching out his cheeks and; squeezing his face all around. I decided to let her pay the consequence of doing that to Umbreon…Especially with that one small patch of fur on his left ear. Is still there ever since he was an Eevee…

I looked towards Bianca with a confuse expression along with worry. Seeing how she was cradling Tepig so close, trying to get it to make any sounds what so ever. With his body still glowing and dimming of the color Pink. I walked up to her with her teary eyes looking back to me with a shaky voice she exclaimed. "He…He won't wake up! No matter what I try or do, Tepig just will not wake up…Robert what…What should I do?"

She then suddenly pushed up against me, with my arms away from her. Surprised to see her act like this around me…I had no answers to give her; even if I did? I still wouldn't know the source of the problem. I could hear her started weeping and sniffing from trying to hold back the tears…So I could only do one thing and that was hugging her. "Its…It's alright Bianca, I'm sure whatever is effecting Tepig is temporally." I tried to explain to her at the same time calming her down. There are days like this I wished I could be more useful and helpful to my friends or, those around me…No; that sounded wrong and Bianca deserves to be more than just the title 'others'…

She is a friend now, seeing how she never gave up on me and always sticking up for me…Bianca deserved at least those rights. Pushing her back from me, seeing her trying to wipe away any tears best she could. I gave her a soft smile after she blinked her eyes a couple of times. Then smiled back with a nod… "Your…You're right Robert…Thank you, I'm sure this can be cured!" She said with a pump fisted hand.

"Actually; there is…If you two will follow me, I think I might know what is wrong with Tepig" Fennel announced, making me and Bianca turn. To only start laughing at the way she was trying to hold Umbreon up. Seeing the black fox Pokemon just letting out low growls of protest, being hug tightly to her was making him very un-comfortable from the position he was in…Sorry pal, you know how woman and girls are when they see something cute or, adorable. Though I won't say that about all girls in general of course...

After some time traveling back to the city; Fennel started explaining to me that the area I walked and got lost too. Was called the dream yard, a place where Munna's and Munsharna's reside at and; in-habitant the said area. I asked why the place was in such a wreck to find out, that a massive explosion erupted there on the site 5 years ago! So that's why the Pokemon Associates committee wanted trainers to start at 16 years old! This way children; won't get curious about the place and at the same time, not to only get hurt, by exploring that area or fall through any weak foundation…

Entering a two stories apartment; we were greeted by some of the people in the room.

"Hey Fennel, how was your research at Dream yard?" One of the residence asked.

"Not so good, I got attacked by a Plasma member…But thanks to these two who came to my rescue. I manage to get out with no harm" She explained at the same time, pointing towards Bianca and I. We waved back to the group, all the while a small boy walked up to her.

"Wow a Umbreon! Is it yours Fennel?"

"Nope I wished though" She smiled, hugging Umbreon closer to her letting out new grunts from the Pokemon. If I knew Umbreon was going to suffer from all this hugging and running from Purrion wanting to…Well mate with him. I should've just left him home and started out with one of the Unova starters…Aw heck with it. Umbreon needs another chance to having a Pokemon journey.

"Hey Fennel..? Exactly how are we going to find the cure for Tepig?" Bianca asked; as we continue to follow Fennel through the house and up the stairs. She was taking slow steps in order to keep Umbreon in the embrace she have on him. I had snicker from Umbreon irritation and; held my stomach at the distress he was in.

"Ah you see Bianca, while I was out there researching on weird energy reading's…I started working on a different project that will help increase the ratio of collecting data. Which I like to call…'Dream Mist extraction' " She explained, at the same time telling us about a Pokemon name Munna and Musharna; two psychic type Pokemon haves this natural ability to seep out dream mist's from their snouts. That is carried up into the air…Munna the pre-evolved form of Musharna. Is able to eat this mist like substance; from any Pokemon that gets stricken by Musharna's hypnosis attack or, a high level concentrated mist that's in the air!

In turn what caused Tepig to start glowing pink and; un-able to move; I asked how Bianca got there in the first place and was told that. She ran into Fennel after winning her gym badge from the Stiraton trio. Then got offer to help out Fennel in her research, at the same time being shock she is one of Professor Juniper's assistance!

"Well here we are, home sweet home. Or at least; Apartment sweet apartment I would say…" She giggled at the end and finally putting down Umbreon. Who shook his entire body all the while, running behind my legs with annoyance in his eyes...

The room was litter with all different kinds of papers…Okay basically it was Juniper's lab; minus the giant machine in the center of the room. Next to it is a computer that is all wire up to the machine. That runs up to the device and coming around it with pulsing energy; down to the back of the bed that is in front and next to the computer.

Lifting my hat a bit blowing out a low whistle at the same time Bianca nodding in agreement. "Put Tepig on the bed there Bianca, We might be able to find the cause of his condition…" Fennel said, walking up to the PC. Looking towards me for suggestion, I nodded to the bed for Bianca telling her; that it will be alright. Placing the fire pig on the blue blanket bed a glass dome then came around, closing on the Pokemon so it wouldn't be disturb.

"Alright let see what is causing the Pokemon to sleep like this…" Fennel started saying, while bending forward a bit to type onto the console. I just avert my gaze somewhere else, since I get un-interesting quite easily for a long period of time.

"So how did, this happen Bianca?" I asked her, seeing how she looked down a bit. Pursing her lips slowly debating if she should tell or not. Then let out a shaky breath; with closed eyes she started to explain everything to me.

"It kinda happen right after you won probably…Fennel and I were in the deepest part of the Dream yard, getting strong readings from her device she was carrying. That led to the back of the destroyed area, everything happen so fast and too quickly. That all we saw was a shadow with glowing red eyes. That; stare right at Tepig, letting out that dream mist at the same time. Before I could re-call Tepig to the Pokeball…He turned out like this…" She finished explaining while pointing at the sleeping form of Tepig.

I soften my gaze to Bianca; knowing how it feels to watch someone or your Pokemon sleeping for so long; not knowing if they will pull through or not…I remember watching Blue for the first time crying; after losing one of his Pokemon right in front of him…At that time, he vowed that he will become better than Red and defeat him for losing his Pokemon, that was badly injured on the S,S Anne…I wasn't there to see the battle, but was there for him when his Pokemon passed away.

"Ah ha I knew it! Bianca Tepig is going to be fine!" Fennel suddenly said; swaying a bit in excitement. "This is exactly the data I needed! Who knew the Pokemon could make such dense mist at this type of level; that will in-duce any Pokemon around it to fall asleep with so much degree in the fog!"

I tried really hard to advert; my attention at something else and Bianca wasn't helping with the giggling too. Once Fennel calmed down and stopped doing her little leaning of dancing. She started explaining to us that Tepig was hit by the dream mist Musharna made is a self-defensive trigger it performs, to keep any un-wanted Pokemon near its territory; though if it builds up too much of the dream mist. I can un-intentionally effects any nearby Pokemon to fall in a long in-duce slumber…Packing up a few things of hers… She then grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs.

Along with Bianca following behind us, to out the door and back to the Dream yard. After getting there and; rubbing the strong grip she had on my wrist. She started scanning the area for any high energy reading's that the two Pokemon will give off…It didn't take long to find one of the readings; although once we followed the trail. Once again, we saw Team Plasma cornering a floating pink like elephant Pokemon to a corner.

**"Munna The Dream Eating Pokemon. It eats the dreams of Pokemon and people. When it eats a pleasant dream, it expels it in a pink mist. Munna always floats in the air. People who dreams are eating by them will forget what the dreams had been about"**

Putting away the Pokedex, I gritted my teeth from the way Plasma were treating the pink Pokemon. Without hesitation I dashed ahead from Bianca and Fennel; who tried to stop me from acting rash. Getting a good distance from the team plasma members, I launch a kicked to a rock that hit squarely to the female grunts head. Whipping around she glared at me with gritted teeth.

"Hey brat, were you the one who threw that rock!"

I just answer by leering deeply at the two female grunts. Then blinked my eyes to see that Bianca came up next to me with a nod and smug grin; She then grabbed her third Pokeball and released an Audino! Who happily clap her hands while rocking back a forth with a smile. I then released my Pokemon too, since Umbreon is still recovering from fending off Plasma earlier. I sent out Petilil who happily dance in the air, while coming up to my legs rubbing affectingly to me. While I let out a sigh and pointed forward, making the grass Pokemon to smile wider and join side by side with Audino.

"Heh seems like the runts want to play…Then let's play. Go Patrat!

"Go Lillipup!"

They both shouted and sent out their Pokemon…Again with the Patrat? I swear they're the reincarnation of Rattata's! Getting ready for the battle, both Petilil and Audino charges ahead; while the others did too...

"Petilil use; sleep powder!"

"Audino attack with pound"

"Lillipup use; tackle attack!"

"Patrat use protect"

We all shouted our commands, Petilil jumped up into the air; at the same time started spinning like a pinwheel. Sending blue color fairy dust all around her in turn, the one attacking with Lillipup stupidly fell for the trap. Causing the puppy Pokemon to fall asleep on the spot… While Audino pound attack only bounced off from Patrat, who then followed up by using scratch attack. Making multiple scratch marks to appear on Audino's body!

"Audino, fall back"

"Petilil strike fast; with magical leaf!" I shouted to her. After Audino came hopping back away from Patrat, Petilil took this chance to swing her body left and right; sending out rainbow color leafs at the brown Pokemon. To only get protected by Lillipup who took the blow for the Pokemon! Leaving Petilil to be stun by the action it took, to only get hit by Patrats scratch attack. Sending the grass Pokemon to Audino, who caught her flying form and; sitting her back on the ground…

"What does Team Plasma want; with Munna!" I shouted towards the female grunts. Who just grin at me with dark chuckle's... One standing upright blew a fake kiss at me that made me shiver. Thinking that she is way too old for me and; causing Bianca to inflate her cheeks a bit from the action.

"If you must know good looking" I gaged at that comment. Causing her to get a tick mark…"Listen here you I am only probably one or two years older than you!"

"Yeah…Sure you are, I can hardly tell with that ridicules outfit you all share and wear" I said sarcastically back at her, making her start fuming and turning red. Scaring her partner; to making her take a couple steps away from her.

"WELL! If you really want to know why we are getting Munna! Is so Lord N can use its natural ability to use hypnosis to, put all the trainers Pokemon asleep to make extracting them from the trainers much easier!" She explained, while giving out a very eerie heart full laughter to everyone around her…Even her partner hung her head down with a disappointed sigh…Okay, this battle is really pointless. I probably did the most; smartest thing I ever done, the same option that saved Celebii from the collector.

I grab a Pokeball from my pocket and chuck it as hard as I could, that flew right over the two heads; flying past them , right into Munna who got absorb into the Pokeball. Once the three second timer was…Wait, a, minute? Only shook once and the red light dimmed from the Pokeball, indicating that I capture Munna successfully…

The only sounds you could hear from the silence was the wind blowing by; along with a tumble weed that passed between all of us…We were to shock at how I easily captured Munna in one Pokeball without even weakening it…The two grunts then slowly turn to look at me with so much high level of kill intent. They sent both Lillipup and Patrat directly towards me! Petilil seeing this wouldn't be able to react in time and; tried to rush towards me with tears falling from its eyes…

Before the Pokemon could attack me though, a powerful gust of wind blew the Pokemon away, right into their trainers. Along; with an explosion that sent them flying away in that old fashion team rocket exit. I just stood there blinking my eyes at the sudden outcome, getting bop in the head by Petilil nudging her head against my left cheek. I turn towards Bianca who was smiling and hugging Audino; who had her fingers up in a metronome way. Wow! Bianca took a big risk there and saved me by using Metronome…So the attack that just happen; was sky attack!

After all that had happen with the saddest bunch of Team Plasma; along with a new friend who is Munna. We all headed back to Fennel's apartment where Tepig was still resting in the machine right where we left him. Sending out Munna, who looked dazed a bit stared at everyone around it; we all gave it smiles to let it know, that it is safe and there will be no harm done to it.

"Please Munna! We need your help to wake up Tepig…" Bianca plea to the floating Pokemon whose red jewel eyes blinked a bit, then turn around to see the sleeping form of Tepig. With a cry of its name, Munna started absorbing all the mist out of Tepig, guiding the mist into its mouth. Then let out the pink mist from its snout with a happy voice. Instantly awake, Tepig was suddenly hugged deep into Bianca's chest, crying over and over the fire starter. Apologizing to the Pokemon with words of saying, she should've returned him or, if she knew what was going to happen…Tepig just wiggle its ears with a happy bark. To tell Bianca that it was fine; that it wasn't her fault.

"Wait you guys it gets better. Look at the mist" Fennel said with a happy tone of her voice. Directing our gaze towards the mist that was hovering above Munna; showing Tepig's dream of staying and being with Bianca throughout the seasons and, becoming a fully evolved form of itself. We were astonished from this. Learning from Fennel that the dream mist can also allow us to view dreams that a Pokemon or Human haves, if Munna were to eat their dreams. Then; Munna floated and parch herself on top of my head with a happy smile, along with shaking Petilil's leaf like hair, that the grass Pokemon offer to the Psychic type Pokemon…

After leaving the building complex, Bianca explained to me with so much laughter and causing me to blush in embarrassment; that the next city was towards the other direction of the gym. Along with a kidding garden school just a few miles from here. Before we could head out, Fennel came running out the door with her purple hair flying all over the placed; brought me into a tight embrace…Causing me to blush from this sudden action at the same time started rocking back and forth…Thanking me for helping her out with her research and to seeing Umbreon. Pushing me back a bit, she then left a small kiss on my forehead that made Bianca to flush for some unknown reason. Along with giving us an attachment to our X'Tranceiver called the C-Gear…

With everything finally out of the way; with Munna sitting on top of my head; happily bobbing along with my movements. We headed off to route 3 for our next destination. But…Why do I have this dread feeling;, that I am going to have a repeat with obsess to beating my brother feeling again…

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I decided to answer to your response for when ever I post up a new chapter from now on lol. So this way I can keep track of who leaves comments XD sounds good to everyone (For those with no names; please type in a name. Cause it be too confusing to who I am answering too lol**

**Responding to comments:**

**Alrighty everyone XD Heres the moment you've all been waiting for. Cheren getting his butt kicked by Robert! Surprisingly this took 13 pages to finish lol. Enjoy!**

**Pokegirl360: Soon : ) Going to introduce one of Robert's friends from the Sinnoh region (and no, its not dawn, lucas or Barry lol) XD But once this chapter is up and done, that will be it for today. I have never writting 3 chapters in one day and; don't think I should. considering I might get a bad headach from starring at the screen for so long lol.**

**"_thinking/thoughts"_**

**Bold for Pokedex entries. **

**Whoops forgot to delete this little section XD Ingore the previous comment about no battles...That was ment for chapter 11**

**...**

**Chapter 12**

Sigh, the breeze is so nice during the evening. The trees bristling against the wind, the grass being gently caress with a simple weave of movement. The Preschool still here after so many years that I've remember; this is where we all first met up too. Bianca, Cheren, Robert and I…Sigh; brings back a lot of memories and good times.

I was just leaning on the cold metal railing of the school gates; watching the children run around on the Playground, chasing some of the younger Pokemon they have us study on and do practice Pokemon battles. Even the school mascot Minccino is still here, enjoying its time with the kids. While keeping an eye on them, for when the teacher haves to check on their school reports and progress. I lay a hand against my right ear, feeling it being tickle by my hair. Humming out from the wind blowing on my skin…

It is a very nice day and nothing will ever ruin it…Except for getting sick from earlier this morning. Last time I'm being a food taster… Pulling my Pokedex out from my back jeans pocket; I aim towards the little grey fur long bushy tail, big ears Pokemon.

**"Minccino the Chinchiila Pokemon: These Pokemon prefer tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails like brooms. They greet one and another by rubbing each other with their tails, which is always kept well groomed and clean"**

I had to smile from remembering all the good times I had with Minccino. We were practically in-separable from each other back then. I would always play on the swings with it, slide down the slides with it. Even eat my lunch with it. Seeing it still here, or probably a whole different Minccino…Playing with the kids right now, just brings a smile to my face.

"Reminiscing the past there White?" I heard the voice, belonging to Cheren, who lean his back up against the metal railing of the gate. Looking out into the playground where the children were playing happily and casually without a care in the world.

I responded by nodding my head and letting out a content sigh. "Yup…I used to remember how we all played together here…We were somewhat of a team back then, if one of us got hurt. We all rush in and help each other out; or-", I let out a small giggle before continuing my sentence. "Or how Bianca will always get stuck on the monkey bars…She was such a klutz when she was young"

"Yeah she certainly was wasn't she? Do you still remember how we all first met?" He asked me, looking towards me with just a movement with his eyes. Once again, I nodded to his question as a response…

"How couldn't I? You, Bianca and Robert were all new comers to the school. It was easy for me and Bianca to get along, since we already knew each other by living next door…You and Robert already knew each other, by regular visits between both your parents. I still remember how easily you get embarrassed you got for just hanging out with Bianca and I", I beamed at him to see him; close his eyes in frustration and grunting a bit. Geeze Cheren, it wasn't that bad. You just mumble and stutter out some of your words; nothing to get really upset about…

"I showed weakness when I was a kid, ever since then I promise myself. That it will never happen again…"

Okay maybe I was wrong, he take things way too seriously…Flicking at his ears playfully, caused him to flinch a bit with a little red on his face… Rubbing on the spot where I flicked him, by giving him a 'your joking look'. "Cheren, stuttering and not finishing your sentence is not show of weakness nor, does it mean you're pathetic. It just means you were very shy around…Well girls. NOW Robert on the other hand, he was the shy one. We tried every single method to get the boy to speak one little sentence…"

I said by exaggerating my arms up in a playful manner at the same time. Slamming them back down to the railing; seeing Cheren letting out a small chuckle with one arm up to his forehead. If he were to fix his glasses like that, he would definitely be mistaken as a villain from one of the hard core T.V shows…Though I raised an eyebrow from him suddenly saying…

"Yeah, Robert sure was shy back then…A slightest flinch from him, you can easily tell he gets scared quite easily. Even when I was around during the school hours, he wouldn't even talk to me…The nerve right?" He finished, looking towards the children and Minccino that were getting along quite well.

"Cheren what the fudge is wrong with you", I suddenly announced with him whipping his head towards me. I pushed myself off the railing and rested both my arms down to my waist. Leaning forward with an angry scowl… "I thought we already had this conversation from yesterday. That you will start treating Robert with more respect! He haves done nothing wrong to hurt us Cheren!" I raised my voice a little loudly, hoping that none of this is attracting any un-wanted attention. Seeing him leering at me I could tell, that he is not going to let go of the subject that easily.

"You really believe…All that crap about his parents?" He then let out small chuckled, that were not friendly to my ears… "Geeze, when will you and Bianca see the truth? Don't you know when you are being tricked!"

I harden my gaze and stood my ground, not wavering at all from Cheren's outburst. He too pushed himself off the railing, to get a better look at me. "I knew that it was a bad idea, to let either of you to hang out with him back when we were kids…" he said quietly. Causing me to raise my eyebrow a little higher from this…

"Cheren you have no decision, of who or, what me and Bianca meet or greet somebody. That includes hanging out them. Why are you treating him like he is some sort of….Enemy? Care to explain that Cheren!" I yelled a bit. Causing him to just hang his head down shaking it left and right; I hate it when somebody controls what I do and I am not going to take it that easily.

"How long White?" he suddenly asked, leaving me confused a bit from this sudden question…"How long will it take for him to snap huh? He could easily betray all of us and join Team Plasma like his father wanted him to do…Or, at least what his mind is telling him. You saw how upset Bianca was, imagine what would happen if he would betray your trust as well."

"Load of Bull" I suddenly said, interrupting anything else he was about to say in his nonsense speech. "I just saw Bianca and Robert today, helping out an assistant that worked for Professor Juniper; have I never seen Bianca so happy before along with him being happy…" I quietly said at the end, looking down to the grassy ground. Finding it more interesting then Cheren scowling face… "If he is slowly accepting to becoming friends with Bianca, after what he went through… Shows that he is starting to trust us more and willingly to become friends with us again! I would be really happy if he starts to trust in me too…"

All of it was true too…I missed my one on, one banters with Robert. We will go on and on, none stop. Till one of us is out of breath or, has nothing more to speak about and just laugh it all off at the end… Although I would've wished we became friends first, but after what Bianca went through…I'm glad she got his trust first. Getting roughly grabbed by Cheren on the wrist; he showed slight annoyance and worry. "Wake up White! Can't you see you're just going to get hurt by him! I can't allow you to trust him like Bianca, who is probably going to get stabbed in the back by him!"

"Let go Cheren; you're really starting to annoy me and hurting my wrist…" I tried speak up while break out of his grip. But; he just held on tighter.

"No White, not until you finally get out of this…This fantasy of Robert ever returning back to us. While thinking; everything will be all better in the world!"

"Let go Cheren you're really starting to hurt me! Let go!" I started shouting, while arching my fist back, ready to punch the bas-…Whoa easy White, don't let fowl words go through your head. Before I got to punch the lights out of Cheren, oh how I wish I never got stop. I shout was suddenly heard from a far...

"You heard her Cheren! Let go of her now!"

Both Cheren and I turn our heads to the source of the voice, to see Robert and Bianca standing there with scowls on their faces. Well, Robert more of a death wish to Cheren mostly. Letting go of my wrist he quietly whisper sorry to me; I just jerk my hand away from him, wincing one eye closed from my wrist throbbing in pain a bit. Which Bianca ran up to me, checking over my wrist…"I'm fine Bianca, he didn't hurt me…" I tried to comfort Bianca, while showing her that I can move my wrist easily; though the burning sensation from it being held tightly was still there.

Robert and Cheren just stared each other down from a good distance…Cheren's cold grey eyes looking at Robert's hard blue eyes. Both boys were showing a lot of kill intent between each other, almost matching each other in turn surprised me a lot. Since Robert haves more travel experience than all of us combine together…How is it that Cheren? Can match Robert's level of Ki?

"What are you doing here Robert…Came to tells us more made up fantasy stories?" Cheren sneered, while raising his head a bit high towards Robert. Who just lower his hat a bit to fore shadow his eyes, indicating he is ready for a Pokemon battle…How do I know this? Well, I do the same thing when I battle a trainer…Seeing Robert do this though, is a big surprise on my end…

"I dunno Cheren…Are you usually this grabby with girls? From my end, it looked like you were hurting her" He then raised his head, showing a whole different Robert from before. A more confident and dare I say…Threatening; if looks could kill then Robert and Cheren were doing an awfully good job of that. I felt Bianca flinching and trembling badly from the high level Ki that were being thrown between the boys…

So much that it was slowly suffocating me. "Guys; Guys lower you're KI! You're starting to suffocate everyone here!" I tried to call out to the boys, by their will not listen to me. I knew where this was heading and I'm not going to like this at all! Quicker than the eyes could see, both boys threw out their Pokeball's shouting…

"Go Umbreon!"

"Go Dewott!"

Both Pokemon were released from their Pokeball's, the one Cheren threw out, looked like a Light blue fur otter with dark blue looking like pants for its legs. Two seashells on its waist, twirling them like a western will do with his pistols at the same time, juggling them in the air and grabbing them back to his waist. Pumping both arms, with a twitch from its whiskers… Shouted out; "Dewott! wott, wott!" while patting its legs at the same time.

All three of us, Bianca, Robert and I pulled out our Pokedex at the same time to get this Pokemon's data…

**"Dewott the Discipline Pokemon and the evolve form of Oshawott: Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique. Scalchop techniques, differs to one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its Scalchops**!"

Once the data was done analyzing, me and Bianca just have to watch how things turn out. In this case the battle commence with both Pokemon, charging at each other with incredible speed. Dewott looked like he is going to strike with…

"Dewott Razor shell let's go!" Cheren commanded. Which the otter Pokemon grab both of the shells that were on his waist, pumping them down to create a water like blade to appear. But before it could even touch Umbreon…

"Umbreon Shadow sneak! Then follow up with Iron tail!"

Robert said; watching Umbreon leapt up a bit, then diving down into the ground in a shadow form. Dodging the razor shell attacked that; Dewott swung effortlessly to nothing but air. After that, Umbreon came out of the ground and thwack Dewott with its Iron tail, sending the water Pokemon flying.

"Before it can recover Umbreon, use Shadow sneak again, then quick attack!"

"Dewott use Water gun at the tree!"

They both shouted, the battle only just begun and it's already intense with high level commands. Being order left to right. I was just watching the battle with gritted teeth…Robert is giving a calm aura around him at the same time. Keeping his cool for Umbreon to not get overwhelm by his emotions, Cheren on the other hand was throwing Ki everywhere and frustration… I felt Bianca put a hand on my shoulders, with a worry look in her eyes.

"Do…Do you think their Pokemon will be alright?" I had to let a small grin loose, she is more worried about the Pokemon then the Trainers…Well, her eyes was mostly directed to Cheren . Giving the impression that he might push his Pokemon too far… So I just nodded a bit and pointed towards, Umbreon and Dewott.

In which the Water attack Dewott was about to use on the tree. Got interrupted by Umbreon attacking from the shadows and proceeded in pushing Dewott away; at the same time attacked once more from landing on the ground. Bursting in speed with quick attack striking down the flying Dewott; into the ground along with Iron tail for the final blow. Knocking out the tumbling Dewott with incredible strength and speed!

"As you can see Bianca, Robert made sure that Umbreon wouldn't go to the length, of fully injuring Dewott to the point of…Well death, while Cheren also knows not to push Dewott to hard. Sad to say" I started before stopping in mid-sentence. Bringing an arm under my chin with a confuse look. "Seems like Robert isn't going to forgive Cheren so easily, since Umbreon is probably his most; strongest Pokemon in the team. Who knows how long Umbreon and Robert been together…"

Then heard Bianca giggle with closed eyes, pointing up with her finger... Green eyes staring to my light blue ones. "I can answer that for you, Umbreon have been with Robert since he was an Eevee…Through Kanto and Johto!" She beamed at me, causing me to widen my eyes ten folds! Whoa, then I wasn't off the marker at all…Umbreon IS Robert's strongest Pokemon!

"Go Purrion!" Cheren shouted, releasing the dark type cat out in the battle field. Same one that Robert caught from what I saw in the trainer's rooms that tried to mate with Umbreon that morning. We all blinked at the glint Umbreon just gave with a very dark sinister smile.

Before Robert could give out an command, Umbreon was already on the move scaring the poor cat badly; reaching up to the cat Pokemon. Umbreon quickly chomp down on the cat's tail and started lifting it up, whacking it back and forth on the ground like those punching bags you hang up for boxers…Then Umbreon started swinging the cat Pokemon in the air, with it crying out its name with each swing of the motion. Letting go of his grip, the cat Pokemon flew far towards the school gates…

Not letting up the attack, Umbreon used agility towards the Pokemon running right under it, passing by the spinning cat ball. Umbreon then jump up on the wire gate, using it as leverage to spring up; thwacking it hard with Iron tail. Caused the Pokemon to slam down to the ground and scream out, when Umbreon made another full circle in the air, to come back down with Iron tail. Jumping away from the cat Pokemon…

Umbreon just let out a happy bark and started swinging his tail left and right. Leaving everyone flabbergasted at what just happen. Everyone's eyes were just tiny dots at the show Umbreon just gave off, with Robert just lifting a finger…"Good…Job Umbreon?" Robert announced with slight shiver of his voiced…

Cheren who was still blinking from the outcome of that battle; just re-called Purrion back to the Pokeball, the red light absorbing it back inside. He pocketed the ball and shook his head. Glaring at Robert…

"So you are now using cheap tricks to win this battle! And I thought you fight within the rules" He tried to accuse, by Bianca then raised a hand up in the air. Getting every ones attention at the same time starring at her…

"Actually Cheren…There is no rules against Umbreon doing what it wanted for this fight…So it's in his favor" She recited the rules with closed eyes, remembering everything by heart. I had to whistle at that. Being impressed that she learn that with the Pokemon guide… Turning towards Cheren and Robert who just looked at each other with blinking eyes, quickly shook their heads and return to their glaring contest...Boys I swear.

"Alright then, I guess I have to apologize for that…but not for this, Scolipede go!"

How the fudge did Cheren get that Pokemon! Seeing the giant megapede like Pokemon; bursting out of the Pokeball, standing high and tall. Shouting out its name while raising its dark red shell and brown underbelly high up in the air… Slamming back down hard; causing the ground to shake a bit, with Umbreon flinching terribly at the massive Pokemon. I would too if I were up against a type disadvantage…

Taking out my Pokedex I quickly scan for its data…

**"Scolipede the Megapede Pokemon, the evolve form of Whirlipede: Highly aggressive it uses the claws around its neck. To dig into their opponents and poison them; with quick movements, it chases down its foes, attacking relentlessly with its horns till it prevails"**

Putting away the Pokedex, I turn my attention to Robert to see him…Cowering! His entire body and face was in panic and, wasn't doing anything to give out commands to Umbreon. I quickly turn to Cheren to see if he notice this, in turn his grin and smile grew smug and pointed at Umbreon.

"Scolipede, show our sacredly cat friend of ours, that we mean business", He told his Pokemon partner, who roared. In a blink of an eye charged right into Umbreon with Rollout, by curling its entire lengthy body into a ball. Ramming right into Umbreon sending the black fox high into the air screaming out in pain!

I saw Robert shake his head a bit, while looking towards Umbreon. Okay what was that all about?

"Umbreon quick use Shadow Ball"

"Robert you know that won't work!" I shouted with slight anger, what is he doing? He should recall Umbreon back into the Pokeball. It's too tired out from having to battle twice in a row…Seeing Umbreon adjust himself, charging up a Shadow only to get slam on its back and getting crushed by Scolipede slamming down hard into the black fox, smothering him in the ground. Spinning in place, I felt Bianca scream a bit from what she seeing. Scolipede was latterly going to burn Umbreon skin if it were to keep this up!

"Scolipede that's enough, Umbreon is down" Cheren said with a smug face…Scolipede jump back un0curling itself from its ball form. Standing high and proud for its job well done, while Umbreon was in the hole, having some red burn marks on the black fur…Indicating that from the spinning of Scolipede, was starting to burn through his skin.

Robert re-called Umbreon back to the ball. Looking at it sadly and tap his head on the ball lightly. Muttering something under his breath that; I couldn't make out. He then shake his head up with slight trembling…Threw his next Pokemon out, which was Petilil…Doesn't he have a flying type with him? Then again, Scolipede is a third stage Pokemon. Anything Robert haves that aren't in their second or third stage will lose badly…Umbreon being that final stage.

"Petilil go and use Sleep powder quick!" Robert shouted, while his trembling worsens by the minute. Petilil jump up into the air and was about to start spinning, but got interrupted when Cheren shouted…

"Scolipede take it out with mega horn!" He said with a smile that was bigger than ever, the Scolipede charge right through with incredible speed. That Robert crouched down screaming his head off, saying stop or get away. Causing me and Bianca to widen our eyes at this…Petilil who stop in mid spin, panicky looked towards Robert with fear and concern, only to get bashed by Scolipede's mega horn attack! Pushing the little grass Pokemon into the tree, squeezing it and pushing it up and down on the tree; Making her screech out in pain! That made Robert whipped his head up shouting no to his Pokemon…

After Scolipede moved away and letting Petilil drop to the ground, before she could though. Robert slide underneath her, catching her before she hit the ground. Hugging her close to his chest, letting go the tears he was holding back. Apologizing to her, for her to weakly open her eyes to lick his cheek… Letting him know that she was alright...

"Wow…Are you seriously this weak? How did you ever got past the gym, I will never know", Cheren said. Taunting Robert… "Let see, Umbreon went down so quickly against Scolipede…But I admit, he did just go through two battles. So I commend him for being strong…But Petilil…Pathetic"

This made Robert grit his teeth and glare up at Cheren with hate, for talking down about his Pokemon like that. "Shut up! Petilil is a great Pokemon! If it wasn't for her assisting in the gym battle, we will have never won! She is a great Pokemon for coming this far!"

"OH excused me…If she is so great? Why did she lose to Scolipede so easily?" He laughed at the end, causing Robert to glare even harder, returning Petilil back to her Pokeball before saying how she did her best.

Cheren is being really a jerk here…Why would he try and upset Robert? Is this his strategy? And Robert…What the heck is wrong with him…It's like he is afraid of bug type Pokemon…I don't him as the type too…

_"He is afraid of tall things…Anything bigger than him, he will freak out. When that time comes…Please help him to get back to focus!"_

I had a quick thought back of meeting up with this boy; who said that he is a close friend of Robert's. Now it all made sense. I brought a thumb to my mouth, chewing lightly…If what that boy said is true, then Robert haves a phobia of huge Pokemon. But what can I do to get him to focus in battle! The only time he seems focus is when his Pokemon scream in pain…

Watching him sent out his next Pokemon; who burst out from the Pokeball was a Munna! Holy cow, when did he capture that Pokemon? Munna who blinked her ruby eyes, turned towards Robert…Seeing him trembling and doing his best to stay calm. Turned back around and saw what the cause of it was, she then growled out loud; hardening her gaze at the giant bug Pokemon.

"Oh boy, you are just; wanting me to win don't, you? Scolipede use Mega horn!" Cheren shouted, which the bug Pokemon charged straight towards Munna with once again, incredible speed. The Psychic type just grin and flew out of the way, making the bug Pokemon eyes bulge out; making it slam against a tree, knocking it down.

Though this caused Robert to close his eyes in fear, stuttering and muttering to his self… I can take it anymore! I ran towards Robert with Bianca trying to reach for me; after getting up close to Robert. I started to shake him and shouting to his ears. "Robert! Come on you need to focus!"

Scolipede then tried again with its mega horn attack only to miss again then it proceeded to keep its attacks going until Munna was hit. Luckily the psychic type was doing a good job of keeping herself away from the bug Pokemon. While floating high in the air, so this way the Mega horn attack will keep missing. "Munna needs you Robert snap out of it!"

"I…I…" he stuttered with his eyes closing tightly, slowly raising his hands up to his ears. This was bad…Very, very bad. I force his hands down. Screaming loud I can to get his attention back to the battle...

"If you don't do something, you will lose to Cheren and; injured your Pokemon! Do you want that Robert!" I tried furiously to get his eyes to snap open, but nothing is working. That boy I met in route 3 said, that he will get back attention if a close friend was nearby, or when someone is pinching him…Which by the way; isn't working as I hope it would. Pinching him just makes him hiss in pain, shaking him just causes him to tremble even more. That and doesn't help, that Scolipede keep's roaring.

"Give it up White; Robert is just too afraid to even help his own Pokemon. Scolipede; attack with poison sting!" He shouted. Which Scolipede change tactics and started firing multiple purple like needles towards Munna, who giggle by swerving between trees. Taunting the Scolipede badly, making it look really easy to fight the Bug Pokemon. I had to give her credit, she haves amazing evasion…But why won't she attack back? Maybe…Maybe she wants to see how Robert battles with her? Glaring at Cheren will quickly and; moving my eyes up a bit…I smirk at him causing the boy to blink in confusion. If this won't get Robert out of it, then I don't know what will.

Standing in front of Robert with quivering eyes I then let out a small breath. "Robert sorry…", I saw him flinch a bit and asked…

"Sorry for what…?"

"This!" I quickly said and kissed him directly on the lips, everyone around us froze in pure funny fashion, freezing them all in place. Even Scolipede and Munna stop in place, blinking their eyes towards my direction. With the two of them at close proximity…The two looked at each other and then back. With Munna happily doing flips in mid-air…"Mun! Munna!" cheering for what I did I guess?

Bianca and Cheren were just white versions of themselves; with pointed fingers raised at me. I then let go of Robert breathing hard from what I did, then quickly let go of him. With his eyes open and blinking from what just happen, I just pat his shoulder hard while glaring at him. "NOW, show Cheren what you can do!" I quickly said, moving out of the way. Robert shook his head and harden his gaze.

"Alright Munna Use Psychic and slam Scolipede like a rag doll!" He said with new confidence in his voice; I slowly started walking backwards…Getting away from everyone provisional views. Munna who chirp and nod happily in mid-air; whip around at Scolipede, illuminating a blue glow around her ruby eyes that cover the entire body of Scolipede. Who in turn was franticly trying to reach for the ground below him.

With swinging motion of Munna's body, she started spinning in a full 360. Slamming Scolipede into many different trees then; quickly jerk him up into the air. "Munna use Psywave before it hits the ground!" Robert shouted. From what I saw hiding behind a tee that was leading towards Route 3…I saw the floating Pokemon move herself up, sending out multicolor sound waves at the falling Scolipede who was screaming and twitching in agony. "Now use Zen head butt!" Robert shouted out while thrusting his fist forward. Munna letting go of Scolipede in the air, charge forward and made contact to the middle part of Scolipede, with psychic energy covering her, pushing him and breaking through six to seven trees. While still pushing him, she then slammed it into a mountain. Quickly flying back away…

The mountain side; crumble on Scolipede covering the bug Pokemon with little rocks and boulders; once the smoke cleared it showed the giant bug Pokemon eyes swirling in defeat! I couldn't help but laugh from Robert running towards Munna, grabbing her and swinging her all around. Tossing her up and then hugging her close. Congratulating her for a great job at the same time; Munna wrapping her trunk around Robert's neck in a hug fashion. After letting her go she then flew up and placed herself on his head. Earning more laughter from him…

Though I saw all them looking for me, after Cheren return his Pokemon back into the Pokeball, leaving Robert and Bianca without a good bye… At the same time; Robert asked Bianca where I went, which the girl blinked in confusion looking around the area for me. I was already long gone after Robert defeated Cheren.

I was now in the middle of Route 3 smiling to myself for getting Robert to focus on the battle, instead standing there in fear…Till sudden realization struck me…I widen my eyes and open my mouth wide in fear, grabbing both sides of my head, looking up to the sky yelling out. Cursed in the middle of my sentence… "I frigging kissed him!" with that I fell back and fainted on the spot with swirls replace on my eyes, while Pidove landed on my stomach, tilting its head at me in confusion…

Not exactly the day I wanted to have…Oh boy, I hope Robert knows that it was just to get him out of it…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I decided to answer to your response for when ever I post up a new chapter from now on lol. So this way I can keep track of who leaves comments XD sounds good to everyone (For those with no names; please type in a name. Cause it be too confusing to who I am answering too lol**

**Responding to comments:**

**Pokegirl360: those sounds like excellent ideas XD Though am curious about you asking for wanting Robert to catching Sweaddle for Chapter 15? Just cuirious cause I did wanted to grow one before XD (Though the last slot has to be open for a special Pokemon)**

**2) I never really thought of them as those two...But your right XD they do look simaller.**

**And here you all are, Chapter 13 and last chapter for today. Tomorrow I will be working on The Kanto story next...that and theres a horrible storm outside, so can't continue any further with writing. Enjoy XD**

**"_thinking/thoughts"_**

**Bold for Pokedex entries. **

**...**

**Chapter 13**

Phew…Talk about a long yesterday. First I went to help Bianca and Fennel, with the whole dream mist and; rescuing Munna from Team plasma grunts, along with having Munna use dream eater to absorb the dream mist out of Tepig. After that; I get in a battle with Cheren who looked like was hurting White…At the same time, almost losing to the boy from him sending out Scolipede. That I let Umbreon and Petilil get injured during the battle; because of my stupid phobia!

I had to rely on Munna at the end, but even then I was still acting like a coward! Stupid fear of big Pokemon; but from what Bianca told me is that little Munna was playing and messing around with Scolipede! I had to laugh at how Munna was raising her head up high on my head after the battle. Speaking in her words of how it went, or probably saying that Scolipede was simple minded. That was all from returning to the Pokemon center…Then I get told by Bianca after healing my Pokemon and getting them back; that what got me out of my fear was White kissing me! I blinked a couple times from hearing this…

Then I shook my head knowing that it was probably the only thing, White could've thought of at the time to get me out of the funk…So now it's the next day. I headed back to the same route I took from yesterday towards the school yard. Too see all the children from outside during recess all waving and; call me Mister Trainer…I had to lower my head and chuckle at that, some of them were even trying to mimic my battle commands with pretend Pokemon. While some; were pretending to be my Pokemon…

The teacher called out to me, saying that the students wanted to give me some drawings for me and my friends. I shrug my shoulders and said why not. Walking up to the gate, every little kids that were line up; handed me drawings of Umbreon and Dewott battling it out, with some of them holding swords in a clash. The next set of drawings was Petilil in a princess dress, in what seem to be in human form too…Calling out for help, with Umbreon wearing a archer's clothing, Munna wearing a wizard robe and me wearing a knight's armor. Facing off against Scolipede, Dewott and a very evil long bearded Cheren!

I couldn't hold in my laughter at the picture, nearly falling down to the ground…I had to use the railings to keep my balance up. Wiping away any lose tears from my eyes, I went on to the last set of the drawings. Mostly the girls…Who kept giggling to themselves handed me one drawing, of White kissing me with my eyes widen in shock and everyone else all having big heads and big anime eyes at the outcome. While the rest; were just me and the others doing a four way Pokemon battle.

After getting all the drawings and saying good bye to them; I continue on my path to Route 3 only to find team plasma members running away from somebody and that somebody was Bianca and a little boy. I harden my gaze and knew what just happen! They probably stole the kids Pokemon from him!

Running as fast as I could, I ran past Bianca ignoring her call to me, I just kept focus on the Plasma members that disappear behind couple of trees. I then hide behind one of them, slowly shimmy myself over and peak out to see them entering a cave; with a bunch of Pokeball's in what looks like a brown sack.

Not taking any chances, I kneel down on the grass bringing my bag over my shoulders. Placing it down to the ground, I then started looking through my stuff only to find out that I don't have that many potions left, from training Nikka, Petilil and Munna from wild Pokemon. Of course, doesn't help that Munna made a home off of my head, which also peaked through my stuff by using her snout, to feel out each item. "Munna Mun?"

She pique out while, tilting her head down a bit to face the top of my eyes. While I moved my eyes up at her with a smile…"Don't worry Munna, we are just going in, get the Pokeball's and get out. We are going to try and avoid any battling today. Since most of you are tired out from training" I explain to the elephant like Pokemon. Who move her head back up and shook her snout in a quick 'oh' expression.

"Alright seems like I have about three potions left…Not good…We might have to be careful for what we are about to do…: I then quickly move my hands away from the bag, from one of the Pokeball's releasing my Pokemon which it turn out to be Petilil. Standing in front of me, while glaring at me…

"Petilil lil!" she started screaming and yelling at me, like she was scolding me. I wish I knew exactly what she is telling me…though I think I have a pretty good guess, that it is too dangerous and that I could get injured badly. I couldn't help but smile at the little grass type, who blushed at me from petting her.

"It's alright Petilil; there are only two Team Plasma grunts in the cave; we can handle them", I explain to her, which Munna chirp up in agreement with a smile, causing the grass Pokemon to turn away from me still having a blush. Nodding in agreement that it was okay to do it. Boy, back then my Pokemon weren't this full of characters or, show a lot of expressions…Except my Hoenn ones…Oh well, don't dwell on the past.

Standing up and swinging the bag around on my back. I picked up Petilil and head towards the cave; I know I will be safe, since Petilil can use sleep powder to put the grunts asleep; will make a easy get away card, Plus I have Munna on my head ready for any attack commands I will give!

Once we enter the cave, that's where things got really frustrating. First of all; since I despise caves with a lot of ill intension. We ran into what seem to be fur ball Pokemon with bat wings and a pig snout for a nose…Their like the Zubats version of Kanto why, why! Does every region have to have one or more similar Pokemon that is very annoying and; repetitive in caves!

**"Woobat the bat Pokemon: Its habitants; is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic sounds from its nose to learn about its surroundings. Suction from its nostrils allows it to cling on to cave walls during sleep. It will leave a heart-shape mark behind."**

Although they didn't attack us, they were still funny looking Pokemon. Especially with two of them, dancing in mid-air while bumping into each other; to shouting at each other…Making Petilil and Munna laugh their heads off had to give slight chuckles on the account. I didn't know what they were saying, but from what they were doing made me laugh. They even took a bow by flapping one wing and bringing the other wing over their face. Once they started flapping both wings again I decided to take fate; to see if they saw any Team Plasma members.

"Hey Woobat have you seen any funny looking humans, that dress funny?" I asked them, this earn some laughter from Munna and Petilil when the Woobat looked at each other and then towards me; pointing at me. I was twitching my eyebrow from irritation of Munna and Petilil laughing their heads off. "Ha, ha, ha very funny you two…Seriously Woobat they look like armor cloths?" I asked again, which then one went oh. Facing the other next to it…

"Woobat, bat, bat", it chatter to the other, moving its body up and down to get its point across.

"Woobat bat" The other then just shrug itself, while getting whack in the head with the others wing.

"WOOO! Bat, bat, bat", the other Woobat screeched at its friend. While said friend started shouting back to it! Both of them started slapping each other with their wings making them look almost like comedians in a way…

"That's alright, I think we are good for now…" I quietly said, inching my way past the arguing Woobats. Who were now starting to tackle each other and shoving. So after that little event with the Woobat, I started heading deep in the caves…Only to lose my frigging way! For crying out loud; why do caves have to be so big and maze. First I headed off to a dead end; that was filled with wild Boldurs! That fired off rock blasts towards us, making me run from the danger, while Petilil and Munna were using Magical leaf and Psywave to blast the rocks that were being thrown…

Then I fell through a whole into a river that Petilil and Munna tried to warn me, at the same time floated/jump on land. While I got drench and soak badly…To only get picked up by Munna's psychic ability from the water. Then on the final turn thinking it would be the right way; to only end up back to the entrance of the cave!

"Peti, lil, lil", Petilil remark with an annoyed expression; rocking back and forth...

"I know it was the wrong way! Don't rub it in!" I shouted to her, only to get chuckles from both Munna and Petilil, as I grumble and stomp back inside the cave. To finally going the right way, to see that it were those two Plasma grunts that tried to capture Munna at the dream yard. Creeping up my way closer to them and their made shift fire place…I started to overhear their conversation they were having…

"Sigh, okay again…Why does Lord N want; us to free Pokemon again?" the one female grunt asked. Taking a peak from the boulder, I got a good look at her, seeing she had spikey red hair in the front along with purple eyes; from her sitting down the helmet. Now that I actually got a good look at her, she was right. She is only about one or two years older…still doesn't mean I felt sick about my enemies trying to be attractive…

"Because Laura…We will be freeing the Pokemon from those who will miss treat them, or torture them badly. While only using them for their personal games…" I had to look down a bit towards Petilil, who stare back up. Munna then softly tap my forehead with affections. Causing me to look up at her ruby eyes, smiling down at me to cheer me up along with Petilil; they're right, my Pokemon cares for me as I care for them…Not every trainers are what they said to be…Then almost burst out laughing from what Laura said.

"Bah! That booger hair boy is living in a dream…not everyone will give up their Pokemon that easily. You saw that one kid we fought right? Looked how strong and determine he was after losing to him!" She announced, which her friend nodded in agreement…

"I know what you mean…It does sound a bit far fetch. But if N dreams that he can do it; then by all means I say give him a chance. Since he was always alone in the castle", I raised an eye brow from this but thought nothing of it. Looking down to Petilil, I silently whisper to the Pokemon; telling her to go and get the brown sack. She nodded up at me and; hop out of my arms waddling her way to the side of the boulder…

"Yeah, yeah I know…The only friends he ever had were Pokemon. Plus his method of training them and learning how to communicate with them is surprising" Laura continued on with the conversation, at the same time. Her friend wasn't facing at her direction. Petilil took this chance to jump behind the bag, to hid herself for when Laura's friend turned around, handing them food. "But, seeing how strong a trained Pokemon is…I have to say is impressive on its own accord; plus imaging the close bond you will have!"

Petilil peak up a bit then started slowly pushing the bag towards my direction. Only to wince a bit from the rattle nose they were creating…That might alert them where I position is. "Laura you know that N is against us capturing Pokemon right….Wait? Don't tell me you actually captured a Pokemon?" her friend asked with a deadpan tone. I could sense that Laura was grinning at her with nervousness…

"Well yeah…After losing to that punk at dream yard two days ago, I couldn't help but start training one on my own. I have to say, it's a lot more fun and enjoyable. Especially talking to someone when you feel alone…right Sawk?" She must've said that to her Pokeball, heh even if they work for an evil team…Their still human on the inside. I panic when Petilil trip over a pebble, alerting the other two to face her, causing the grass Pokemon to flinch and, ran with the bag.

"HEY Its the brat! And he got the Pokeball's!" Shouted Laura! I quickly scoop up Petilil with the bag and, ran as fast I could out of the cave, with the other two following right behind me! Ordering Petilil to use Sleep powder is now a very bad idea…Since I am carrying her with the bag. So I order Munna to use Psybeam, to only fall through that darn same hole again and right into the same underground river.

Thankfully I was closer to the edge of the river. Reaching up to grabbed anything, I felt a hand grabbing back. With a smile I looked up. "Thank you…oh no…" It was Laura with an evil smirk, causing Munna, Petilil and me to all gulped from fear. Then I was thrown out of the water right into the caves wall. "OW! Watch it will ya!" I shouted then paled for that stupid mistake. Seeing her lecherous grin widen; with a raise eye brow.

"Oh is that any way to thank…Wait? Susie where are you?" She asked, looking around the cave. Said Susie came, flying across the cave, covered in what seem to be string shot. Quickly spinning on her heels, to face the attacker... "Alright punk or whoever you are; Show yourself!" She shouted while sending out her Pokemon.

That was actually wearing a karate suit in the karate stance, palm thrusting forward and back. After that, clap its hands together, moving them down at the same time breathing. Went right back into its fighting pose.

**"Sawk the Karate Pokemon: The sounds of Sawk punching boulders and tress can be heard all the way from the mountains where they train"**

"So it's a fighting type? Alrighty then! Cottonee use Razor leaf!" Shouted a voiced that sounded way too familiar? From the other side of the cave, tons of razor sharp leafs came flying towards Sawk! Only to be deflected by Sawk palm thrusting quickly forward, to break all leafs but; still got cut here and there from some of the leafs it couldn't dodge.

"Sawk use Aura sphere!" Shouted Laura! Sawk did just that and brought both arms behind him and hands on top of each other, emitting a blue energy glow in the middle of said hands then thrust forward with open palms, sending the blue energy flying towards this Cottonee Pokemon…Only to hear an explosion for the fail hit. Which surprised me a lot since; Aura Sphere never misses that much…

Then Sawk cried out in pain, while falling on one knee…With green orbs being pulled out of him… "Sawk no… Kid do you have a friend, who have a Pokemon that uses Mega drain!" I just shook my head at her along with Munna and Petilil. Snivy might be able to learn it…But the voice is male and I definitely know it isn't Cheren. Gritting her teeth, she turn back towards Sawk. Seeing that he was badly weakened from the mega drain attack...

"Tch fine you win this round pal, Sawk grab Susie and let's get out of here", she ordered the Pokemon who nodded back. While running towards her friend, the Pokemon easily lifted her up over his shoulder, making a new entrance to the outside with; a palm thrust towards a wall. Before she left though, she came up to me and bended down close to my face. "As for you, I want a proper Pokemon battle you hear? Next time we meet, you won't win so easily" then left a kiss on my forehead, causing Petilil to growl out at her and; doing a poor job of tackling her. Munna just blinked her eyes with a tilt of her head, scratching the side of her cheek… then she patted my cheek and left…Great, I'm like Umbreon…

Attracting girls when I'm not meaning too…Petilil was still growling and screaming at the girl, jumping up and down. Even if she wasn't there, Petilil then fired off some Magical leaf in the direction causing me and Munna to just sweat drop at this action…

"Hey Robert long time no see?" I know that voice now! Looking over towards the direction with a happy smile etch on my face. It was Jacob! I met him back in the Sinnoh region, what is he doing here? Wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with silver color feathers painted here and there, wearing long brown jeans. His brown short hair spiking up a bit...

He then offered a hand to help me up and started explaining how he found me. Seems like he ran into Bianca, out in route 3 after hearing some commotion…To hear that I went towards a cave where the Plasma grunts went with the boy's Pokemon. At the same time getting worried for my safety, so he decided to come and help out with anything he could. I'm glad he did, I only had Munna and Petilil left for my team, since Nikka and Umbreon used up a lot of energy, fighting wild Pokemon. And; Umbreon running away from Nikka wanting to mate him, at the same time using her attacks to tired out the poor fox Pokemon.

After he explained to me why he was here, he started giving me messages from the others. He handed me couple of letters; with color initials…

_"To Robert from Red…_

_Hey there buddy! I heard that you left to Unova region where your original home was. I wrote this letter to let you know, that you're always welcome to visit and I can't wait to have another rematch against you. Ever since our battle on Mt Silver, I couldn't believe how strong you've become. Well, I should know how strong you got since you save us from that crazy Collector! Anyway, hope your taking on the Unova league and keep improving on your skills!"_

_"To Robert from Blue…_

_How are you doing? Hope you aren't getting into depressions and dark moods. Keep training and keep working hard"_

"Heh, that's Blue for ya; he's always straight to the point" I said to Jacob who laughed along with me. Then explained to me that there's more letters...

_"Dear Robert from Green/Ruby_

_Hey there bucko! I hope you're doing great on your Pokemon journey and finding them Legendary Pokemon. Who would've thought that you will get the title of Seeker! You always surprise all of us here in Kanto; especially during the Pokemon league that Team Rocket came to attack us at. Well; to let you know, that my job as Pokemon doctor is going great. So whenever you visit. Let me get a check up on all the Pokemon you caught!"_

Jacob explained to me, that the others May and them; were still on their journey and told him. To let me know that their letters will come eventually; reading the last letter in my hand. I had to let a small smile come to my face, to see that it was from Yellow. One of my closest friends…

_"Robert this is Yellow!_

_I wrote this letter to once again, apologize for keeping my secret of collecting the gym badges in Kanto from ya. I just wanted to see if I could get stronger and change for the better, that I won't be useless to anyone… But that's all in the past now._

_Guess what! Grandpa and I finally open our fishing shop near the ocean at Pallet town. After looking through your old home again, it felt like a void with so many memories taken and stored away. I even looked through the attic and surprised that you've taken that Necklace we all chip in for. You know right? The sapphire necklace you're wearing right now… We all miss you Robert. Hope you are having a good journey in Unova and DON'T you dare quite being a Pokemon master, or making new friends! If you do, I will hunt you down! Okay…Have a safe one Robert. Say hi to your old friends if you see them for me!"_

After reading and putting away the letters in my bag, I had to stop for a minute to let some of my happiness to finally out…They all rooting for me and wanting me to make new friends here…They all miss me, but also improving to reach their goals…Raising the necklace that Yellow mention. I stared at the beautiful Pokeball shape sapphire. That everyone from all regions save up their money to get for me, from helping them out and aiding them any way I can. Munna and Petilil both reached up and wipe away the tears from my eyes and couldn't help but chuckle and thanked them.

Along with thanking Jacob for giving me the letters; we then headed back to Bianca and the boy who lost his Pokemon from Team Plasma. Give out a huge smile and thanked all of us for helping…Then I asked Bianca and Jake if they wouldn't mind traveling with me till the next city. Seeing the huge smile on Bianca's face, she happily agree by hugging me along with Jacob saying it would be like the good old days.

On to the next gym badge we go!

To be continued….


	14. Authors notice

**Author notice. Man just cant seem to get back to this story...Just haven't been in a Pokemon mood I guess, along with being busy with the Naruto story. But hopefully sometime this week, I will try and get the next chapter up.**

**Pokegirl: Sigh not so good, I have written a few sentences but thats about it. I just for some reason have the energy to write during December...But, will work on it don't worry lol. Just got done watching Pokemon the movie Black: Reshiram and Victiny (God victini is cute XD ) So prepare for that story and The next chapter for hte Pokemon Unova story : )**


End file.
